Sacrifice for love
by Jesssy
Summary: AU/ Blaine transfered to McKinley where he met his new friend Kurt. He was the one who was able to look over Blaine's disablity and who understood him. But days aren't always easy for them, especially not with the bullying is getting worse each day. How far would Kurt go for his boyfriend's well-being? Rated T for minor violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's another Klaine story. It's a multi-chap fic, which I already finished. Please give it a chance. ;)  
**

**I really hope you like it and please leave a review. :)**

**WARNING: There will be drug abuse and lots of angst in later chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Rachel! Oh come on please stop. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Well then you must be a damn good actor because for me it looked like you were yelling at me."

"Don't be like that! Come on be honest to yourself, you know I'm right. But it wasn't against you okay? I was just thinking for the whole Glee club."

Rachel stormed through the hallways to their next classroom, Kurt on her tail.

"You yelled at me because of my fashion sense."

"Rachel, what you're wearing isn't exactly the fashion that one likes to wear..."

Rachel stopped and turned around to face Kurt.

"And what is so bad about that? Most people here at school look at you and think that those clothes are terrible! Why can you walk around with your fashion that nobody likes and not me?"

"Because... Oh come on. It's just... I read each edition of Vogue and all those people in big cities like New York they are wearing just the same things like I do. I'm just one of the first people in Lima."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I mean do you see so many Broadway stars in skirts and shirts with little animals on it? No you don't! I just want to help you to become a good star Rachel."

"I am a star. MY voice is perfect and my looks as well. I am the best singer this school has ever seen and I am going to Broadway. They don't care what I'm wearing as long as they can hear my perfect voice."

"You need to have a look at the whole picture. You need to learn how to present yourself otherwise people won't even go to your plays. With a good fashion sense the whole world is open for you."

"Kurt, I appreciate that you want to help me. Let me tell you something: I don't need any help. I know how to present myself and I am going to be a star. I'm going to make new fashion and one day all those people outside and the skinny models in your beloved Vogue will wear my fashion style."

They were still walking fast through the hallways, always being nearly stopped by some football jerks. Luckily they were used to that so they didn't react at all to the stupid names they gave them.

"That won't happen Rachel. At least not the last part."

"Do you want to bet?"

"Rachel please calm down! I am sorry okay?"

"Then say that I am right."

"What? I cannot do that! That would be betrayal to the fashion god!"

Rachel shot him one last angry glance and went on through the hall of McKinley.

"Rachel Berry! Stop it! I don't want to run behind you the whole day... I just meant that..."

Rachel didn't get to know what Kurt really wanted to say. She turned round a corner and noticed a short guy with gelled hair and beautiful eyes standing on crutches in front of the lockers. She avoided him and went on but only a few seconds later she heard someone screaming and a bang.

"Argh!"

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't see you!"

Rachel turned around to see what happened right behind her.

Kurt stood next to the lockers; in front of him the teen on crutches was lying on the hard ground. His crutches had fallen away and lay on the other side of the hall. The boy tried to get up but he obviously had trouble with his legs.

Kurt bent down to help him up, he hadn't seen the crutches and wondered why the boy wasn't standing up.

„Come on, take my hand."

The boy lifted his head and looked into Kurt eyes. In that moment when Kurt's eyes met the boy's eyes, the whole world seemed to stop. They just looked into each other's eyes and they both forgot the world around them.

Kurt had never seen such a beautiful face. Those hazel brown eyes and the olive skin tone... that boy was handsome. He felt a thousand butterflies flying in his stomach. It felt like one of those old movie scenes.

Immediately Kurt's own cinema inside his head played an old black and white scene. The woman was standing in the garden. She was wearing a long, old-fashioned dress and a nice summer hat. She went on and fell down that stairs. Before she could hit the bottom a beautiful prince got her and held her into his arms. They looked at each other. The music in the background became louder and more dramatic. A few seconds passed. They looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly the prince gave the women a beautiful rose and in that moment they kissed each other like it was the last kiss they would ever get.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her over the grass, the music still playing...

The bell rang and Kurt was back in Reality. He was still staring at the boy.

„I'm sorry I didn't see you. Come on I help you up." He held his hand to the boy but the boy didn't take it.

„Excuse me?"

„I... I can't."

„What do you mean you can't? Just stand up."

„I need my crutches otherwise I'm going to fall again once I'm standing."

Kurt looked to the side and saw the crutches lying on the floor.

He turned red.

„Oh my holy fashion god, I am sooo sorry! I didn't see them. Wait I'll get them for you."

Kurt took the crutches and handed them to the guy. He expected him to be angry for being embarrassed like that but he was smiling at Kurt.

„Don't worry. I feel honored that you didn't notice. And also what kind of a first day would it be without getting to know the floor?"

He took on of his crutches and handed one hand to Kurt.

„Could you help me up? I need somebody to steady me."

Kurt took his hand and slowly the boy stood up, resting heavily on Kurt and the crutch. After a few moments the boy was standing, sweat was on his forehead. Kurt handed him the other crutch and gave him his belongings that were lying on the floor as well.

Then he looked again at the boy. He was still smiling. He was a few inches shorter than Kurt, his legs looked incredibly skinny and very weak. A part of Kurt expected him to fall again because those legs didn't seem to be able to carry him very well.

„I am Blaine."

Carefully Blaine rested his weight on one crutch and went to shake Kurt's hand.

Kurt took it and could only think about how soft the skin of the boy was.

„I am Kurt Hummel."

„Nice to meet you Kurt Hummel." Blaine was still smiling. „So you know your way around here, right? I don't really know where my next class is so..."

„Of course I can show you around. What class do you have now?"

„Ehm... Spanish with Mister... Schuster."

„Ah then you're lucky- Mr. Schue is awesome. He is our Glee teacher and very cool but sometimes a little bit old fashioned. He loves Journey so we always have to sing Journey songs. It's annoying I tell ya."

Kurt continued to talk while he was leading Blaine to the right room.

„And be careful of coach Sylvester. She hates everybody. Her cheerios are pretty successful and her whole office is full of trophies. Sometimes I wonder..."

„Kurt?"

Kurt turned around to see that Blaine was way behind him.

„Oh I am sorry, I was too fast, right? I am so sorry, I didn't think..."

Blaine caught up with him, leaning heavily on his crutches.

„Don't worry Kurt. It's fine you don't have to be sorry for something like that. It's perfectly fine, okay? I just cannot walk that fast so please slow down a little bit then everything's fine."

Kurt smiled at him. He only knew this guy for a few minutes but it already felt like they had been friends for a lifetime.

„Okay. I'll try but I won't promise anything."

When they reached the room Kurt stopped.

„So this is it. I have to go, I have French now. But... can I see you at lunch? I'm eating with some guys from Glee club and I bet they wouldn't mind of you'd join us."

Blaine smiled.

„Thanks. I would love to."

„Great. Then see you at lunch."

„Yeah. See you."

Kurt turned around and went to his class, leaving Blaine behind. Blaine looked at him and he couldn't stop the feeling that he already found a friend on his first day at the new school. That had to be a new record, at least for him. He couldn't wait for lunch. This boy with the high voice and the pale skin fascinated him.

Blaine as still lost in his thoughts when Mister Schuster came to the room.

„Hello. You must be Blaine, right? I am Mister Schuster, your Spanish teacher."

Blaine looked at Mr. Shuster.

„Oh yes. That's right. I'm Blaine Anderson."

„Hello. So let's start this."

Mr. Schuster opened the door and together with Blaine he went inside the room.

„Okay guys. Please welcome our new student Blaine Anderson. He just changed from Dalton Academy to McKinley and will join us in our beautiful Spanish lessons. Okay Blaine. Take yourself a seat."

„Gracias."

Blaine smiled at Mr. Schuster. He seemed just like Kurt had said, a nice guy. He noticed the other students looking at him and his skinny legs but he was used to it. That didn't mean that he didn't mind, there was just nothing he could do about that. He slowly made his way to the last free seat at a window and carefully sat down, placing his crutches against the wall.

„Alright guys. Vamos a habler un poco sobre Don Quijote."

The rest of the hour flew by and before Blaine noticed it the bell rang.

He packed his stuff but just like always he was the last one in class. Mister Schuster came to him.

„Do you need help Blaine?"

„No thanks, I got it. I just need a little bit more time than the other I guess."

„Alright. So you were pretty good. What grade did you had in Spanish before?"

„Oh, I had a A-."

„That's awesome. Some of those kids here are happy if they get a C. So I guess you're going to be one of the best."

Blaine didn't know what to say so he decided to say nothing at all.

„Did you make some friends yet? I know the first day must be hard."

„Not really, I mean... there wasn't that much time yet. I only know one student, he told me about you. His name is Kurt Hummel."

„Ah Kurt. Then you are lucky. Kurt is a great guy. He has a lot of problems at this school, the Glee club isn't very popular and sadly most of the students are getting bullied. Kurt had a very hard time lately. He could use a friend. And I think that you could use one too."

Blaine bit his under lip and remained silent.

„Okay whatever. I just want you to know that if something's going or whatever it is you can come to me, okay?"

He smiled at Blaine who nodded.

„Okay Mr. Schuster. Thanks."

Finally Blaine had all his stuff together and went to his next lesson. He hoped to see Kurt on his way but he wasn't nowhere in sight. With a deep sigh he went to the next room. Hopefully the other teachers didn't want to have such a talk with him. But he wasn't very hopeful; teachers were all the same after all.

* * *

_Did you like it? Please, please tell me :)_

_By the way - I really need a beta reader for the last chapters, so if you're interested please let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is the second chapter. **

**Read and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kurt sat together with Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Rachel at „their" table in the cafeteria. Rachel and Tina were talking about Mike and Finn who were at football practice. Mercedes and Artie discussed something but Kurt didn't really listen. He was looking for Blaine. He hadn't seen him since they crashed together and he was dying to see him again. He didn't know this feeling, it was strange. It wasn't like when he had a crush on Finn, it was different... deeper.

He just couldn't forget that beautiful boy with the skinny legs. He wondered why Blaine had to use those crutches. Had he been in an accident? Or was he born with some kind of birth defect? Kurt tried to imagine how it would feel like to walk on those unsteady legs. He couldn't imagine that Blaine could walk very long on them... When he stood up he had that pained expression on his face, like it was hurting him to get up.

Kurt felt sorry for him but he didn't want to show him any pity. Blaine seemed to be an openly nice guy who was friendly and... handsome. But there was no way that he was gay...

„Kurt? Kurt!"

„Hmmm?"

„What do you think?"

„What do I think of what?"

„Did you even listen? Who is the better singer, Madonna or Mariah Carrey."?

„What kind of a question is that and since when do you guys talk about stuff like that?"

„If you would have listened then you would know. Now say it, who's better?"

Before Kurt could answer Artie's question a dark haired boy came into the cafeteria, obviously looking for someone.

Kurt's heart beat in his throat and he felt the butterflies flying again. He lifted his hand and winked to Blaine so he could see where he had to go.

Blaine's eyes found Kurt and a huge smile appeared on his face.

Rachel and Tina stopped their talk and wanted to know what was going on.

„Why are you so nervous Kurt?"

„Hmm? Nervous? Me? No never, why should I?"

„You look totally excited like that time when we went to that fashion show a few months ago."

„It's nothing."

Rachel followed his gaze.

„It doesn't have anything to do with a guy on crutches and a cute face that's coming to our table right now?"

„What? No, Rachel you're stupid."

„I am not stupid. I have good grades and an awesome voice and I have the best chances for being accepted at the biggest colleges in the country. So if you..."

Tina rolled her eyes. „Rachel he didn't mean that. Calm down."

Rachel sighed and decided to stay silent.

Finally Blaine reached the table. He could feel all those eyes of the cafeteria on him but he only concentrated on reaching Kurt as soon as possible. There were four other people at the table. One black girl, a Chinese girl, a boy in a wheelchair and a girl with a terrible taste in fashion. And they were all staring at him. Awesome. And of course there was Kurt. Just as awesome as before.

„Hey Blaine. Glad you made it."

„Hey Kurt."

„Come on take a seat. Guys this is Blaine. It's his first day at McKinley. Blaine, these are Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Rachel."

„Hey guys." Blaine smiled at them and they all smiled back.

He suddenly didn't feel nervous at all, Kurt was just awesome and his friends seemed to be different than those jerks he met in class before.

Kurt stood up.

„I wanted to wait with eating for you. Shall I bring you something to eat as well?"

„Oh no, I mean... you don't have to, I can get it..."

„No way. I made you fall this morning so it is my turn to stand for you in the queue over there. I'll be right back."

Blaine smiled after him until Rachel asked him something.

„Okay Blaine. Where have you been before you came to McKinley?"

„Oh, I was at Dalton Academy. It's a pretty expensive school and my grandparents didn't want to pay the money anymore. So my mother send me to McKinley."

„Dalton? Isn't there a Glee club as well? I think we have to compete against them at sectionals."

„Yes, the Glee club is awesome there. You should be careful, they can beat you."

„Oh no. Look Blaine, you are new so I forgive you. But I am Rachel Berry and Rachel Berry doesn't lose. I am the best singer in the whole school and I am going to be a Broadway star one day. A small Glee club full of boys in uniforms cannot beat me. And I don't like people who are talking about stuff they don't understand."

Blaine smiled and raised his eyebrows.

Artie looked at him. „Don't listen to her. She's always like that. You're gonna get used to that."

„Okay Rachel. I think I know very well what I am talking about. I was a Warbler. That's how the Glee club is called there. And if I weren't sitting here right now I would be one of those guys with uniforms standing on the stage. Believe me, the Warblers are very good."

„You can sing?"

„Yes I can. At least I think so and the Warblers as well otherwise they wouldn't have given me the solo for sectionals."

„A solo...?"

Rachel's mouth was open and it seemed like she didn't know what to say. Mercedes leaned over to Blaine.

„Congratulations white guy. You made her speechless, that's a very rare state."

Tina and Artie laughed and in that moment Kurt came back with a lot of food.

„Hey I am sorry but I didn't know what you like so I kinda get something from everything. I don't touch that greasy stuff normally but I wanted to make an exception for the case that you like that."  
„It's perfectly fine Kurt. I am happy with a salad as well and again you don't have to apologize."

„I said that I wouldn't promise anything. So what were you guys laughing about?"

„Blaine just said that he was supposed to sing a solo for the Warblers at sectionals."

„What? You ... you can sing?"

„Yes but why is everybody so surprised? I mean just because I cannot walk that well doesn't mean that I can't sing."

He didn't seem to be angry; he was just curious why everyone was so surprised.

Kurt was the first to say something.

„No! No it isn't because of that! I am sorry! We... we don't think like that. Look at Artie, he cannot walk at all and he is with us in Glee club so there's no problem about that! And I..."

„Kurt."

„.. don't want you to think that..."

„Kurt! I am not angry or something like that. I am perfectly fine with the way I am, okay? And please, please stop apologizing."

Kurt's face went red.

„I'm sor... I won't say anything."

Blaine laughed and the tension over the table was gone.

„Okay Blaine Warbler."

They all turned to Rachel.

„As the best member of our Glee club I invite you to Glee today. If you want to you can sing something so we can have an idea how good at singing you really are."

Blaine looked to Kurt whose eyes were shining.

„Okay. I'm coming."

Kurt clapped his hands.  
„That's awesome!"

They talked about some unimportant stuff until Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Rachel went away so Kurt and Blaine were alone.

They were talking about fashion when suddenly one of those football jerks came over a threw a slushie over Blaine.

Blaine sat there in shock of the cold ice and Kurt stood up to help him.

„Oh I am sorry Blaine. They do that every time with us. Come on, I have a towel and clothes to change in my locker. We're going to the bathroom."

Kurt took Blaine's things so Blaine could concentrate on walking. When they reached the bathroom Blaine was shivering. He hadn't said a single word.

Kurt took a chair from the corner and put it in front of the basin. „Sit down. I'll just get the towel and the clothes."

He went to his locker, his thoughts running around his head.

He was worried because Blaine hadn't said a single word since that gorilla hit him with the Slushie. What if Blaine noticed now that hanging out with Kurt and the others would only make him uncool? He was so happy with Blaine although he only met him a few hours ago he didn't want to loose him right away. He took out his emergency pack from his locker and ran back to the bathroom.

Blaine was still sitting on the chair; his crutches were lying on the ground.

„Okay now I'm going to clean your hair first. Here put this on." He handed him his second shirt so Blaine could get out of his wet one.

Blaine took the towel and changed shirts.

Kurt couldn't stop but staring at Blaine's upper body. He was thin, but not super thin, there were muscles but not too many muscles. It was perfect.

When Blaine was ready he put his head over the basin so Kurt could wash his hair.

„I am sorry that this happened to you. They are total jerks; they think just because they have their football jackets they are cool. lt happens at least one time a week. Normally they just do it with the Glee guys but I think that they saw you with us so you got it this time. And I can totally understand if you don't want to come to Glee with us or hang out with us…you just have to tell me so I can..."

Blaine started to shake and Kurt was shocked. Was Blaine crying?

„Blaine, Blaine what's happening? Are you... are you crying?"

Then Blaine turned around, his hair was wet and curly without the hair gel. He laughed.

Kurt was totally irritated.

„Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to apologize for things you didn't do? It wasn't your fault, wasn't it? So stop this, okay? I am fine. And well this was my first Slushie but I've been bullied before so I know stuff like that. You don't have to worry. I love singing and performing as best as I can and I don't want to miss Glee club. And I don't want to stand away from you."

Kurt looked him into the eyes and there was this feeling again. This feeling from being in an old black and white movie where the hero kissed the princess.

Kurt didn't know what to say so he just smiled at Blaine and continued to wash his hair.

„So you have been bullied before? At Dalton?"

„No Dalton has a zero tolerance for bullying. It was great there. Everybody accepted everyone and we were like a big team, you know? We were all wearing the same clothes and we were all treated the same. It was at my old school where I got bullied."

„What did they do?"

„Well just the usual stuff. They took my things away, called me stupid names, threw things at me, stole my crutches and left me on the floor... Their favorite game was „How far can that disabled kid run". They drove the car and I was right in front of them. If I wasn't fast enough, which was every time, they hit me so I fell down on the street."

Kurt gasped. He couldn't imagine that somebody could be so cruel to this nice guy.

„One day I came back late from choir practice. They waited for me and took away my crutches. They carried me to a small street where no one was and they... they undressed my and stabbed the word „fag"into my leg. Then they started to beat me and I couldn't do anything about it. I was in hospital for three weeks and then my mother decided to take me to Dalton. And that was the best decision she ever made."

Kurt was shocked. Not about those horrible things those guys did to him but it was one single word that shocked him.

„They... they stabbed „fag" into your leg?"

„Hmmm. You can still se it."

„Why did they do that?"

„Well they were at the opinion that people like me should be marked so that everybody could see it. I am happy that they did it on my leg and not somewhere where everyone can see it."

„People- people like you?"

„Yeah. Gay people."

Kurt stopped washing Blaine's hair. Blaine turned around to see what was happening and was surprised to see that Kurt had tears in his eyes.

He took Kurt hands into his. „Hey Kurt. What's going on here? Do you... do you have a problem with me being gay?"

Suddenly Kurt laughed.

„No. Not at all."

„So what is it? Please tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

„I am gay too. And it's just that I wanted to hide for so long who I am that I nearly lost myself and now you arrive and you're turning my life upside down. I mean I just know you for a few hours and I have never been really in love so I don't know what this feeling means but I think that I'm in love with you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine remained silent and looked into Kurt's eyes. There were so many feelings in them. He took Kurt's hand and put it towards him so Kurt had to bend down. When he was at Blaine's height their faces met and they kissed. "This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for my whole life." Kurt thought. The kiss was over way too soon but they both knew that the school bathroom wasn't exactly the best place for two gays to make out.

Kurt was breathless; he still couldn't really believe that the kiss actually happened.

"That was an amazing first kiss. Although I didn't expect it to be in a bathroom."

Blaine laughed and took Kurt's hand.

"You are amazing Kurt. You're beautiful and I am so happy that you ran into me this morning. It was the best thing that could ever happen to me."

Kurt smiled.

"Come on, let's finish cleaning you up and then we go to Glee practice, okay? And maybe… after that we could… you could come to my place? I mean only if you want to, you don't have to of course. It's perfectly fine if you don't…" Blaine put one of his fingers at Kurt's mouth. "Shhht. I would love to go to your place Kurt. You don't have to be so shy and doubtful, okay? I want you to know that you can be yourself when you're around me. I like you just the way your are, you hear me?"

Kurt shook his head.

"I… I just cannot believe that something like this is happening to me. I don't know… I don't want to mess this up, whatever this is."

Blaine smiled at him.

"Me neither. And maybe we should take it slow, for both of us. We're not doing anything that one of us doesn't want to do, okay? Let's just get to know each other a little bit better and hang around and figure out what's really going on between us, alright?"

"I am so happy that I've met you."

Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a small kiss on his nose.

"Me too."

* * *

_Please leave a review for me :) That would make my day._

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your reviews and the ones who are following this story and even took it to their favorites. I was smiling all the times when I got those messages. :)**

**Here is the next chapter, I want to update twice a week from now on, so if you know a good beta reader who is interested- feel free to tell me. :)**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Mr. Schuster? I think I found someone who wants to join Glee club and he would like to audition today."

"Kurt that's awesome. You know we always can use new members; we need to stay over the 12 members for sectionals. So who is it?"  
In this moment Blaine came limping into the choir room, smiling at the others. The few ones he already got to know at lunch were smiling at him but most of the other were looking at him like he was some kind of freak and he bet that they couldn't imagine why he should joining Glee club.

A tall boy looked at him with an opened mouth. He sat next to Rachel and they held hands. Behind him a beautiful Latino cheerio was sitting, she looked at him in a disgusting way.

"Ah Blaine is it, right?"

"Yes. I would like to audition if you don't mind."

"No, of course not. Do you have any experience in singing?"

"Yes, I was a member of the Warblers at Dalton Academy."

"Ah, the Warblers? Well if you want to join Glee club then you need to be against your old friends you know that."

"Yes I do but I think that I am professional enough to master that."

Mr. Schuster laughed.

"I like that! So come on, the stage is yours."

He sat down next to Kurt and suddenly Blaine was standing alone in the middle of the room, everyone was looking at him.

He was used to standing on stage and he was also used to being stared at but it was still something pretty hard for him. He worked hard for his confidence and he wanted to be strong for Kurt because he had a feeling that Kurt needing someone he could look up to. Blaine looked at Kurt and suddenly he knew what kind of song he would sing.

A moment later the melody of The Killer's song "When you were young" could be heard in the choir room.

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now, here he comes_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentlemen  
Like you imagined when you were young._

Everyone was quiet while Blaine was singing. Kurt could feel the butterflies throwing a party once again in his stomach. Finn was getting pale; this guy could be a hard competitor for him. Tina was smiling as well as Mercedes who was watching Kurt and she could see that Kurt was totally in love with that guy on crutches.

Even Santana was impressed by his voice but that didn't mean that she would welcome him with open arms.

Before Blaine started to sing he seemed way too small for the stage. He was leaning heavily at his crutches, his skinny legs seemed to shake a little bit, like if they couldn't support his weight that much longer. But the moment when Blaine opened his mouth and they could hear him sing, he was totally in his element. It was like the stage had been waiting for Blaine all those years. It was like he totally belonged there.

_Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go_

_We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning  
When you were young  
When you were young_

When Blaine finished Mr. Shuster stood up and clapped his hands as well as most of the other Glee members.

"That was amazing Blaine. Your voice is unique and totally awesome. So I would say welcome to New Directions!"

Blaine smiled and wanted to limp over to Kurt to sit down, he wasn't used to standing so much and he was already exhausted from the long school day. Life at Dalton was hard as well but there were chairs everywhere and he never needed to stand that long like he had to do here, although he tried to sit down every time he saw a chair.

Before he could reach Kurt the Latino girl named Santana was clearing her throat.

"Mr. Schuster, I don't want to question your opinion in this one, I have to agree that gel-haired-boy over there has a voice that is okay. But how do you want to do a choreo with him? You said yourself that we need to focus more on dancing and how are we supposed to do that with him? I don't think that he's a very good dancer. I don't want to lose sectionals because of him."

Mister Schuster sighed and Blaine felt his face going red. He really enjoyed singing here and most of those guys seemed to be really nice and Glee club would be a good chance to spend more time with Kurt. And he could do what he loves- singing and performing.

"Santana I appreciate that you're worried about the team but I don't think that that would be a problem. Blaine has an awesome voice and every strong voice can add to a simple performance. You said yourself that you are underdogs and it is our task to be there for all the other underdogs out there. If Blaine wants to join the New Directions then it's perfectly fine and you will accept that, alright?"

Santana rolled her eyes and said nothing. Blaine turned to her.

"I can understand you that you're worried, but I was supposed to be the lead soloist for the Warblers at sectionals. I know that I am not the biggest dancer in the world but that doesn't mean that I cannot perform at all, I just do it a little bite different than you. Furthermore I sometimes use a wheelchair as well and if it fits better to the chroreo then I can support Artie and perform together with him. I don't want you to loose sectionals because of me and I will do everything I can to help you guys to nationals."

He turned around and finally set down next to Kurt, a pained expression on his face.

Kurt leaned over towards him.

"That was awesome but are you okay?"

Blaine smiled at him.

"Of course I am, I'm just a little bit tired, I'm not used to those long school days. I'm fine."

Kurt smiled back and listened to Mr. Schuster who was explaining the task for the week. Blaine listened closely as well but from time to time he secretly watched Kurt and being with him was worth all the pain and exhaustion from this day.

* * *

When Glee practice was over Blaine slowly stood up. He spent the rest of practice just sitting and watching.

His legs were hurting and his back was complaining as well. He knew he should call his mom to catch him up so he could lie down and rest a little bit. But he had promised Kurt that he would go to his house with him and he didn't want to disappoint him. So he gritted his teeth and decided that a painkiller would do it for the next hours.

Kurt seemed pretty excited about taking a guy who was actually gay to his house.

Together with Blaine he went to his car where his step brother Finn was already waiting for him.

"So what is he doing here?"

"He is Blaine and yes, he's coming home with us."

Finn's face became red and he looked at his feet.

"So are you two… you know… do you…"

Kurt laughed.

"You mean are we dating? You can say it Finn, gay people date just like straight people, there is no difference."

"Hmmm… yeah. So are you…?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled.

"We don't know that yet but I hope that I'm going to spend a lot of my time with Blaine."

Blaine smiled as well and Finn nodded and went into the car. He had no problem with Kurt being gay but he felt a little bit uncomfortable when it came to that topic. Especially he always had those pictures in his head… He shook his head and turned the radio a little bit louder.

Kurt opened the door for Blaine. He noticed that Blaine had walked slower than in the morning, maybe he was in pain?

"Do you need help?"

Blaine shook his head. "No it's okay. I got it."

Kurt stepped one step back and watched Blaine struggling to get into the car. His legs didn't seem to cooperate very well and it took some time until Blaine was finally in the car seat. Kurt could see the pain in his eyes but decided not to say anything, Blaine told him that he didn't need help and Kurt didn't want to screw this up.

So he just closed the door and started the engine.

The way to the Hummel-Hudson's house was quiet. Blaine stared out of the window and Finn was singing to some crazy songs on the radio.

Finally they reached their house. Finn was already out of the car before Kurt had stopped the engine. Kurt stood up and opened Blaine's door once again. Blaine smiled at him and took his crutches that were lying beside him.

He slowly moved his legs to the ground but when he wanted to stand up one crutch fell down and Blaine as well. Luckily Kurt could catch him before he hit the ground otherwise Blaine would have said hello to the street.

"Woah, woah. Don't worry, I got ya."

Kurt held Blaine in his arms and he couldn't deny that he liked Blaine being so close to him. He looked down at Blaine who was looking to the ground and Kurt knew that he felt ashamed because of what had just happened.

"Well, I thought that we agreed on taking it slow but I cannot deny that I like being so close to you."

Kurt was surprised that he said that out loud. He didn't want to, what if Blaine would be angry at him?

But Blaine finally looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt could see irritation and fear in them.

"So you don't want to run away now?"

"Why should I run away? I love being with you, Blaine. Something like this doesn't care me. I think you're screwed because I don't plan to leave you so soon Blaine. I don't plan to ever leave you. I won't go."

Blaine looked int o Kurt's eyes and tried to find something in it that would tell him that this was just a dream or a huge lie but he could find only truth and love in those eyes.

Finally a small smile appeared in his face.

"Are you serious?"

"Courage, Blaine. I am serious."

They stood there for another few minutes until Kurt noticed that Blaine had to be pretty uncomfortable because he was hanging like a sand back in Kurt's arms.

"Okay so I want you to know that I could stand with you here for like forever but I don't think that this is pretty comfortable for you and my arms are getting heavy."

Blaine looked down at him and laughed and the sight of his twisted legs and the fact that his face was right at Kurt's chest.

"Oh… I guess you're right."

"Okay so, can you hold onto the door with one hand? You can put the other one on my shoulder while I'll get your crutches, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"That should work."

Blaine put his right hand on the top of the car door while Kurt lifted his left hand on his shoulder. With Kurt's help he liftet himself up and stood on his own two feed again.

Kurt slowly reached down to get the crutch and although it took only a few seconds Blaine's legs were shaking when he handed the crutched to him.

"Okay so… let's get inside? I bet that Carol has a very delicious meal for us and she is standing behin the curtain in the kitchen and is watching us and dying to meet you."

"Haha then we shouldn't let her wait any more. But… are you sure it's okay if I just eat with you guys? I don't have anything with me…"

"Blaine it's alright. Carole is awesome and my dad won't bite either. Just be yourself and I tell they will like you."

Slowly they went into the house, Kurt always watching if Blaine could keep up with him.

"Dad, Carole! I'm home!"

Before Kurt closed the door Carole was already standing in front of them.

"Ok Kurt, hey sweetie. Oh and you brought a friend! Hello, I am Carole, Finn's mother."

"Hello. I am Blaine Anderson."

"Oh it is so nice to meet you Blaine. It is always good to meet Kurt's friends."

Blaine wanted to shake hands with her but Carole already had him in a huge hug. "So come on you two, dinner is ready. You're lucky that I cooked a little bit too much, so there will be enough for everyone."

To Kurt she mouthed:"He's cute."

Kurt rolled his eyes and with one exclusive look at Blaine they went into the dining room. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me! Next chapter should be up by the end of the week. Have a nice day!**

**Jesssy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Just like I promised here is the next chapter. And I warn you - all Klaine fans out there will love this chapter 'cause there's lots of Klaine love. 3**

**Thank you sooo much for your reviews! They make me so happy and give me the courage to post another chapter. :D Keep doing this! **

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Okay Blaine. Are you new in town?"

"Yes Mister Hummel. My family just moved here because… well, Lima is a little bit too far away from Dalton Academy so I needed to transfer to McKinley."

"Please son, call me Burt. Everyone does that."

Blaine smiled at him and slowly he calmed down. When they were sitting down for diner he had been extremely nervous and didn't really know what to say. When Kurt's father came into the room it was getting worse. He didn't want Kurt's parents to think something bad about him. But Carole and Burt were really nice to Blaine. They all talked about random stuff and they had a great time. Blaine even forgot the pain in his legs for a while.

When they finished dinner Carole sent them up to Kurt's room.

"Oh no, don't one of you dare to help me. Enjoy yourselves, Finn can help me."

Finn opened his mouth to disagree with his mother but one look from her told him to stop and just help.

Kurt smiled at his step mother and together with Blaine he went to the stairs.

He took the first stair without noticing but when he wanted to continue he remembered Blaine's condition. He turned around to face his friend.

"Can you… uhm… can you climb the stairs? We can stay in the living room if you want…"

Blaine looked at the stairs and then back to Kurt and smiled.

"Well, I can climb stairs but I could use your help."

Kurt went to him and opened his arms.

"Tada. Here I am. Tell me what to do."  
"Well I have to put my hands on your shoulder and you need to put the crutches away and get them later."

Slowly Blaine took one hand on Kurt's shoulder and then the other one. Kurt put away the crutched and he could feel Blaine's weight literally on his shoulders.

"Okay and what do we do now?"

Blaine just put his arms on Kurt' shoulder so he could shake hands with himself behind Kurt's back. Their faces were so close right now. Blaine stared at that beautiful pale face and those full lips. Everything inside of him screamed to kiss those lips but he just smiled and said:" Okay and now the hard part comes."

Kurt backwards climbed up the stairs pulling Blaine with him. Blaine slowly lifted one leg and climbed one stair. Then the same with the other leg. It took them nearly ten minutes to climb all the stairs and by that time Blaine had sweat on his forehead and was breathing heavily. He just wanted to sit down and not move for the next few weeks. Every muscle in his legs screamed in pain and he could feel his legs getting weaker every single second.

Kurt took him in to his arms and tried to give him some strength. He could see that Blaine was totally exhausted.

"Okay, we're nearly done. Look, my door is right over there. Can you walk there?"

"Yeah, but only if you help me and hold me."

Kurt smiled at that beautiful and tired face.

"I already told you that I won't leave you. We can do this, come on."

Slowly they went to Kurt's room and finally Blaine sat on Kurt's bed and lay down while Kurt was getting his crutches from downstairs.

Blaine felt bad that Kurt saw him like that. Totally exhausted and full of pain. The pain killers he took at school weren't working any more and he knew that he shouldn't be here.

Kurt came back into the room, his crutches in his hands. He put them down and turned on the music. He turned the volume down and sat down next to Blaine on his bed.

Blaine was still breathing hard and he was way too pale for Kurt's liking.

Kurt was starting to think that this was a bad idea. What was he thinking? He didn't even know what was wrong with Blaine's legs. Was it an accident? Was he born this way or did he have some kind of disease? He had no idea. Blaine seemed to be in pain at school but was able to hide it, but now Kurt could see that he was too weak to fake that anymore. His friend was in pain and Kurt felt terrible for being the reason for it.

He cleared his throat.

"Uhm… Blaine? Are you alright?"

Blaine just nodded, too exhausted to say anything.

"Can I bring you something? Ibuprofen maybe?"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt.

"Thanks, but that wouldn't work. I'm okay."

Kurt was shocked. Was Blaine used to be in such a big pain? Was it already too bad for Ibuprofen?

He swallowed.

"Blaine I am sorry, I shouldn't have taken you here. I don't want you to be in pain, I didn't know but it is my fault that you are in pain right now. I am sorry."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. It took him a moment until he realized what Kurt had just said. His eyes were huge now and he struggled to sit up so he could look Kurt into his face.

Kurt saw him struggling and helped him until Blaine was sitting almost comfortably next to him.

Blaine looked at his friend.

"Kurt you don't need to be sorry! This isn't your fault! I wanted to spend more time with you and I wanted to come here, okay? You didn't do anything wrong, it was my fault. I wanted to be with you so badly that I forgot about my needs. I… I wanted to be strong for you. I was afraid that you think differently about me if I refused. I don't want you to think about me as the weak disabled boy. I just wanted to spend some beautiful, normal hours with you and now I am ruining everything. Please don't blame yourself for this. I'll be fine. Please, Kurt, please don't think differently about me."

Blaine was pleading him with his eyes to believe him; he was so scared to loose Kurt.

Kurt didn't say anything at first, he just looked at Blaine.

After what felt like hours for Blaine, Kurt put in hands on Blaine's cheeks.

"Listen to me Blaine Anderson. I already told you that I won't ever leave you. You are amazing and it already feels like I've known you for years. I don't care about all the other things, I just want to be with you. I don't want you to be in pain and I will do anything to keep the pain away. I won't ever think about you as disabled or weak and I don't want to ever hear you again talk like that, okay? You are beautiful Blaine. You're smart, very kind and you are one of the strongest people I know. I wish I would be as strong as you."

Blaine had tears in his eyes. He couldn't say how much this meant to him and he finally had the feeling that someone really cared about him and loved him for being who he was. He never had a boyfriend before and although he said that they wanted to take it slow, he leaned forward and kissed Kurt for the second time in his life on his lips.

Kurt was surprised but kissed him back almost instantly. Again the fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. He put his hand behind Blaine's head and went over his hair. He tried to imagine how it would feel like without all the gel in it. They kissed for what felt like an eternity until Kurt needed to take a deep breath. He smiled at Blaine who was smiling back.

They both felt like they were drunk. Drunk from being in love.

"Mhmmm… you taste wonderful." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Blaine? Can I… can I ask you a question?"

Blaine sighed.

"Yeah of course, I am sorry; I should have told you earlier. There were some complications while my mother was pregnant with me. It was a very hard pregnancy, the doctors said that only one of us could survive and they wanted to put my mother's life first because they thought that I would suffer from 'huge physical and mental disabilities'. But my mom refused to take my life first. The doctors thought of it as a miracle but somehow we both survived. Well, as you may have notices I'm not mentally disabled, the doctors were wrong about that. And I don't live like a vegetable as well. When I was small everything's seemed fine. I was a little bit slower with everything and pretty small for my age. With the years it got worse. There is something wrong with my spine, it didn't developed right and is disformed and whatever else. I could tell you all those medical expressions but they are only irritating. Well, as a child I was able to walk, slowly and it looked like I was drunk all the time, but I could stand and walk. Now I cannot do that anymore, at least not without the help of crutches."

Kurt stared at him.

"I… thank you for telling me but it wasn't what I wanted you to ask."

Blaine looked at him with huge eyes.

"You didn't?"

Kurt smiled.

"No. I mean of course I want to know everything about you but I didn't want to push you. I thought you would tell me sooner or later yourself."

Now Blaine laughed as well.

"Oh… well, I think I was a little bit fast then, wasn't I? However what do you want to ask me? I promise I will answer the right question this time."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

Kurt went red and he looked at his feet.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin.

"Kurt look at me. You don't have to be ashamed to ask me anything. To be honest with you, no I haven't had a boyfriend before. I have kissed before with both girls and boys but I didn't really date anybody. There was one guy but… well, he made it clear after our second date that he didn't want to be with a disabled kid. He said it would be to embarrassing to be seen in public and he didn't want to play the babysitter for his boyfriend."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and he could see the hurt from all those years ago in them.

"He didn't!"

"Yes he did. But it's okay, I mean I really don't need a babysitter but I would lie if I would say that I don't ever need help. There are some things I cannot do very well by myself…"

"Blaine stop this! Everybody needs help from time to time, there's nothing bad about that. I want you to know that I won't ever say something like this about you. I think you're perfect."

"I know."

"What? You know that you're perfect? Damn, are you in love with yourself?"

Blaine laughed out loud.

"No I am not. I meant that I know that you won't ever say something like that to me. I trust you. You're not that kind of guy."

Kurt smiled and pressed a small kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Well, thank you Mister Anderson. That was very sweet of you."

"Mister Hummel I am shocked! Didn't we want to take it slow? I think you're flirting with me right now."

"Maybe I am but I don't care. I don't want to take it slow anymore. You're the right one Blaine and you make me feel like nobody else. I want to be with you."

"Okay… then come on… boyfriend."

They smiled and lay down on Kurt's bed. They kissed and pet each other but mostly they just looked into each other's eyes.

After what felt like an eternity Kurt asked: "Blaine, I don't want something like before happen to you ever again."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to be in pain and I think that maybe you should tell me more about you so I know what to do. I just cannot see you in pain. I don't want you to be in pain. Please, tell me what I can do to help you."

Blaine shifted on the bed uncomfortably.

"Kurt I don't like talking about stuff like that."

"Please Blaine, I want to understand you. After this I promise we can talk about anything else."

Blaine sighed.

"Okay. Well, I can do almost everything but only a lot slower than you guys. As you already saw I can walk with my crutched but only for short distances and I need to take a break often. Ehm… I obviously cannot run and as you saw climbing stairs is hard for me as well. Normally it's not such a big deal. I mean it's always hard for me but like before after a long day it can be like hell. When I'm at home I mostly use a wheelchair which is not as hard as walking on crutches, it's pretty comfortable but I need to walk a lot to keep my muscles in form. I take painkillers every day but they are mild. Well, at least they are mild for me. When the pain gets too much or when I have pushed myself too far I'll take some stronger painkillers. Apart from that my life is pretty normal. There are days when I feel perfectly fine and days when I cannot even leave my room and just want to die because of the pain. I just need to be careful sometimes and think twice about some things before I do them. That's what I didn't do today. I am sorry that you had to see me like this."

Kurt didn't say anything, he just smiled and leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Blaine's nose.

"Thanks for telling me. And you don't have to be ashamed about anything when you're around me. By the way, you look adorable when your face turns red."

Blaine let out a small laugh and the tension in his shoulders seemed to disappear.

"Thanks for running into me this morning."

Kurt laughed out loud.

"Thanks for not yelling at me because of that."

They both smiled and Kurt took out his newest Vogue. The next hour they spent discussing the newest styles and trends. They were both lost in time and enjoying the other's presence until they were taken back to reality when suddenly Blaine's phone rang.

Blaine took his back and looked at his cell phone. There were 6 messages and 8 missed calls from his mother.

"Damn it! I totally forgot to tell my mother than I'm here. She was waiting for me at school to pick me up and now I bet that she's worried as hell about where I am. Damn it, how could I forget that."

Blaine shot Kurt an apologetic glance and answered the call.

"Hey mom."

"_Blaine! Oh dear god, finally I could reach you. Where the hell are you? I was waiting for you at school and when you didn't showed up I even asked all your teachers but nobody could tell me anything! Don't you know that I worry about you? You could have fallen or some body could have hurt you! Are you okay, Baby? Please talk to me, Blaine."_

"Mom, it's alright. I went home with a friend and I totally forgot to call you, I am sorry."

"_You went home with a friend? Without telling me?"_

"Like I said mom, I forgot, okay? Everything's fine, you don't need to freak out."

"_That's what you are saying Blaine Anderson. Where are you? I'm gonna pick you up and then we'll talk about that at home."_

Blaine sighed, rolled his eyes and told his mom Kurt's address.

"_Okay, I'll be there in five minutes."_

"Wait, in 5 minutes? It takes much longer from home to Kurt. Where are you?"

"_Did you really think that I was sitting at home waiting for you? I was driving through this town, looking for you! Stay where you are, I'm coming."_

With those words she finished the call.

Kurt looked worried.

"What's going on Blaine?"

"That was my mom. She is a little bit… overprotective when it's about me. I forgot to tell her that I would be going to your house and now she's super worried and angry. She will be here in 5 minutes."

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey it's okay. She's just worried but now she knows where you are and everything's fine, right?"

"Well, I hope so. She's always angry about something like that but normally I can calm her down easily."

Kurt smiled at him resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Uhm… Kurt?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you… could you help me going down the stairs? If my mother sees that I was upstairs…"

Kurt lifted his head and stood up.

"Oh of course I'm gonna help you. Wait, you mother doesn't want you to be upstairs?"

"No, she thinks it's too dangerous for me."

"Oh… that's… we better keep going. Do you want your crutches until we reach the stairs or do you want me to help you walk?"

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"I want you."

Kurt laughed.

"Okay, then come on, put your arm around my shoulder."

Blaine slowly stood up and leaned heavily on Kurt. He let out a groan.

"You're sure you don't want you crutches?"

Blaine just nodded.

"Yeah, my muscles are just a little bit stiff because I wasn't moving them for so long. It's alright. I can make it with your help."

Carefully they went to the stairs and Kurt turned around so he was facing Blaine. Blaine's arms rested on Kurt's shoulder and one step at a time they made their way down the stairs. Kurt could see that it was again painful for Blaine, he was breathing heavily and some sweat was on his forehead as well. He had his eyes closed, which was one reason for the warm feeling in Kurt's stomach. Blaine trusted him and that was such a wonderful knowledge for him.

Finally they reached the bottom. Kurt carefully helped Blaine to the couch so he could sit down while Kurt was getting the crutches. When he came downstairs and handed the crutched to him the door bell rang. Blaine let out another sigh.

"There she is. Please, don't take anything serious about what she's saying, okay? She can be pretty mean when she's upset but she doesn't mean it."

Kurt looked at him and he started to get curious about Blaine's mother. From what she heard she seemed like a super protective monster that wanted to protect her son from the world.

He went to the door and opened it. A blonde middle age woman stood in front of him. She looked totally exhausted and worried. Without even saying something she stepped into the house.

"Ah welcome Mrs Anderson. Welcome to our house, it's nice to meet you." Kurt said quietly to himself while he closed the door.

"Blaine? Blaine honey where are you?"

"I'm right here."

Kurt followed Blaine's mother into _his_ living room where Blaine was trying to stand up. Before he stood his mother was there to help him get up.

"Oh Blaine honey, come on. I'll take you home then everything will be fine."

"It's already fine mom. I can walk on my own; you don't have to help me."

His mother stepped one step back from Blaine and let him walk to the door.

"Blaine, what did you do? You're walking way too slowly, are you in pain? This day was too much for you right? I knew that a public school isn't the right place for you to be."

Blaine shot Kurt and apologetic glance and mouthed: "She doesn't really mean it" to him.

Aloud he said: "Thanks Kurt for letting me stay here and for everything you did for me. See you at school!"

Kurt smiled at him and tried to hide the confusion about Blaine's mother.

"I need to thank you. Good night and see you tomorrow!"

Blaine smiled at him and went outside, his mother had already opened the door and was waiting for her son. She shot an angry glance at Kurt and helped her son to get to the car.

Kurt looked after the car and continued to wonder how Blaine could live with such an overprotective mother. He just hoped that he could convince her that the day was good for him, Kurt didn't want to lose his new friend- no boyfriend- he corrected himself so soon. Well, he didn't want to lose his new boyfriend ever. With Blaine he felt complete and it just felt right that they were moving so fast.

It felt like they really belonged together.

Kurt looked to the sunset and smiled. This had been the best day ever.

* * *

"Mom, it's okay,I can walk on my own."

"No you can't. You're worn out and don't tell me you're not. I know you Blaine, and I know when you push yourself too hard."

When they arrived at their house his mother got out of the car and helped Blaine to get out of it. He tried to get her off to prove her that he could do this alone, but he was too tired to get his legs under control.

He leaned heavily on his mother's shoulder; she was almost carrying him into the house.

She took him right into his room and sat him down on his bed.

"Blaine you know that I am worried about you. You cannot stay away the whole day without telling anybody where you are. You don't even know that guy you were with!"

While they were talking his mother helped Blaine out of his clothes and made him ready for bed although it was only 8:45 pm. Normally he would have pushed her away but he was just too tired. He could barely hold his eyes open and he only wanted to sleep.

"Mom, his name is Kurt and he really helped me in school today. We are friends and I thought you would be happy that I have found a friend so fast."

"I am happy for you Blaine, but you have to be careful. You're not like the other kids out there. The people around you have to be able to care for you and they need to be responsible for your health."

"Mom I told Kurt everything he need to know. He's a good guy. I trust him."

"Then why are you so worn out, if he took care of you, huh?"

"Because it wasn't the first thing I wanted to tell him! I am old enough to know what I'm doing and I don't need you to pick out my friends and to judge over them! Kurt is awesome and I am happy that we're friends."

"Okay, if you think so. I want to get to know him, to see if I can really trust him with my boy. Why don't you invite him for next Thursday? I can cook a nice dinner and he can join us with his family."

Blaine sighed. That was just like his mother was thinking all the time. Have a nice dinner with somebody and then you know whether you can trust him or not.

"Okay, if you insist on it…"

"Yes I do. I need to know with what kind of people my son wants to be with."

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask him tomorrow."

"Do you really think that you can go to school tomorrow? You should stay here to enjoy your muscles."

"Mom, I am going to school! I cannot stay at home on my second day!"

"Well, we will see. Come on, lie down, I'm gonna massage your legs."

Blaine lay down and tried to relax. The soft mattress felt wonderful on his sore back. He felt his mother massage his sore legs and Blaine felt how he was slowly drift off and he dreamed of Kurt. Together they ran over a meadow, they were laughing.

When Blaine's mother finished the massage she carefully put the blanket over her son. She put a small kiss on his forehead and saw that her son was smiling. The deep lines of pain that have been in his face minutes before were all gone. He looked totally happy.

With a sad smile on her lips she turned away and closed the door.

* * *

_Did you like it? Please, please tell me! *huge eyes are pleading you to press the button down there*_

_And again for the record: This story is already finished but I only had a beta reader for the first 6 chapters. The other ones are probably full of mistakes 'cause English isn't my first language. So please, if somebody is interested to take a look at the spelling and grammar, please contact me. :)_

_Have a nice day! Jesssy_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**I am soo sorry for the later update, life has been busy as hell and I just didn't have the time to update anything. As an excuse you'll get 2 chapters today. :-) Isn't that a good start in the weekend?**

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They've been awesome and they mean really much to me. Keep them going. ;)**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Blaine and Kurt were in a small cabin in the mountains. They were lying in a small bed, very close to each other. Kurt was still sleeping when Blaine started to nibble at Kurt's ear._

"_Hmm."_

_Blaine smiled. "You are like a little kitten when you're so sleepy."_

_Kurt made some indefinable noises and turned to face Blaine. _

"_Well, you make me feel like a kitten when you're doing that to me."_

"_Maybe we should finish what we started last night?"_

"_Mister Anderson you are terrible! I just woke up and I am starving because we spent hours climbing this mountain without eating anything except cookies yesterday. Let me make a nice breakfast and brush my teeth and then we can talk about finishing that."_

_Blaine tried to hold Kurt back who was just about to standing up._

"_Oh please, stay a little bit in bed with me. You cannot just leave me here."_

_Kurt stood up and laughed at his boyfriend._

"_You're calling me a sleepy head? Well take a look at you. You can stay in bed, I'm gonna make breakfast."_

_He bent down and gave him a kiss on his nose._

_Blaine smiled and turned himself onto his side and watched Kurt while he was making breakfast. He was happy._

_They ate their breakfast in bed with a lot of cream that just happened to be all over their bodies. After they finished what they had started last night they went to take a shower and everything started all over again._

"_Come on Blaine. Let's go outside, the sun is shining and I want to enjoy the view. It will be wonderful!"_

_Blaine dried his hair and smiled._

"_Okay. Let's say… who is first at the end of the meadow will have to massage the other one for an hour this evening?"_

_Kurt laughed._

"_Really? You know that you're going to lose, right? I am a former cheerleader, so you don't have a chance."_

"_Well, we will see. Ready, steady, GO!"_

_Blaine started running and Kurt went after him._

_Together they ran over the fields. They were free, there we no boundaries, no other people who would give them strange looks. They were alone and they could do anything they wanted to._

_Blaine won the run and they both fell on the grass, lying in each other's arms, laughing._

"_I love you Kurt Hummel."_

"_I love you too Blaine Anderson."_

_They kissed a little bit more and then both fell asleep._

_After a while Kurt woke up and saw Blaine walking away from him._

"_Blaine? Blaine where are you going?"_

_Blaine turned around and gave him a sad smile, it seemed like he was crying._

_Kurt didn't know what was going on, but Blaine seemed to become invisible. His shape seemed to disappear and Kurt could hardly see him. He started to panic. _

"_Blaine!"_

_He ran towards his boyfriend but before he could reach him, he was gone. He was gone, there wasn't a single sign that Blaine had been here seconds before. Kurt screamed his name when he heard a voice from behind. He turned around._

"_Kurt Hummel. Did you really think that somebody could ever love you?" Korofsky was walking towards Kurt who was starting to cry._

"_What… what are you doing here? Where is Blaine?"_

"_Blaine never existed. How could he? He could never love somebody like you. You are disgusting, more a girl than a boy. You're a fag and nobody likes fags. You will always be alone and you will never find somebody who will love you."_

_Kurt felt like his whole world was turning upside down. He didn't understand this. He continued screaming for Blaine, Korofsky's mean laughter always in the background while Kurt was running over the field, looking for his boyfriend._

"Kurt! Kurt, wake up honey. It was just a dream."

Kurt shifted around in his bed, still screaming for Blaine, sweat was running down his forehead.

Somebody shook his shoulder. "Kurt!"

Finally Kurt woke up and he slowly opened his eyes. His blanket was lying on the ground and his sheets were were a total mess. For a few moments he was unfocussed but then the face of his step mother turned clear.

"Carole? What…?"

"You had a nightmare, honey. I was downstairs making breakfast when I heard you screaming."

Slowly the memory of the dream came back to him. At once his breathing quickened.

"Shhht Kurt. It's alright. It was just a dream."

Kurt swallowed and tried to calm down.

"Blaine, he… we were together in the mountains and… he could walk and everything was perfect but then he… he suddenly disappeared! Out of nowhere he was gone! And then Korofsky came and…"

Carole hugged her step son. She knew that he needed to be close to somehow, she could see how emotionally drained he was.

They stayed like this for a few minutes until Carole stood up and turned towards the door.

"You can make yourself ready, honey. I'm gonna make you a nice breakfast and then you can leave for school where Blaine will be waiting for you. How does that sound?"

She smiled at him.

Kurt slowly nodded. He was still overwhelmed by the dream but he slowly calmed down.

"Okay. Thanks Carole."

"That's what a mother is there for."

She smiled at him and left him alone.

Kurt sat on his bed for a few more minutes to clear his mind. He couldn't wait to see Blaine. He needed to see him so he knew that everything was alright.

Finally he stood up and made himself ready.

* * *

"Mom I can do this. It's not even that bad. I'll just take some of the hard stuff and then everything's gonna be alright and I promise that I will be careful today."

Blaine begged his mother to let him go to school. When he woke up this morning his legs had felt like they were on fire and he could hardly move them. He tried to hide it from his mother but of course she had seen that he was in pain.

"I said no Blaine. You are in pain and that's no miracle after the show you did yesterday. I told you that you will pay for it today. You're staying in bed and that's my last word."

"Mom! I cannot miss my second day at school! They're gonna think I am a weak constantly sick!"

"You are a weak child, Blaine. At least when it comes to your health, you know that. School isn't that important anyway. You're gonna stay in bed. Why do you want to go school anyway? I thought you would be happy to stay at home."

Blaine sighed.

"I just don't want the others to have a wrong impression on me."

"That's not everything. It's about that boy, right?"

"What? No! It's not. It's…"

"You don't have to lie to me Blaine, I know you better than anyone. I can read you like an open book. You like that guy."

Blaine turned away from his mother so he was facing the wall.

His mother sighed. "Blaine I just want what's best for you. You know my opinion about your sexual orientation and I won't argue with you about that right now. I am just worried about you. If you want to go to school then prove me that you can."

Blaine slowly turned around to face his mother.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. If you can prove me that you can deal with this and that you good enough to go to school today then you're free to go. If not, then you'll gonna stay here and let me take care of you. Do we have a deal?"

Blaine smiled.

"Deal."

His mother stepped one step back to give him some room.

Blaine lifted his legs over the edge of the bed and took his crutches. His legs were hurting but he knew that he could do this.

He placed his crutches on the floor and slowly stood up. He wanted to scream because the pain was so intense but he managed to stay quiet and even smiled at his mother.

"See that? I can do this and now I am going to school."

"Well that was only part of the deal. Show me how you're walking."

Blaine sighed. He wasn't that sure that he would win this deal anymore.

Carefully he lifted one foot and took one step. His legs were shaking and he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He gasped in pain and fell down, but his mother caught him in time.

"Okay Blaine. That's it. You'll stay in bed for the day and I am gonna get you the deadly pills. I think you need them."

She put Blaine back into the bed and went away to get the painkillers. She knew that he was in pain, she had seen it and the fact that he wasn't arguing with taking the deadly painkillers was another proof for that.

They called them deadly painkillers because they kicked Blaine totally out. Every time he takes them he is out for hours and when he wakes up he behaves like he had been drugged. They only used them when the pain was too intense for anything else and Mrs. Anderson knew that this was such a situation where it was needed.

Blaine sighed. He wanted to go to school, he wanted to see Kurt. What would Kurt think if he doesn't come to school? Would he think that Blaine didn't want to see him anymore?

When his mother came back with the pill and a glass of water he asked her to handle him his phone.

"Blaine. No. You need to rest and you cannot do that while you're texting with somebody. Now take the pill."

Blaine took the pill and swallowed it down with water. He knew that he only had minutes until the side effects were kicking in.

"I am not texting with somebody. I just want to tell Kurt that I am not coming to school. Maybe he can bring me my homework and stuff? I promise you that I only write him one message, and then I'm going to sleep.

His mother sighed.

"Okay. One message."

Blaine smiled at her and started typing.

* * *

„Hey white boy, what's up with you?"

„It's nothing."

„Yeah sure it's nothing. You're looking totally stressed."

Kurt rolled his eyes. The whole day started so bad. The nightmare still freaked him out and he still hadn't seen Blaine yet. To put a crown on it he had dropped his cell phone on the way to school and now he didn't have a signal. He checked it every single minute, only to see the „No signal" on the screen. Damn it!

„I... I just had a bad night and my cell phone lost it's signal…"

„Ah okay. And why are we waiting at a locker that doesn't belong to either of us?"

Kurt blushed.

„I am waiting for Blaine. We wanted to meet here before class today."

Mercedes smiled and him.

„I knew it!"

„You knew what?"

Rachel was coming towards them and saw Kurt's blushing face. She overheard the last part of the conversation and of course just like everybody in this freaking school she had to know what was going on.

„Kurt cannot wait to see his _friend _Blaine."

Rachel jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

„Argh, I knew it! The way you looked at each other the whole day couldn't be denied. You like him, Kurt."

Kurt sighed.

„I don't! I mean yes, I do but..."

„Kurt come on, we are your girls. You can tell us everything. I tell you everything as well."

„Yes Rachel. You tell everybody everything about you because you love talking about yourself."

„Well, I have to practice you know? Once I am a Broadway star I have to make give interviews and need to talk about myself all the time! But I am almost willing to listen to my best friend's stories."

Rachel and Mercedes stood in front of Kurt and both had their eyebrows raised.

„Okay, okay. I like him, you're happy now? We had a wonderful day yesterday and now I cannot wait to see him."

Mercedes hugged him.

„I am happy for you Kurt, really. But I think we should go to class now. I mean, look at the time, I don't think he's coming today."

Kurt panicked again; the nightmare was still too fresh.

Rachel saw that her friend didn't feel well about the thought that Blaine wouldn't come today. „Hey Kurt, it's alright. I bet he is just sick or so. Everybody gets the flu these days, remember? Did you take a look at your mobile phone yet?"

„I dropped it this morning, I don't have a signal. I have the feeling that something bad happened to him."

„Kurt that's nonsense. Come on, we're gonna go to class and after that we can ask Puck whether he can help you with your cell phone. You know he has some good skills about that."

Kurt sighed and with one last look at the closed locker he followed his friends to class.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please, please leave a review!**

**Jesssy**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here's the second chapter for today. I hope you like it, I had to laugh so hard when I wrote this.. you will see why. ;-) **

**Prepare yourself for some loving Klaine scenes!**

**Read and enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Classes were a total horror for Kurt today. He glanced at his cell phone every five minutes only to see that there was still no service. The teacher reminded him two times to pay more attention but he just couldn't focus on anything this morning. He hadn't imagined Blaine, that was clear but maybe it was just a dream that they were boyfriends now?

Maybe Kurt had interpreted Blaine's feelings wrong and Blaine didn't want to have anything to do with him? What would he do if the dream-Korofsky had been right? He couldn't lose Blaine, not so close after he had met him. No that wasn't right- he could never lose Blaine. They belonged together, he knew that. But why wasn't he at school? Was he sick? Was he in pain? Damn it, why did his mobile phone have to take holidays this morning of all? It was crazy that he was feeling so much for a guy he just met a day ago but he just couldn't help his feelings.

Kurt jumped when the bell finally rang. Followed by Rachel and Mercedes he made his way to the choir room to find Puck.

Shortly before he reached it he was being pushed into a locker. He looked up to see Korofskiys face with a mean grin.

„Hello fag. So alone today huh? Where's your little cripple friend? Doesn't want to have anything to do with ya, doesn't he?"

Normally Kurt would have said something to show him the courage he had started to build up. But right now he couldn't say anything. He couldn't even move at all. He was shocked. Why does he know? That couldn't be, it was his dream and he hadn't told anybody except Carole. This was really his nightmare become true.

„What's up fac? Did you lose your girlie voice?"

„Get off him!"

Finn was running towards them. Korowski let go of Kurt.

„This isn't over yet. You know that I'm right."

He turned around and left. Kurt was still in shock; he didn't even hear his friends voices who were trying to calm him down.

„Kurt?"

„Kurt! Come on buddy, he's gone."

„Kurt, please say something!"

Slowly Kurt regained consciousness and registered his friends standing around him.

„You're back with us?"

Kurt looked at his step brohter. „Uhm... yeah... yeah I am. I'm fine. I need my cell phone."

Rachel took his arm and led him towards the choir room, he could feel him shaking.

„Puck? Come on, we need your help. Kurt's cell phone doesn't have a signal any more and he really needs it right now."

Puck stood up and went towards them. Kurt handed him his phone.

„Did you already put out the battery?"

Kurt bushed. Of course he should have done this! But he was so stressed this whole morning that he didn't realy think about his. Slowly he shook his head.

Puck rolled his eyes and moved to get out the battery. After one minute his cell phone was back working.

„Thank you so much Puck. I didn't really think about that, so thanks."

„No worries. Always glad to help. If anybody needs anything just call the Puckerman!"

He smiled and went back to his chair. Kurt sat down as well and watched his cell phone. There weren't any messages or missed calls yet. He turned to Rachel.

„He didn't call me! What if Korofsky had been right? What if...?"

Rachel cut him off.

„Kurt you need to calm down. What's going on with you? Your phone needs some time, you know that. Just wait a few more minutes and then I bet there will be a message from Blaine."

Kurt's leg bounced impatiently, still waiting for his phone to ring.

Rachel put her hand on his leg. „He means a lot to you, right?"

Kurt looked into his friend's eyes.

„He is everything for me Rachel. I don't know why, I mean I've only known him for a day! Yesterday was just... it was wonderful. He is so nice and funny and I can be myself around him, you know? He knows how I am feeling and we're together Rachel. We kissed! It was so wonderful and then there was this nightmare tonight and... I am just worried that he doesn't want me anymore."

Rachel saw that there were tears in his eyes. She leaned over him and gave him a hug. In that moment Kurt's phone rang.

With shaky hands Kurt opened the message.

**_Hey beautiful. _**

**_I cannot come 2day. My mom doesn't want me to go, she's still angry because of yesterday. __ Was so looking forward 2 c u._**

**_Miss u. Kisses, Blaine._**

Kurt couldn't do anything against it, he just laughed out loud into the choir room. He could see Santana rolling her eyes but he didn't care. Blaine missed him! He wanted to go to school, he wanted to see him! That dream was nonsense and Korofsky was just extremely silly. Blaine loved him and he loved Blaine and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without anything big happening. Kurt was calmed down and even Korofsky left him alone for the rest of the day. Shortly before he left he got another message from Blaine.

**_Huhu! I loooove ya._**

**_Do u want 2 come and play with me?_**

**_Miss my cutie kitten._**

**_Woah... u r soooo cute. :P_**

Kurt raised his eyebrows and wondered what kind of drugs his boyfriend had taken. A minute later he got another message.

**_Oooops, my mom is angry ‚cause I wrote ya. Hihi._**

**_4got sth, I loooove ya and I want 2 kiss ya!_**

**_Kurtie come to Blainey!_**

Now Kurt was totally irritated. What was going on with his boyfriend?

He didn't wait long to decide what he's gonna do. He went to his car. He needed to know what was going on with his boyfriend and he couldn't wait to see him.

Kurt drove away from school only to notice that he didn't have Blaine's address.

"Damn it."

He stopped his car and called his home, he hoped that somebody was there to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Carole, thank god. I was worried that nobody was at home."

"Kurt what's going on? Are you on your way home yet?"

"Well, Blaine didn't come to school today and he sounded a little bit… different than yesterday. I just wanted to check on him but I forgot his address at home. Could you please go into my room, there has to be a paper on my desk with the address."

"Sure, honey. Wait a minute."

Kurt could hear Carole walking up the stairs to his room.

"Ah here it is."

"Okay, can you tell me?"

Carole told Kurt the address and he wrote it down.

"Thank you so much Carole. I don't know when I'll be home but I call you, alright?"

"Sure honey. Just be careful on the road. Say hi to Blaine from me."

"I will. Bye!"

Kurt hung up and started the car.

"Blaine I'm coming."

* * *

Finally Kurt reached the Anderson's house. He parked his car right in front of it and rang the bell. He didn't know why but he was excited to see Blaine. No that was a lie. He was nervous as hell. He didn't even was really nervous, he was terrified. A thousand butterflies were once again dancing in his stomach.

Before Kurt could do something against his sweaty hands the door opened and Blaine's mother was standing right in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Uhm… Hello Misses Anderson. I am Kurt, we met yesterday…"

"Oh right, yes I remember. Well I am afraid that Blaine doesn't feel well."

"I know, he… he wrote me to tell me that he couldn't come to school. I just wanted to check on him."

"Oh that's lovely. I will tell him that you have been here."

"Well, I actually… can I see him? I wanted to talk to him."

"Listen to me Kurt. I appreciate the fact that you seem to like Blaine. It isn't really easy for him to find friends. You have to know that Blaine isn't like the other guys you know. He is special and he needs special treatment and he needs to rest more often than you do."

"I know that. He already told me yesterday what he can do and what he can't. I don't want to run with him, I just want to talk to him."

"You have to know that Blaine is sometimes a little bit… careless about his condition. He wants to be accepted so he behaves like he can do many things he really can't do."

"I am sorry Misses Anderson, but I just want to talk to Blaine. He doesn't even need to get up. I bet that he can listen to me, right?"

Mrs. Anderson sighed. Kurt didn't know what to think of her. She seemed so overprotective but it seemed like she wanted to keep Blaine away from making any friends. She of all people should be supportive that her son gets friends, right?

However, she looked at Kurt and he could see that he won- this time.

"Alright come in. His room is the second door on the right. But please don't excite him- he really needs to rest."

Kurt nodded and walked to the door Mrs. Anderson had pointed at. He notices that the room didn't have a second storey; it seemed only logical since Blaine couldn't really walk up the stairs. All the doors were very big and there was a lot of space between the furniture. The house was wheelchair- accessible, there was no doubt about that somebody with a disability was living here.

Kurt was shocked from that thought. Although he knew that Blaine couldn't walk very well, and all those things that Blaine had told him, he didn't think one single moment about Blaine as being disabled.

However this house was screaming something different.

He reached the door and knocked.

"Mom! I don't want more of your crazy soup that tasted like poison! I am fine, just leave me alone."

Kurt smiled and slowly opened the door. He looked around and saw a figure in the bed, hidden under a lot of blankets. Blaine had his pillow over his head so he didn't see Kurt entering his room.

Next to his bed was a small table with a lot of pills on it. Kurt was shocked. Did Blaine have to take so many pills? Or were they only here because he was sick? Right next to the bed was a wheelchair; his crutches were next to the door. The room looked messy, not the kind of – cleaning is stupid, I like living in a dump-way, but in a way like somebody spent way too much time in here. Many things looked like they had been used but thrown away a few minutes later. On the wall were Harry Potter and Lord of the rings posters.

Kurt slowly walked towards the bed and touched Blaine's hand, which was the only part that wasn't hidden under the blankets.

"Grmmm."

Blaine tried to shake his hand away but Kurt didn't let go. He laughed.

"Blaine come on, it's me. Kurtiieee."

Suddenly the blankets disappeared and Kurt was face to face with a shocked looking Blaine. His hair wasn't gelled, it was curly as hell.

"Kurt! What are you doing here?"

Kurt laughed out loud. Blaine just looked too cute with his shocked expression.

"Well, after I got your messages I was too curious so I just had to see myself what was going on with you. Blainey."

Blaine's face turned into a deep red at the mention of the last name.

"That's not fair! I was literally drugged you cannot use anything I wrote against me."

"I bet I can."

"Oh no, you can't. I wasn't really capable of writing something."

"Well, you did pretty good then. You should get a reward."

"That's not funny Kurt! This is embarrassing. Gosh, next time I should listen to my mom when she says no mobile phone."

Kurt was still smiling but at the desperate look on Blaine's face he kissed him on his mouth.

"Well, I have to admit that it was very funny to read your messages. But they were so cute. I was worried the whole day! My phone broke and so I didn't get your message at first. You can ask all the others from Glee, I looking like a scared-to-death-chicken. That's the main reason why I came. I just want to see that you're okay."

Finally Blaine smiled.

"Oh Kurt, that's so sweet. You didn't have to drive all the way here just to check."

"Hey we're together, right? Well, that's what boyfriend do."

"Ah okay, so you're used to this right? Visiting bed-ridden boyfriends."

"Well, not really about the bed-ridden but the boyfriends… of course."

They both laughed out loud and Blaine tried to punch Kurt in the shoulder but instead he hissed in pain at the sudden movement.

Kurt stopped laughing and looked worried to Blaine who slowly lay back, so he was lying on his back again.

"Blaine you're alright?"

Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Blaine please don't lie to me. Tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing, I already told you."

Kurt looked at Blaine and his gaze showed –don't-mess-around-with-me.

"Okay." Blaine sighed again. "Of course my mom was right yesterday. I totally did too much and so I crashed down yesterday. I couldn't really move anything and when I woke up this morning it was even worse. Now every single movement hurts and I cannot really lie on my back any more because it just freaking hurts but I don't have the strength to lift myself into another position. You're happy now?"

Blaine didn't look at Kurt and he knew that he was embarrassed.

Kurt put his boyfriend's head into his hands so he had to look him in the eyes.

"Blaine listen to me. You don't have to be embarrassed for anything when you're around me, okay? And you can be totally honest with me. I am your boyfriend, that's how such a relationship works. I am happy that you told me but of course I feel bad because I am the reason that you're in so much pain right now."

Blaine's eyes widened and he tried to get up again but Kurt pushed him down carefully.

"You're not… this isn't your fault, Kurt! I have episodes like this from time to time, it's nothing new for me, I promise. Yesterday was one of the greatest days of my life and I would do it again."

"Really?"

"Really."

They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity until Blaine shuffled around a bit.

"Uhm Kurt? Could you please help me? I mean, I… I want to lie on my side but.."

He turned red again.

"Of course, I'll help you. What did I say before? You don't have to be ashamed for asking me to help, okay?"

He carefully lifted Blaine so he was lying on his side; his back turned towards the wall.

"Shall I turn your legs as well, or…?"

"No it's okay this way, thanks."

"Blaine…"

"Okay, maybe you could shift them a little bit, I don't have any strength left for that."

Kurt shifted Blaine's legs and he could feel how tense they were. The muscles were very tight and he couldn't even imagine how much this had to hurt Blaine.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was staring at his skinny legs.

"It's okay, Kurt. The muscles are always pretty tight. My mom will massage them in the evening and tomorrow I have physio that will help. It's alright."

Kurt shifted around uncomfortably. He wanted to lie next to Blaine but he didn't know whether he would like that. Hell he didn't even know if he was allowed to lie with him, since he couldn't really move. The last thing he wanted to do to his boyfriend was to hurt him even more.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you… would lie down with me?"

Kurt stared at his boyfriend. Was it possible that he had the same wish like Kurt in the same moment? Gosh, I think he's really my soul mate, he thought with a smile.

"You're sure? I mean I would love to, but I don't want to hurt you…"

"You'll never hurt me. Just lay down behind me, okay? And to calm you down: warmth is good for my back so you can come pretty close if you want to."

Those words made a huge smile appear on Kurt's face. Slowly he got onto the bed and lay back behind his boyfriend. He held Blaine in his arms, his head rested behind Blaine's shoulder. Blaine held his boyfriend's hands.

They were lying like that for what seemed like an eternity and suddenly Kurt noticed that Blaine had fallen asleep.

He watched his boyfriend breathing and finally the lines of pain around his mouth seemed to disappear. Blaine looked totally relaxed and happy.

Kurt wished nothing more than to take all the pain away from his boyfriend when he was awake as well. It was strange, he only knew Blaine for a day but he already knew that he would never say goodbye to him. He loved him with all his heart and he wanted to be the only one who would always be by his side.

But he knew that the pain was a constant factor in Blaine's life. He himself had said that. He was also pretty sure that Blaine's mother wouldn't be very happy to see that they were a couple. He didn't care. He would be with Blaine whatever all the others would say.

* * *

**Did I promise too much? Please tell me what you think. Your reviews are the only way I get to know whether you like this or hate it.**

**Have a nice weekend! Jesssy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They really mean much to me and please keep them coming! This chapter is - of course - mostly about our lovely Kurt and Blaine but Mrs Anderson is playing a big role in it as well. And I don't think you will like her... just tell me what you think! Also I want you to know that in the next chapters things won't be so happy anymore. There's a mean Korowski waiting just around the corner... Stay tuned for more!**

**Also I want you to know that I didn't have a beta reader for this chapter. So all mistakes are mine! Sorry about that...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

A few hours later they were lying very close to each other, both of them had a small smile on their face. They were sleeping. When Blaine's mother came into the room to tell Kurt that he should drive home now, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Her son had already told her many times that he liked guys but she never really believed it. It wasn't such a big deal, Blaine didn't date. Neither girls nor boys. In her opinion Blaine was too sick to date. He needed to take care of himself and not of somebody else. That way it didn't really matter whether he was gay or not, because he would be single his whole life.

However when Blaine's mother saw her son and Kurt lying together in one bed, she was shocked. That couldn't be possible. This couldn't happen. It wasn't supposed to happen!

She remained standing in the door frame and watched the two boys.

There was one small part inside of her that was just happy at this sight. Finally her son had found somebody. But that part was silenced very fast by the rational part. Blaine couldn't have friends. Friends meant trouble and trouble was bad for her son.

She cleared her throat aloud so the boys would wake up. Slowly Blaine and Kurt came back from sleep. They were both smiling but when Blaine saw his mother standing in the door frame he was shocked.

He knew his mother well enough to know that she wouldn't like this.

His mother made a fake smile and looked at Kurt who was awake, now as well.

"Kurt, it was so nice to see you again and thanks for looking after Blaine but I think you should go home now, it's almost dinner time."

Kurt sat up behind Blaine, looking confused between his boyfriend and his boyfriends' mother.

Blaine rescued him.

"Mom can Kurt please stay for dinner? It is a long drive and he just woke up so it would be better if he could eat something before getting in his car."

Kurt could see that Mrs. Anderson didn't like this.

"It's okay Blaine. I can eat at home, it's no problem."

"Yes it is. I want you to stay here for dinner, Kurt." Blaine looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and Kurt could see that the deep lines of pain were back around his mouth.

"You need rest Blaine and I bet that Kurt's parents are already waiting for him. So Kurt, thanks for coming."

Kurt made an attempt to stand up but Blaine held him back and sat up. He hissed in pain at the fast movement and he shut his eyes closed.

Before Kurt could blink his eyes, Blaine's mother was at her sons' side.

"Blaine, shhht, it's okay. You know you don't have to make fast movements. Wait a minute honey, I'll get you a painkiller."

"No mom." Blaine sighed. He tried to breath through the pain. He knew that this was the best way to let his mother listen to him, when he was sick or in pain she was always listening.

"I want Kurt to stay for dinner. Please mom. I just want him to stay."

"Blaine you know that…"

"No. You don't know. I just need to lie still. Kurt didn't do anything wrong, he helped me and he makes me feel good. So please, just for dinner."

Blaine's mother sighed.

"Okay, just for dinner. But you need to take a painkiller before, okay?"

Blaine simply nodded. He didn't want to take one of the hard ones but he didn't want to push his luck any further.

His mother went to the bathroom and came back one minute later with a small pill in her hand.

"Here, take this."

Blaine took the pill and swallowed it down with the water his mother gave him.

"Okay, I'm gonna finish dinner, I'll call you when it's ready."

Kurt could see that she still wasn't happy with the idea that he would stay for dinner when she left the room. He felt like a fly she wants to eat alive so it would be gone.

"Your mom hates me."

"No she doesn't hate you, Kurt. She's just… being my mom. She's always like this. Her dream is that I won't ever leave the house so she can look after me 24 hours a week."

"That's terrible! I mean, she's your mother, isn't she supposed to let you go out often?"

"Well, she's just worried."

"But you don't need to go out alone, you're friends can take care of you."

"That's the thing. I never really had any friends, except of Internet friendships. I was always that weird guy that walks funny and my mom didn't encourage me to find friends. She said that it would be too dangerous for me."

"That's not right, Blaine. You know that."

"Yeah, I know but… she's my mom. She is just worried. I don't say that I like it, but she needs it."

"I don't understand that Blaine. I mean, we're not doing anything hard here. We're just talking, there's nothing she has to worry about."

"I know. It's… damn it. She hasn't always been like this. A few years ago my father left us. He is on a drilling platform somewhere in Europe. It hit my mother pretty hard; she was always that kind of women, who's totally depended on her husband. My dad sends us money every month but we only see him one week a year. He's not a big part of our life anymore but since he left my mom is like this and I am the fledgling. I guess she doesn't want to loose me as well."

Kurt watched his boyfriend. The painkiller seemed to work, he seemed a little bit more relaxed, but he was playing with his blanket and didn't look into Kurt's eyes while he was talking. There was something that he didn't tell him.

"Blaine, that must have been pretty hard, but I still think that your mother needs to let you go a little bit more. This is you're life! You have the same rights like everybody else to live it the way you want to."

Blaine laughed.

"So what are you suggesting? Do you want me to start a rebellion?"

"Yes! That would be totally awesome."

"You're awesome, Kurt. I never had a friend like you."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand.

"Well, I'm gonna help you with your rebellion. You already made the first step."

"The first step?"

"Yes, I'm going to stay for dinner, right?"

"Right. Come over, I want to kiss you."

Kurt gave Blaine a passionate kiss on his lips then he leaned back again and looked at his boyfriend he had only met yesterday.

"Question."

"Yes please."

"Those were different pills than this morning, right? Because you don't seem to be as high as this morning."

Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, those were that hard pills. They are always so embarrassing and I hate taking them, although they work the best. The ones I just took are not as strong, so I am still on the ground."

"That's sad."

"What? You're happy if I had to take one of the strongest painkillers ever? Kurt Hummel, I am shocked!"

"No, I mean… I would love to see you being high and on drugs on person not only to read your messages then."

"Never! You're never gonna see me like that, I'll take care of that!"

"Ah come on, give me that fun…"

"That's not funny, that's only embarrassing and I don't even want to imagine what I would do then."

"Well, I would like to find out."

Blaine threw one of his smaller pillows at Kurt and he threw it back to him. They laughed and played until Blaine was out of breath.

"Okay, okay. I'm off. You won."

"I won?"

"Yes! Maybe some time… in a few years or on the 30th of February you're allowed to see me on those painkillers."

"Blaine Anderson, that's a lie."

"I know."

As punishment Kurt gave him an extra wet kiss on his neck. Blaine shrieked.

They laughed so hard that they didn't even hear Blaine's mother calling for them. They only noticed her when she was standing right in Blaine's room once again.

She didn't look very happy.

"Dinner is ready."

"Oh okay mom. We're coming."

"Do you need help?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled.

"No, I have Kurt, he can help me."

Kurt smiled.

Blaine's mother looked like she found a spider in her bed, she didn't like that at all. Well, at least she didn't say anything, she just left.

"Rebellion part 2, I am proud of you, Blaine."

"Those are baby steps, you know that."

"Well, you're always doing baby steps, right?"

"Hey! Don't make jokes about some poor disabled guy!"

"Disabled? Where? I don't see someone like that here. I can only see a beautiful guy with curly hair, which is normally a sin, but somehow I like it on that guy. That guy isn't as nice as he pretends and can kiss like… I don't know. Brad Pitt or so."

"Brad Pitt? So you know he can kiss good?"

"Well, there has to be something why every women wants to be with him. I mean, he was kind of cute… but that's long ago. He looks like a gorilla nowadays."

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you, too. So let's do this. Otherwise your mom will kill me. What shall I do?"

"Uhm, at first you should get out of my bed."

"Really? Why do I have to do that?"

"Hmm… I don't know. It was just a guess. Maybe you can help me better if you're not lying right behind me."

Kurt laughed and carefully climbed over his boyfriend to get out of the bed. He stood in front of it and looked at Blaine, he tried to be serious but it didn't really worked. Blaine had to laugh again.

"You're crazy. Okay, uhm… maybe you could take my legs and lift them over the edge at first. Then help me to get into a sitting position, James."

"Excuse me? Did you just call me your James? That means revenge, you know that, right?"

"Uh I am soo scared. Now come on James, we don't have that much time."

Kurt smiled and shook his head while he carefully lifted Blaine's stiff legs over the edge of the bed. Then he put his hands behind Blaine's back and together they managed to get him into the right position. Blaine went pale.

"You're okay?"

"Yes, it's just… I've been lying all day, give me a second."

Kurt watched his boyfriend who had his eyes closed and tried to keep the world from spinning around. It broke his heart to see that he had so much to suffer.

Blaine looked up and gave him a weak smile.

"Better?"

"Yeah, we can go now. It's okay."

Blaine looked toward his crutches. "Can you give me my…"

"Oh no, no way, Blaine. You're not going to walk on crutches right now. You muscles are stiff and I can see that you're in pain. You're gonna take your wheelchair."

"I can do it, Kurt."

"No you can't. Where's the problem? You said that you use it all the time when you're at home."

Blaine looked at his legs, trying to avid Kurt's gaze.

"I do." He said quietly.

"So why do you want to use your crutches right now, although you're obviously in pain?"

"I don't want you to think different about me when I'm in a wheelchair."

"Blaine that's insane! I won't ever think different of you just because of something like that. It's no big deal, okay? Whether you're on crutches or in a wheelchair, I don't care."

Finally Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"How did I deserve you?"

"Well, next time it's your turn. Now come on, let's get you into your Ferrari."

Kurt lifted Blaine up, so he was standing now on his shaky legs. He would have fallen done if Kurt hadn't held him.

"It's okay. I won't let you fall."

"I know. I trust you."

Carefully they went over to Blaine's wheelchair and Kurt helped his boyfriend to sit down.

"So how did I do for my first day master?"

Blaine laughed.

"Well, we have to work a little bit more but I don't think that you're totally hopeless. But it will take a lot of work to…"

"Oh shut up, you're crazy."

"So you're in love with a crazy person, doesn't that make you crazy too?"

"Oh yes. I am crazy in love, just like Beyoncé."

"You're Beyoncé fan?"

"Of course I am! Her song "single ladies" is the best song ever."

Blaine laughed out loud.

"What?"

"It's nothing, I just… I just try to imagine you singing and dancing to that song."

"Well Blaine Anderson. I am sorry to destroy your imagination but I already did that a while ago."

"You did what?"

"Yes I did! Tina and Brittany and me danced to that song and we were wearing those gym clothes for women and then my dad came into the room… it was embarrassing as hell!"

Blaine couldn't hold himself together anymore, he laughed so loud that his rips started to hurt.

"That's… wow. I wish I could have seen that. Any chance you're doing it again?"

"No way! At that time I was the typical gay boy and now…"

"You're not the typical gay boy anymore…?"

"Yes! No! I mean… I grew up and now I am smarter and that was way too embarrassing."

"Please, Kurt. For me!"

Before Kurt could answer his boyfriend, Mrs. Anderson called them.

"Boys, come on! Dinner is getting cold!"

Kurt sighed.

"Okay, let's face the dragon." He started to push Blaine to the kitchen.

"Kurt please be nice to her. It's not her fault, it's just who she is."

"Yeah I know. You can trust me; I won't say anything that will make her angry. I don't want to loose you because of your mom."

"You won't loose me."

"I'll take your word."

* * *

Dinner was some kind of awkward and not as funny as yesterday. Blaine didn't eat much, probably because he was still in pain. His mother looked at him with a worried expression on her face and Kurt wondered whether she was relaxed some time. He bet not.

It was quiet. Blaine tried to make a conversation a few times but all of them ended pretty fast so he stopped trying.

When they were nearly finished with eating Kurt made another attempt.

"So Misses Anderson, I just have to say it, I love that scarf you're wearing. It fits perfectly to your eyes."

Mrs. Anderson look at him, she seemed surprised that he had talked to her.

Kurt couldn't read her face. She could act as the friendly mom or she can bite him and eat him alive for being with her son. Kurt bet the second one.

"Oh… thank you. It was a present from Blaine."

"Really? Blaine you didn't tell me that you're into fashion."

Blaine looked at Kurt. Of course Kurt knew that Blaine was into fashion, what else did they do the last evening? But he noticed that Kurt want to talk to his mom and he appreciated that.

"Well, it has just didn't come to my mind before, I guess. I found this a few months ago when I had a doctors appointment and I just had to buy it for her."

"Mrs. Anderson, you raised your son very well."

Kurt smiled.

"Thank you Kurt. So tell me about your family. What do you're parents do for a living?"

"Well my father has a garage. He fixes cars and all those stuff, I don't really know that much about it. Carole is a nurse in the local hospital."

"Carol? Why do you call your mother with her name?"

"Well, she isn't my real mom. My mom died when I was little and dad and Carole married little over a year ago. But she's amazing. I got a new mom and a brother. Although that brother is sometimes a little bit… slowly."

Blaine laughed at the description of Finn Hudson.

His mother wasn't done with her questions.

"I am sorry for your lost. How did she die?"

"It was cancer."

"That's bad. Can you remember that time before she died? I mean, when she was sick?"

Kurt didn't know why she was asking all of this but he was willing to hold onto this conversation to make Blaine happy.

"Yes I do. It was…. It was hard for both my dad and me. To see her suffer so much, to see her being so week and in pain… it was the worst time of my life."

"I understand. Don't get me wrong, I am really sorry for your lost but that way you know how it can be to take care of somebody."

"Yes…."

"So I bet that you understand that it isn't possible for Blaine to live a normal life."

"What? Mom what are you talking about? Stop it!"

"No Blaine, I am not finished yet. Blaine needs somebody to take care of him. To be there for him when he feels sick and who has to help him with his daily tasks. He cannot do the things you and your friends are doing, it would probably kill him. That's why you have to understand that you cannot meet him anymore, it would be too dangerous. I can tell that you care for my son and I appreciate that, so I believe that you only want what's best for him."

"Mrs. Anderson I…"

"I want you to leave now, Kurt. It was nice to see you. Have a good ride home."

"Mom stop it! Kurt is my guest you cannot just…"

"I can Blaine. This is my house and I am responsible for you. I need to take care of you and Kurt is just about to make your health worse and that's something we all don't want to happen, right?"

"Kurt isn't bad for me! He helps me!"

"I'm gonna clean the dished. When I am finished you're gone, Kurt. Goodbye."

With those words she stood up and left.

Blaine was angry, Kurt could see that. He stared at his plate.

"So I am better leaving. Do I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't want you to leave! That's not true what she was talking was…"

"Shhht, I know. It's not your fault."

"I am sorry, Kurt."

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you. You need to talk to your mom about this. Otherwise I don't know if this is gonna work. See you."

He bent down to Blaine, kissed him on his mouth and then left. A few seconds later Blaine could hear the door being shut.

* * *

**So... did you like it? Pleeease tell me! The more reviews I get, the faster you will get the next chapter. :-)**

**Have a nice and hopeful sunny day! (The spring has finally arrived here in Germany so everyone is in a good mood. ;))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I am so sorry, for the little delay! This chapter is kinda short, but there will be more in the next few days, I promise. :) **

**Thank you so much BleedingHeartsBeFree for being my beta reader! You rock! :D**

**So read and enjoy and please leave a review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Kurt Hummel, you're the biggest idiot ever!"

When Kurt woke up the next morning this was the first thing he said. He hadn't answered the calls Blaine gave him during the night; he just ignored them. When he left the Anderson's house, he was so angry with everybody, especially with Blaine's mother. He was angry with Blaine as well, although he now notices that Blaine didn't do anything wrong.

Of course, Blaine should be a little bit more critical with his mother, but on the other hand Kurt could understand him.

Blaine grew up under the bell of protection from his mother. He said that he didn't have many friends over the years and, with his disability, it must have been hard sometimes. His mother had always been there for him because his father left them. Maybe if Kurt's mother was still alive it wouldn't be any different with him.

So who was he that he could tell Blaine what to do and how to behave around his mother? He only knew him for a day!

Kurt put his arms over his head and wanted to punch himself into his face for being such an idiot.

Blaine didn't do anything; he was so happy that Kurt had visited him and even though Kurt knew that he was in terrible pain, he had tried everything to make Kurt feel comfortable.

Kurt stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He wondered whether Blaine would be at school today, but he really wasn't expecting him. Blaine would need another day to rebuild his strength. He would call him later to explain everything to him, that if he had the courage to do so.

One hour later Kurt was ready to go to school. "Bye dad, bye Carol."

"Bye honey, have a nice day!"

Kurt doubted that this day would be good. He was such an idiot! Why did he push Blaine away just like that? Blaine trusted him; he knew that. What if he didn't want to see him anymore after last night?

Thoughts like that were slipping through his head the whole drive to school. He didn't expected Blaine to be here today; he was still in so much pain yesterday, and his I-am-always-there-mom would definitely keep him at home for another day.

Kurt held his head down while he went to the entrance, so he didn't notice a special student standing at the door.

"Kurt!"

Kurt didn't react. He was still so lost in his thought and beating himself up so much mentally that he didn't care if someone was shouting for him.

"Kurt! Kurt, please don't ignore me. Talk to me."

There was still no response. Kurt walked into the school and went a little faster to Glee practice room.

"Kurt, stop! I can't walk that fast. Please stop!"

That made Kurt wake up from his dark thoughts. He slowly turned around and saw Blaine coming towards him. He looked like he was in pain and he was sweating.

"Blaine? What…"

Kurt couldn't get another word out of his mouth. He was so surprised to see Blaine here there was nothing left inside his mind except _'Blaine! Blaine is here! Blaine wants to talk to me!'_

Finally Blaine reached him, and he was breathing heavily.

"Kurt, dammit, you walk pretty fast when you're lost in your thoughts. It's kinda hard to follow you that way."

Blaine smiled at him.

"This isn't real."

"What?"

Blaine shot a confused look at Kurt. The lines of pain disappeared and made some lines of worriless appear.

"This isn't real. You cannot be here."

"I am real, Kurt. We're standing in the hall of McKinley High, and I am talking to you and I am a little bit worried about you right now. Are you okay?"

"You're asking me whether I am okay? You of all people?"

"Kurt what is going on with you?"

"You… you should be mad at me! You should yell at me and not be worrying about me!"

"Kurt I am not angry with you. I wanted to say sorry. I know that my mother can be a little bit… overprotective from time to time. I talked to her and she agreed that we could meet again. She didn't mean to hurt you, she was just…"

"Worrying about you."

Blaine sighed.

"Yes."

Kurt stared at him; he couldn't believe that Blaine thought that he was the one who needed to apologize. Damn, this boy was way too good for him.

"Kurt? Please say something."

"I… I cannot believe that I've met you. You are awesome Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled.

"So… are we boyfriends again?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes we are."

Blaine laughed as well and leaned forward to give Kurt a small kiss on his cheek. However, when he came close to him he lost his balance, and he would have fallen on the floor if Kurt hadn't caught him in time.

"Umf… careful handsome."

Kurt helped Blaine to stand up again. Blaine's forehead was covered in sweat, and he looked as white as a ghost.

"You're okay? Maybe you should go home…"

"I'm okay. I just need to sit down a bit."

"Are you sure? You look like hell, maybe it would be better if you…"

"Kurt Hummel do you want to spend this school day alone and separated from me or not?"

"Of course I want you here with me, I just worry about you."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt please, I don't need another one who worries about me all the time. That's my mother's job remember? I am very capable of taking care of myself."

Kurt smiled. "Sorry."

"And don't say sorry all the time! That's driving me crazy."

"Okay, okay I promise. Let's go to the classroom, we have some time left, I have the new

vogue with me…"

Together they walked down the hall, ignoring that stares the other students gave them.

That gay kid was together with that new disabled kid? Was he gay too?

Dave Karofsky looked after them with a lot of disgust in his eyes.

"Argh, that's ugly. We should take care of those two faggots."

Dave looked at Russel, who said that.

"Yeah. Yeah it's disgusting. I'm gonna think of something. But first, we should take care of that crippled kid…"

* * *

The next weeks went by quiet and with a lot of happiness. Blaine and Kurt were together and spent nearly every free minute together. Blaine was feeling well, he had only missed one single day at school, and even his mother seemed to admit that being close to Kurt was good for him. They met often after school; most of the time Kurt drove to Blaine since Blaine couldn't drive and his mother didn't want to drive him all the time. Kurt knew that that was a lie. Mrs. Anderson drove her son every day to school and back. He knew that she wanted Blaine to be close to her, in case something would happen.

She was nice to Kurt, although he knew that she still didn't really like him. He tried everything to get her to like him. One day while Blaine was asleep he went to Mrs. Anderson and asked her whether she could tell him what to do if Blaine was suddenly in a lot of pain and so on. Another time he came into Blaine's room while his mother was messaging his legs and made some exercises with him.

She explained to him how to do it and how Blaine's muscles were being straightened a little bit by those movements. From then on Kurt always did that task. The first times Mrs. Anderson was standing right next to him and watched carefully whether he made any mistakes. After she saw that Kurt did his work very well, she left them alone. At first Blaine was embarrassed that Kurt saw his skinny legs and got to know how little things he could sometimes do, but Kurt proved to him every single time that he didn't mind doing this.

"I love you Blaine Anderson. I love everything about you. Your smile, your sense of humor, your eyes, your style… everything even your legs. If I could change this I would only do it because I cannot stand seeing you in pain, not because I mind this."

Everything was perfect. Blaine went to Glee practice and became an important member. He had many solos with Rachel, and he practiced together with Artie how to perform in his wheelchair. At first he felt bad to be in his wheelchair in front of everybody from Glee, but he got to know very soon that nobody cared whether he was sitting in a wheelchair or using crutches. In 2 weeks would be their first big show. McKinley High School was now 25 years old and the principal asked Mr. Schuster whether the Glee club could perform on the celebration. There would be people from all over the country and Blaine would sing a solo with Rachel.

Kurt was proud of his boyfriend. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that all of this was actually happening. Wasn't it too good to be true?

He was happy, he was really happy. He had an awesome boyfriend who was perfect in every way. They mostly had the same interests, they could sing together and they could spend a lot of time together. Even the bullying by Karofsky and his I-don't-have-a-brain-friends stopped since Blaine came to the school. Kurt sometimes wondered why they didn't do anything. Although he and Blaine weren't physically very close while they were in school, everybody knew that they were dating. Sometimes they got a few looks but Kurt thought that it was mostly because of Blaine's crutches and the way he walked. He didn't like that either, but Blaine didn't seem to mind that so Kurt tried to act like he wouldn't mind as well.

When they ran into Karofsky and the other guys they didn't say anything. They were ignoring them. When all of this started Kurt was afraid that they would bully both of them since two faggots who were dating were even worse than one single faggot, wasn't it? But they didn't do anything.

One day Kurt told Blaine and Finn that he was wondered if there was something behind that but Blaine and Finn didn't seem to mind.

"Be happy about that Kurt! They are just too busy at the moment you know we have some important games in front of us. Oh and Dave has to study a lot because he did something. I don't know what but he did something. You know what I mean?"

Finn's statement didn't calm Kurt down, neither did Blaine's.

"It's okay Kurt. I understand that you're thinking this is strange but maybe they are just a little bit more open minded by now. They see us all the time and we never do anything that they wouldn't like. I guess as long we don't give them any reason to bully us, they won't do that. They cannot hurt us."

Kurt really wanted to believe his boyfriend (he could still jump and smile every single time he heard that word), but there was a small part deep inside of him that told him that the storm would come sooner or later. He really hoped it would be later, he didn't want the best thing that ever happened to him to be destroyed by those monkeys.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? I know there isn't much action in this one, but the next ones will be full of action, I promise! Things are starting to get complicated... **

**Please press the small button down there and leave a review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again!**

**Here is the next chapter and things are starting to get serious... at least at the end of the chapter. :) **

**A huge thank you for my awesome beta reader Kenzie. I would be lost without you. ;)**

**So read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Okay guys come on, you need to concentrate. One, two, three, four- turn around and come down! Finn you need to practice dancing more often; try it again!"

They were standing in the auditorium practicing for the birthday celebration. Mr. Schuster showed them all those dance moves while Blaine and Rachel were practicing their duet. Kurt watched them while moving like Mr. Schuster told them. Blaine was in his wheelchair, and he wheeled around Rachel while she was turning around herself. Kurt would have never thought that this would look good, but somehow it worked. It didn't look strange that Blaine was sitting the whole time, it looked really well. They would be singing "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" and their whole performance seemed to be perfect in every single way. Kurt knew that Blaine was nervous as hell, but he didn't show it; he was a real professional. He was proud of his boyfriend and happy for him, but he was a little bit sad that since Blaine was in Glee, he didn't have a single solo. Blaine was next to Rachel the new star, and although Mr. Shuster gave every one of them the chance to get a solo, they all knew who would get that. Kurt knew that it wasn't Blaine's fault. He was indeed awesome and his voice fit perfectly with Rachel's, but still there was this feeling…

"Kurt, stop dreaming and pay attention. Okay everyone after the first chorus you will separate into two groups. The boys go to Rachel and the girls to Blaine. Act like you would want to date them. No Kurt, you're going to Rachel."

Kurt put his hand down. He had just wanted to ask whether he could join the girls.

They continued practicing the steps. Finn was terrible, just like Puck. They knew that Puck wasn't as bad as Finn in dancing, but he thought that it was embarrassing to dance in front of so many people. It was way cooler to play the guitar.

After another 30 minutes of practice Mr. Schuster decided that it was enough for today.

"Okay guys. I think we're ready. It's our turn tomorrow at 8:45 pm, please be here at 8 pm. Finn, please go over the steps at home again; I think you won't have a problem tomorrow then. Blaine, Rachel- that was really good. If you perform like that tomorrow everything will be perfect. I have one more thing to say: It is possible that some talent scouts will be here tomorrow. Principal Figgins didn't tell me that specifically, but he mentioned that some people were very interested in hearing the Glee club sing. It will be the perfect opportunity to practice for sectionals, alright? So please take this serious."

"A talent scout? And you're telling us now!? Why are Rachel and Blaine they only ones who get the chance to sing a solo? If there's a talent scout I want to sing a solo as well!"

"Mercedes, I just got to know that this morning. You have the group number where every one of you has a small part. We cannot do 10 solos and 5 duets, the talent scouts would run away after two performances. I think you all have a good chance, and just do you best Mercedes! I bet they will notice you if they are really here tomorrow. So bye guys, see you tomorrow!"

Kurt could see that Mercedes wasn't happy with Mr. Schue's announcement. He wasn't happy about that either, but he wanted to shine, too! The small mean creature inside him was shouting that it wasn't fair that Rachel and Blaine got the good chances for being noticed. Kurt shook his head; it wasn't fair to think like that. Neither Blaine nor Rachel knew that there would be talent scouts; it wasn't fair to blame them, especially not his Blaine.

* * *

In the evening they were sitting in Blaine's room, reading the new Vogue. Well, Kurt tried to read it; Blaine was talking all the time, but Kurt knew that his nerves were talking.

"So what do you think? How many people will be there tomorrow? A hundred or less? Maybe I should go to school a little bit earlier than the rest so I can take a look at how many people are there. Maybe I can see one of those talent scouts…"

"And how do you want to recognize them? As far as I know you don't know any of them yet."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "What? I know… I'm just…. I'm nervous."

"Oh really? And I thought you were talking like that all the time just for fun."

"Are you mad at me?"

Kurt didn't answer but studied the page.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I am always so nervous before a performance."

"I am a little bit nervous as well Blaine, but the way you're acting right now isn't normal!"

"Why are you like this? You've been acting strange the whole day."

"I am not acting strange."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Kurt."

Kurt sighed and looked to Blaine.

"Okay, I've been a little bit quiet today, so where's the problem? I cannot be the happy one every single day."

"I know that but I think that there's something you're not telling me. What is it Kurt?"

"It's nothing, okay? I am just a little bit stressed right now, and I'm thinking about how we will look tomorrow with Finn's awesome dancing skills in the middle of us."

"It's going to be great."

"That says the one who is nervous like hell."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably on his bed.

"I know. It's just… I'm always nervous before something like this, although I know that it won't be that bad."

"What do you mean with "that bad"?"

Blaine sighed.

"It's just… I had a bad experience while performing a few years ago. It…it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does matter if you're still nervous because of that! You can tell me anything Blaine. Please trust me."

"I trust you! It's just… I don't like talking about that. I just want to forget."

"Talking about a bad thing helps."

Blaine sighed again.

"Okay. It was my first solo performance ever. Before that, I was always in the background or I wasn't even aloud on stage because it would look strange. But then one day the star of our team was sick and couldn't perform, so my teacher didn't have another opportunity than to give me the solo. I totally freaked out because that was more than I could have ever imagined. Before the show I wasn't nervous at all, I was excited but not nervous. Well when I went on stage on my crutches, I could walk better that time than I can do now and I started to sing. I was good. My voice was great and for a minute I felt like I was the king of the world."

Blaine looked at his knees.

"Well, soon I got to know that I wasn't."

"What happened?"

"There were students who were shouting. They shouted something like: Take the cripple away he can't really walk. And stuff like that. I was starting to feel insecure, but I continued singing my song. Then they started to throw vegetables on stage. You know, tomatoes and stuff like that just like you can see in those bad high school movies. I got hit by many of them, but I still continued to sing my song. But then I fell over some tomatoes, and I think there were some apples as well. I fell down and landed with my face in the mess. My back hurt like hell, and I couldn't really move. I was so ashamed and angry and in so much pain. Nobody came to help me. After a few moments I tried to get up but I couldn't. I must have looked totally ridiculous. Everyone was laughing. Then I finally managed to get up, well at least I was sitting now. My back hurt so much that I was crying. It was like it would be burning and all I wanted to do was to scream as loud as I could. I tried to get my crutches when I noticed that they weren't there. Some boys from a class under me took them far out of my reach. I crawled over the floor, I could still walk a little bit without crutches at that time, but I wasn't in the condition to walk then. I crawled like an animal through that mess and everybody behind me was laughing. Since then I am a little bit nervous before performances, although I know that it's ridiculous."

Kurt leaned over to Blaine and kissed him softly on his lips. He leaned his forehead at Blaine's and said: "Those guys were idiots, Blaine. Nothing like that will ever happen again. You are awesome. You have an awesome voice and you're performance looks absolutely great! They will love you, and I will be there watching you if I can pass Finn's back."

Blaine laughed softly.

"I am not the one who is awesome Kurt. You are. You're special in every single way. I have never met somebody like you before, and I never want to lose you. I want you to know that I will perform the song tomorrow for you and nobody else. And as long as you are happy, I am happy as well. Thank you so much for not laughing at me. There are some parts in my life that are...difficult for me to tell. But I want you to know everything about me. Just give me time."

"I will Blaine Anderson. As long as we are together, nobody can do us any harm."

Kurt tried to hide his emotions while he pretended to read Vogue. His thoughts were running in his head. Blaine had been bullied before just like him. Maybe it was even worse; with Blaine's disability and being gay, he was the perfect person to be bullied by some gorillas. Then why didn't Blaine seem to care about the fact the Karofsky and his buddies weren't doing anything? He always said that it was okay, it was over and nobody would bully them again, but where did he get that confidence from?

Kurt looked at Blaine who slowly stood up and reached for his crutches to go to the bathroom. A hot feeling of anger burned through his stomach. Blaine didn't deserve to be bullied, and Kurt wouldn't let something like that ever happen again.

Ever.

* * *

"Okay guys. This is our first big show this year and I know that you will all give your best. Concentrate on the steps and feel the music. Rachel, Blaine do it like you did it yesterday; that was awesome. Remember: This isn't just about representing our school, but to present yourselves to all those people. And now get out there and rock the stage!"

The New Directions were behind the curtain in the auditorium. They could hear the principal talking; it would be their turn to perform in just a few minutes. Mr. Schuster went away to give them some time to calm down and concentrate. Blaine was sitting in his wheelchair next to Rachel. He smiled nervously at Kurt.

"I'm nervous."

"Oh honey, I know you are. But you will rock this stage, believe me."

"Kurt is right, Blaine. You are a good singer, and although you won't shine as much as I do, they will notice you as well. My voice lets your voice appear in a good way."

Blaine looked at Kurt who just shook his shoulders and rolled with his eyes.

"Okay guys, it's starting. Break a leg!"

Mister Schuster screamed. Kurt gave Blaine one last kiss on his cheek and went to the others.

The curtain was opened.

The whole auditorium was quiet now; the lights were all on Blaine. For one single second Kurt was afraid that he wouldn't start to sing but his fears weren't coming true. The moment Blaine started to sing Kurt could nearly see how the nervousness fell from his shoulders.

_Listen baby, _

_Ain`t no mountain high, _

_Ain`t no valley low _

_Ain`t no river wide enough baby_

The light went to Rachel and slowly she went to Blaine. One could hear a hair fall down on the floor.

_If you need me call me _

_No matter where you are, _

_No matter how far_

Kurt and the others slowly moved to the music, carefully watching Blaine and Rachel. They had seen them doing the show in practice more than once but this time it was somehow different. Kurt couldn't remember a better performance from the New Directions than this one.

_Don`t worry baby…_

_Just call my name _

_I'll be there in hurry _

_You don`t have to worry_

Now they started singing together, and the magic continued_._

_Cause baby there ain`t no mountain high enough _

_Ain`t no valley low enough _

_Ain`t no river wide enough _

_To keep me from getting to you, babe_

Everything worked perfectly fine. Nobody danced wrong, and neither Rachel nor Blaine missed one single note. When the song came to the end, all of the people were standing. Neither one of them had experienced such a good performance before. Kurt looked at Blaine and their eyes met. This evening was pure magic.

Back in the choir room, everybody was laughing. Nobody could really believe what had just happened. Not only was their second song perfect in every single way, but they wanted them to perform "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" another time! Rachel was hugging Finn and told him that everything was fine; Finn had been a little bit worried because she and Blaine seemed to get along so well and he had been concerned that there was definitely a "thing" between them. Britney and Santana were sitting in a corner laughing, and Mike and Tina couldn't get enough of each other. Kurt was sitting next to Blaine's wheelchair and held his hands.

"You were awesome."

"I'm not the one who was awesome. I just did what I had to do. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to do that, so you are the one who is awesome. This was for you Kurt."

"You're stupid. It wasn't me who performed out there with Rachel. It was you."

"And every single word I sang was dedicated to you. You're my everything Kurt, and the last few weeks were the best ones in my entire life. I had the feeling that I needed to thank you and to show you how much you mean to me. This was for you. I did the whole performance the way I did just for you, and not for some talent scout or some important people. It was just for you, because you're my world."

Tears appeared in Kurt's eyes.

"Is that...is that true?"

"Kurt Hummel, I would never lie to you."

In this moment Kurt didn't care whether they were alone or together with the New Directions. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend, right now, and he didn't care who would see them.

He leaned over to Blaine and took his head into his hands. Then he softly kissed him. At first Blaine was surprised, but then he kissed back.

When they stopped, Blaine smiled at him and Kurt felt a thousand butterflies inside his stomach. He looked around whether somebody was watching them or had a problem with them kissing in public. Nobody seemed to mind. Mercedes smiled and him but the other were too busy with their own stuff to notice what had just happened. Then Kurt looked to the door and his heart stopped. Dave Karofsky stood there, a look of disgust and anger on his face. Kurt gasped in shock and Blaine followed his gaze to see what was distressing his boyfriend that much. He saw Karofsky and for a moment the three were just watching each other. Then, Karofsky made the sign for "I'm watching you" and went away.

The feeling of happiness that Kurt had just experiences moments ago was gone and replaced by fear. Fear for himself and fear for Blaine.

"Blaine! That was... Karofsky he-"

"Shhh, calm down, Kurt. It's alright. He didn't do anything and he won't do anything, okay? He is just some stupid douchebag who has a big problem; he won't do us any harm I promise that."

"Blaine you don't know that! He threatened to kill me before! What if he... What if..."

Blaine put his index finger on Kurt's mouth and hugged him.

"It's alright. I won't let anything happen to you. We will take care okay? I don't think that we have to live in fear of Dave Karofsky. But if it makes you feel better, then we will pay attention to what he's doing from now on, okay? We won't give him any reason to do something."

"How can you be so sure? You've been bullied before, so why don't you take this serious?"

"Kurt you're right, I have been bullied before. And it was bad. Really bad. I don't think that Karofsky is one of those guys. Yes, he is mean and has a problem with being gay, but he isn't the one who will do us any bad harm. Trust me Kurt. I know those kinds of guys, and Karofsky isn't one of them."

Kurt shook his head. He still wasn't sure whether he should believe his boyfriend or nor. He wanted to, but his gut told him otherwise. However, one last look in Blaine's trustful eyes made him nod his head.

"Okay. It's good."

Blaine smiled at him and wanted to say something else, but then Mr. Schuster came in with an enormous smile on his face.

"Guys you were amazing! The audience loved all of you! You all did your best and more, it was your best performance so far. Rachel, Blaine- you two were wonderful. Finn- I knew that you can dance if you're really trying. Every single one of you rocked that stage! And..."

Mr. Schuster made a break to get everybody to listen.

"... I saw at least two talent scouts I know. One of them works for NYADA."

Rachel gasped loud and jumped up and down.

"NYADA? Mr. Schu, are you sure? Oh my god, they saw me and one note wasn't perfect, that was my time to shine, and I failed!"

"Rachel, you didn't fail. You were amazing, like I said. I couldn't talk to them because the show is still going on. I guess you're all going home now or celebrate a little bit. I will wait till the show is over and try to talk to some of them. First thing in the morning I will tell you guys what I found out. So good night guys!"

With those words, he went away.

"Okay hot guys, you heard what Mr. Schuster said, let's party!"

Mercedes and the other went out of the room to celebrate somewhere. Blaine wanted to follow them but he was held back by Kurt.

"What is it? Don't you want to go with them?"

"Can we... can we please go home?"

"Of course we can but I thought you like hanging out with them..."

"I do! I just want to go home with you. Dad and Karen are out of town maybe we could ask your mom whether you could stay at my house? We could tell her that Burt is there, maybe she will agree. "

Blaine watched his boyfriend carefully. He looked way to pale for his liking.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I am. So... can we go?"

"Sure we can. Let's go. I'll call my mom later when we're at your house."

Together they walked (or rolled) to Kurt's car. The parking lot was nearly empty; there were many cars, but their owners where still in the auditorium. The other New Direction members were already gone. It was dark.

Kurt opened his door and made an attempt to get into the car when Blaine let out a polite cough.

He turned around and saw his boyfriend still sitting in his wheelchair.

"I... I need help with my wheelchair. I can't get it into the car on my own..."

"Oh damn it, I am so sorry! I totally forgot that you're in your wheelchair."

"That's why I love you Kurt."

Kurt went to Blaine and wanted to help him get up so he could get into the car. Blaine leaned towards Kurt and tried to kiss him, but Kurt went back.

"What is it?"

"We shouldn't do that here Blaine."

"Why not? Nobody's here."

"It is dark and there are a lot of places where somebody could hide..."

"Don't you think that you're getting a little bit paranoid?"

"Please Blaine. I am just worried about you."

"I know." Blaine sighed. "Come on, let's go."

Kurt lifted Blaine up, and once again he was surprised to see how little weight his legs could carry without help.

He carried most of Blaine's weight, but he was still sighing a lot, and Kurt could see sweat appearing on his forehead.

"Okay here we are. Keep your head down."

He carefully put Blaine into the car. Blaine's eyes were closed and Kurt could see those well-known lines of pain appear on this beautiful face.

"You're alright?"

"Yes. I just... Maybe I moved a little bit too much today. It will be better when I'm lying on the sofa together with my awesome hot boyfriend."

Kurt smiled and softly punched him on his shoulder.

"You're crazy."

"Hmm...crazy for you."

* * *

**So... please tell me what you think! I would love to get many many reviews but I cannot get them unless you all press that shiny little button down there. ;) **

**Have a nice day.**

**Love, Jesssy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Yes mom, yes I'm gonna take care of myself. Kurt is here and Burt as well... no, we're just going to watch a movie... Mom! Yes, I am sleeping on the sofa. Yes, I have my pills with me, you know me. Yeah, I call you first thing in the morning... Okay mom, have a good night! ...Love you too, bye."

With a sigh Blaine put his cell phone on the table. He was still in his wheelchair in the Hummel's living room, they just came here and Blaine wanted to get everything cleared before they would settle on the sofa.

"That was easy."

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Easy? She is scared as hell! I bet she's going to call me on a few hours and first thing in the morning just to make sure I'm still alive!"

"Well, when I first met her I would have never thought that she would aloud you to stay a night at my house. "

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now stop talking about my mom, I want to spend an awesome evening together with my boyfriend. "

Blaine took Kurt's arm and tried to get him to lean towards him but Kurt went away with a big smile on his face.

"Oh no, no, no Mister. At first I need to go to bathroom and do my evening rituals. "

"Kurt, you can do that later as well, or you skip that today and do it tomorrow. "

"Are you insane? I cannot skip that, this is important! Come on, let's put on our pajamas, you can get one of mine. "

Blaine smiled and shook his head. Sometimes life was just too good, especially with Kurt by his side.

Kurt went to the stairs and turned around to help Blaine get up when he noticed that Blaine was sitting in his wheelchair and that his crutches were at home.

"Oh... I just get you some pajamas and you can change in the bathroom downstairs, okay? I don't have a TV in my room so I think it would be better if you stay here until I'm ready..."

Blaine saw that Kurt was feeling uncomfortable, which was something he was never when he was with Blaine. He knew that many people felt that way in his presence. He didn't like that, but it was something he learned to deal with. With Kurt it had always been different. At first he didn't really know how to behave but that was a different kind of way. It was really... he couldn't describe it. Now Kurt was standing there on the first step, looking at him. Blaine knew that it had nothing to do with him, but it felt strange either way. He had never been around Kurt that much in his wheelchair. Well, of course during Glee practice but then they were never alone and after that he always used his crutches. When they had been at Blaine's house he was sometimes in his wheelchair, but not really for long. Before he met Kurt Blaine hated it to use his crutches. It was painful and embarrassing to walk on his shaky legs although he knew that it was better for him. Since he knew Kurt he wanted to walk more, he wanted to get his muscles stronger and he knew that he had to walk as much as possible for that to happen. He didn't tell Kurt knew that he was taking the strong pills more often these days. Sometimes he was just in too much pain because he walked the whole day too much. Even his mother didn't know that, although Blaine thought that she was extremely suspicious these days.

But now he was in his wheelchair without his crutches at Kurt's home. He would need help to get into Kurt's room, but although he loved Kurt he didn't want that to happen too much.

"It's okay Kurt. I'll just take the bathroom down here to change. Then we're going to watch a movie, maybe _The Little Mermaid_? "

He knew that this would work. The tension in Kurt's shoulders disappeared and made room for a big smile in his face.

"That would be totally awesome! I'm going to get your pajamas and then we can start watching in... a half-an-hour or so."

"You need half an hour for your evening rituals? "

"No! Are you insane? That's nearly impossible. Normally I need one and a half hours, but I don't want you to wait so long. "

Blaine smiled and Kurt went upstairs, leaving him behind in his wheelchair. One minute later he came back and handed Blaine a pill of clothes and went upstairs again.

He rolled to the small bathroom and tried to maneuver the wheelchair into it. There wasn't much space, he couldn't move around in the wheelchair. He slowly changed into Kurt's pajamas and smelled the scent of his boyfriend. Slowly, Blaine got up. He had his hands on the sink and tried to get down onto the toilette. It worked- although his legs were shaking badly and a sharp pain appeared in his back. He would have to take another pain killer soon. After he was done he got up again to sit down into his wheelchair. But his legs weren't able to carry him this time. He fell down, his face and his upper body was on his wheelchair, the rest of him was lying on the ground. It was totally uncomfortable and Blaine let out a deep groan of pain. His back felt like it was burning from the strange position it was in. After a few moments of calming down Blaine tried to get up so he could position himself in his wheelchair but he didn't had any strength left.

He was lying there helplessly, he needed to wait for Kurt to help him get up but he didn't want Kurt to find him like this. Not after the look he gave him before. But what was he supposed to do? He was still thinking about whether he should call for Kurt or just wait for him when he heard the front door being shut.

"Kurt? Are you here? "

It was Finn. Blaine had no idea what he was doing here; he went with the others from the New Directions to celebrate. Blaine hadn't talked that much to Finn yet. Although Finn seemed to be okay with his stepbrother he sometimes seemed to not to know how to act. He was one of those people that were extremely nervous around him. He could hear Finn getting something and then Blaine feared that Finn would leave again. With another deep sigh he called for Finn.

"Blaine? Where are you? "

"I... I'm in the bathroom and I could... I could use some help over here. "

Blaine heard somebody coming to the bathroom.

"What do you mean with help? You're not naked in there aren't you? "

"No I am not naked, I just need some help. "

"Dude, I don't have anything against you but if you need help to pee or something like that, I don't... I can't..."

"Finn shut the hell up and get in here! I am not naked and I am ready with everything. I just fell and cannot get up on myself anymore! "

"Oh... but the door is shut. "

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"But it's not locked. "

Slowly the door was being opened and Finn stepped into the small room. Well, he couldn't really get into the bathroom, because most of the space was full with Blaine's wheelchair.

"Dude, what...? "

"Please Finn, stop talking. My back hurts like hell and I just want to sit in my wheelchair. So please...? "

Finn sighed and tried to reach Blaine. They were lucky that Finn was so big; Kurt wouldn't have been able to do that this way. He lift Blaine clumsy in his arms, his legs were nearly lifeless under him. With his foot Finn rolled the wheelchair out of the room so he could get Blaine out of the bathroom. Carefully he settled Blaine down.

"Thanks Finn. "

"Are you okay? You look like..."

"Like I'm going to pass out any minute? "

"Well... yeah. "

"I'm not, I just need my pills. Could you... could you give me my package that hanging here over my wheelchair? I cannot really move that well right now so..."

Finn went over to him and handed him the package that was always hanging behind his backrest.

"Where is Kurt? "

"He's upstairs getting ready for the night. "

"Why didn't you call for him? "

Blaine blushed and decided to look at his knees instead of Finn's face.

"I didn't want him to see me like that. "

"Oh. "

In this moment Blaine was happy that Finn wasn't a man of many words.

"Please, don't tell..."

"No. I won't. I won't tell anyone. "

"Thanks. "

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So... why are you here? I thought you were out with the others. "

"Oh... Yes, I am. I mean I was. I... I just wanted to get something, I'm leaving then... Good night. "

"Night. Have fun. "

Then Finn was gone, leaving Blaine behind.

Blaine put his hands on his face. That was so embarrassing! After moments like these he usually just wanted to hide in his room and talk to nobody. But that wasn't anything he could do right now. Kurt would be coming to him soon, and then Blaine needed to play the role of the happy guy without pain.

He sighed and put two of the pills in his mouth. He knew that he needed more than that. But then Kurt would notice and he didn't want to ruin their evening. Slowly, he wheeled to the kitchen to get himself some water, every single movement sent out a sharp burning pain into his back.

Five minutes later he finally managed to get down onto the couch. He closed his eyes and gave into the pain for a few minutes. It was easier this way. To let the pain come to him than trying to hide it the whole time.

Blaine felt himself relax a little bit into the cushions when he heard Kurt coming down the stairs.

"Wow, this has to be a new record, I have never been that fast. I didn't do anything I should have done but the thought that my awesome hot boyfriend was waiting for me down here was too good. "

Blaine opened his eyes and gave his boyfriend a smile.

"I was waiting for you. "

Kurt leaned over Blaine and kissed him then he turned on the TV and settled down on the couch next to Blaine. He leaned back and snuggled a little bit into Blaine.

They were watching _The Little Mermaid_, Kurt's most favorite movie of all times. After thirty minutes Blaine stopped talking and Kurt saw that he fell asleep. He saw the deep lines of pain in his face before but this time they didn't left while he was sleeping. Kurt was worried. Blaine had been so quiet since he came back. Did something happen? Was he in too much pain? But Kurt had been so happy to be here with Blaine in safety that he just couldn't get himself to ask whether everything was alright. And now he didn't want Blaine to wake up.

Kurt started to massage Blaine's head a little bit and he could feel Blaine relax under his hands, but he didn't wake up.

Quietly Kurt started to sing.

_Look at this stuff isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove treasures untold_

_How many wonders can one cavern hold?_

_Looking around here you'd think_

_Sure, she's got everything_

_What would I give if I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land they understand_

_Bet they don't reprimand their daughters_

_Bright young women sick o' swimming ready to stand_

_And I'm ready to know what the people know_

_Ask them my questions and get some answers_

_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word? Burn_

_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love?_

_Love to explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea wish I could be part of that world_

For some unknown reason Kurt had tears in his eyes when he finished the song. This movie made him cry every single time because it was one of the few memories he had of his mom. They were always watching this movie together. But this time he didn't cry for his mother. He cried for Blaine. For all the pain he was in and everything he had to experience all those years. His disability, his mom who is so over protective, the bullying, his father being so far away... And he cried because he was scared. He couldn't get the picture of Karofsky out of his head. He had a feeling that he was up to something. Something that wasn't good at all.

After a few minutes he fell asleep as well, lying next to Blaine, his head resting on his hips.

Would he have been awake he maybe would have noticed that big human shadow outside the kitchen door...

* * *

**So... did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, please tell me what you think and leave me a review! That would be totally awesome. :D**

**Kenzie thank you so much for beta reading this story! You rock ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next one :D**

**And I am so sorry guys, but things aren't so good anymore... there will be lots of angst and sadness in the next chapters so don't say I haven't warned you. **

**Many many thanks to my beta reader Kenzie! **

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Kurt calm down, there wasn't anyone following us. Why are you so paranoid lately?"

"Paranoid? I'm not! I'm just careful, I have this weird feeling..."

"Come on, you're tensed the whole time and every time when we're with someone you don't even touch me and you barely talk to me then. What's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, you didn't!"

"Are you sure? Because it feels a little bit like you're ashamed to be seen with me. No, don't interrupt me please. I've been noticing it for a few weeks now. You seem so far away lately. We don't meet as much as we did before and when we're in public you even hesitate to talk to me! What was it today that you rather walked with Tina and Mike and not with me? Or yesterday when I called after you, you looked at me and then you ran away. What am I supposed to think?"

"Blaine, it has nothing to do with you."

"Then tell me what's going on! Kurt, I cannot stand being away from you. You're the love of my life and you can tell me everything. Talk to me."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

They were sitting in Blaine's room. It was snowing outside. Kurt had agreed to spend the weekend at Blaine's although he didn't like the idea very much.

Blaine was sitting on his bed, while Kurt was sitting on the ground and looked up to his boyfriend.

Kurt knew that he had acted strange the last few weeks. He thought himself that he was going crazy. Everywhere he was going he saw Karofsky at school, at the Lima Bean, at the way home. He seemed to be everywhere where he and Blaine were going. He didn't say anything; Even the few times when Kurt had asked him what was going on, he just smiled at him and left without saying a single word.

Kurt was scared but he didn't say a single word either, knowing that nobody would believe him. Karofsky didn't do anything to him the last few months so everybody was thinking that he has finally comes to terms with Kurt being gay. Kurt knew that it was wrong.

He knew that Karofsky was planning something. It had been too quiet for too long.

"It's...it's about Karofsky."

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, I already told you, there's nothing going on."

"You don't know that!"

"Listen, we are dating for four months now. Don't you think that he would have done something in that time if he had a problem?"

"Maybe he is just waiting..."

"Waiting for what?"

"I don't know!"

Kurt stood up. He was angry and disappointed that he didn't believe him.

"Kurt, you heard what Finn told you. Karofsky said to him that he doesn't care whether you're dating me or a chick, as long as you're not dating his chick. I haven't noticed anything weird about him."

"You don't know him the way I do!"

"I know guys like him as well, Kurt! You always seem to think that you are the only one here who knows how it feels to be bullied! I experienced it myself long enough! Alright, maybe I don't know Karofsky as well as you. But don't act like I don't know what I'm talking, Kurt! I spend so many years being in constant fear that somebody would come to me and beat the shit out of me again! It was a lot of hard work to overcome that fear. You're right, I'm not season somebody who wants to harm me in every corner but you do! Kurt, this isn't right. I think you need help."

Kurt was shocked by the things Blaine had just told him. He didn't have a single idea that he was getting beaten before... but when he heard the last words Blaine said, his pity for him was gone.

"Help? You think I am crazy? Blaine, I though you would stand up for me! I thought you would be by my side and not sending me to some mind doctor?!"

"Kurt I really want to help you. I've already been where you are right now and I don't want you to experience this any longer than you have to. I just want you to be happy again, to laugh with you, to walk with you in the park... I love you so much and I just want us to be happy."

Kurt could see tears in his boyfriend's eyes and calmed down a little bit.

"You were scared like this before?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, and I know what it feels. Please, Kurt, sit down."

Kurt sat down on the bed, watching his boyfriend carefully.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that I had some pretty bad times, okay? Those guys they were everything, at least that's what I thought. They had some fun with me at school and when I saw them at a cafe or so, I automatically thought they were here for me. At first it wasn't that bad. But later on I didn't want to leave the house anymore, I didn't eat, I got sick and so on. Sometime my father came to visit and he saw what kind of wreck I have been, so he decided to get a doctor for me to help. It was a long way and it was pretty hart, but I did it. It really helped and now you know I am walking around on my own without seeing guys like that in every corner."

Kurt was silent. Maybe Blaine was right. Karofsky didn't do anything; he was just there... staring...

"Kurt I know that this is hard but please promise me that you're gonna try to stop this, okay? And if you see that if doesn't work, please tell me so I can help you."

He looked at him; there was no pity in Blaine's eyes. There was only understanding and love. Slowly Kurt nodded.

"Okay." He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna try. But what if…"

"There is no if, Kurt. You can do this, trust me. Karofsky won't do you any harm."

"I hope you understand that I cannot change my mind about this from one moment to the other."

"Of course you can't, Kurt. This is gonna take some time. Come on, I'm in the mood for some coffee, let's go to the Lima Bean. Is it okay for you if you're driving? I cannot find my driver's license."

The joke didn't reach Kurt's ears.

"What? You want to go to the Lima Bean? You cannot go there! There are so many people they could see us and what if…"

"Of course there will be people around. We cannot hide forever Kurt. Let's go there and try, it's the first step for you to get some courage, okay?"

Kurt began to panic.

"No! Look at the weather, it snowing out there, maybe we won't even get there, We should really stay here and watch a movie, Mercedes told me about a good one…"

Blaine smiled and out his hands on Kurt's cheeks.

"Look me in the eyes, Kurt. I would never force you to do something that you don't want to do. But I really think that it would be good for you to get out and to prove yourself that you don't need to be scared. This will be a very nice afternoon with the two of us drinking our favorite coffee, okay?"

"Blaine, I…"

"Please. Let's try this, you need to try this. And you won't be alone, I'll be there every step on the way. There's nothing gonna happen to you."

"I am not scared about myself, I'm scared about you."

Blaine kissed him softly on the forehead.

"We will take care of each other, okay? Together we are strong and we can do everything we want to. So come on. I really like that beautiful face of yours better when there's a smile."

Kurt looked at him and slowly a small smile appeared on his face. Blaine laughed.

"Well, that wasn't a real smile, but it's a start. Now come on, get on those fancy shoes you got and then let's go."

It was just like Blaine had told him- nobody was watching them. Well, of course there were people watching but that was mostly because of Blaine's legs and the way he walked on his crutches. Kurt didn't like it, but Blaine had told him that it was okay for him, so he tried to act like that as well. It didn't really work. He was angry at those people for staring at Blaine like that and for the things he thought they were thinking. He shook his head and went to a table in the middle of the room, since the ones at the windows were already taken.

Blaine sat down and Kurt took his crutches to the near wall, so they wouldn't be in someone's way. He would get them later for Blaine when they were leaving.

* * *

Five minutes later they were sitting there, drinking their coffee.

Blaine tried to make Kurt laugh but he could see that Kurt wasn't relaxed at all.

"Hey Kurt look over there. There are Tina and Mike."

Blaine waved towards them and then Kurt saw the two coming to them.

"Hey. I'm sorry, but we just wanted to go. Mike has to go to his daddy."

There was a tone in Tina's voice that showed that she wasn't really in a good mood and about to scream around. Mike didn't look happy as well and rolled his eyes.

"Tina, I told you at least a hundred times that…"

"No Mike Chang! I heard enough of this, let's just go. Bye Kurt, bye Blaine. Have a nice day!"

With an annoyed look at Mike she went out, Mike shared one last look with the boys and followed her. Blaine and Kurt could see them fighting on the parking space before they drove away.

"Well, they didn't look really happy, didn't they?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I think Tina is angry because Mike wants to go to the college his father chose for him and not the college he want to go to."

"Really? Well, from what Mike had told me his father can be pretty… dominant."

"Yes he is as far as I know, but I can understand Tina. I wouldn't give up my biggest dream just because my father wants something different from me."

"Well Kurt, it's pretty easy for you to say so. Your father stands behind you no matter what. He accepted you the way you are long ago and he would support you in almost everything. Other people aren't so happy to have a dad like you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that for Mike it seems to be really important what his father thinks of him and from what he told me, his father would be more than just disappointed if he wouldn't go to that college. I can understand that he does want to make his father proud. I guess he is scared to see what's going to happen if he rejects his wishes."

"Are you Dumbledore now, or why are you so wise today?"

Blaine smiled and softly beat Kurt's arm.

"Hey! I am always wise and smart!"

"Yes, when you're sleeping and when you're on those heavy pain killers."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you shall not tell lies!"

"I'm not lying. I'm just wondering why you seem to know everything today. You have an answer to every single question."

"No I don't. I wish I do, but there are many, many things that I know nothing of. It's just… I don't want to disappoint my dad either. I only see him once a year sometimes even less and… I know that he is not happy with my life. Neither with me being gay nor with me being a cripple. Now, Kurt, don't interrupt. Basically I am a cripple. He always tried to help me but every time I look into his eyes I have the feeling that he is dreaming, that he doesn't see me but the boy I could have become. I want to make him proud, that's why I probably act the same as Mike does."

"You would give up you dream just to make your father's wish come true?"

"If that's what he wants… I don't really know Kurt, I haven't thought of college yet. But I know that it would be a very hard decision for me."

"I still don't get that."

"You don't need to. Burt is awesome; I guess you will never have to deal with something like that."

"If you say so."

"Yes, I say so."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and took his hand into his. At first Kurt wanted to put his hand back from him, but Blaine didn't let him go.

"Blaine, we cannot…"

"Yes we can, Kurt. Look around, nobody is watching us and the world still exists. Everything's fine. Now you haven't told me about your shopping trip with Mercedes this morning yet. I want to know everything you have seen."

Blaine's plan worked. He wanted to detract Kurt from his own thoughts and talking about shopping trips always made Kurt forget everything else.

They were sitting like that for over an hour, holding hands and talking. With every single minute Kurt relaxed a little bit more.

"Red and purple? Now way, that cannot be the combination of the future! I mean, I am open to many new fashion trends but that's just…"

"You have a good fashion taste, Blaine but trust me I know that fashion of tomorrow and I am telling you that next year there will be those colors everywhere for you to see."

"I don't know, it just… crazy."

"You know people said the same about-"

Kurt didn't finish the sentence. He was looking out of the window, it was still snowing and right there on the parking lot, looking through the windows was…Karofsky. Kurt's heart stopped and, panicked, he let go of Blaine's hands.

Karofsky looked towards them. Shocked Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and stared at Blaine. How could he be so stupid? He knew that going out in public wasn't a good idea. What if Karofsky was going to hunt them from now on?

Blaine looked at him, Kurt could see his lips moving but no sound came to his ears.

"Kurt."

"Kurt."

"Kurt, what's going on? Talk to me?"

Slowly Blaine's voice reached his ears. Kurt looked out of the window again but Karofsky was still standing there and put his index finger on his lips to show Kurt to shut up. Then he turned around and left.

"Kurt!"

He looked at his boyfriend who seemed to be pretty worried about him.

"What?"

"One minute we were talking and holding hands and everything was fine and then in the next moment you look like a haunted rabbit and let go of my hand. Are you alright?"

"Sure I am. I think we should go, the weather is getting worse. I drive you home."

He stood up and put on his jacket while Blaine was still sitting and watching him. He didn't know what was going on here.

"Kurt, are you sure you're alright? We can stay a little bit here or if you're uncomfortable with me being here we can go to your house and talk about this."

"Stop that Blaine! I'm not sick or something, I just don't want to be stuck here in the snow and I guess you're mom is already waiting for you."

"Hey..." Blaine tried to touch Kurt's hand but he just went one step back, out of his reach.

Blaine looked at Kurt with sad eyes.

"Kurt, I know that this is hard but you did so well. Let's go and talk about this, okay?"

"There is nothing to talk about Blaine Anderson! I'm gonna drive you home and then everything's gonna be fine."

"You need to talk about this; I am here for you, always."

"Well, I don't want to talk with you right now, okay? Let's just go."

With one last angry glance at Blaine, Kurt went out in the snow, walking towards his car, leaving Blaine behind.

He didn't know what was going on. Kurt had been fine and relaxed one minute and then out of nowhere he totally changed his mood. Yes, it was snowing outside, but it was getting less snow and not more. The roads were still good.

Blaine could feel the people in the Lima Bean staring at him, their little fight hadn't been unnoticed by them. He looked outside to see Kurt sitting in his car. Blaine sighed and wanted to stand up when he noticed that his crutches were near the wall, Kurt had took them there so they wouldn't be in somebody's way and he was supposed to give them to Blaine once he needed them. Now they were out of reach. Although Blaine could walk a few steps without them, he still needed somebody to help him in case he would fall. And he fell a lot when he was walking on his own. Nevertheless it was hurting like hell and he wasn't in the mood to try that in the middle of a café.

"Excuse me." The waitress just passed by his table. "Could you...um...those crutches over there, those are mine and I need them. My friend forgot to give them to me so could you please..." The waitress gave him a fake smile and said: "Of course hon, I'll get them for you." While she was taking his crutches he put on his jacket. When she came back she handed him the crutches, clearly expecting him to stand up on his own.

"Um...I need them to stand up." She looked at him like some kind of freak, gave him the crutches and went away, although Blaine knew that she was still looking at him. Slowly he got up. His legs were stiff from the long sitting in one position so he struggled a little bit until he got his balance. He looked to the waitress and saw that she was eyeing his legs with a disgusting look at her face. Blaine didn't think his heart could sink deeper into his chest after the fight with Kurt, but it could. Slowly he turned around and walked outside and tried to ignore the looks the other costumers gave him. Shortly before he reached the door he heard an old woman say:" Poor boy, look at his legs, they're disgusting. He cannot even walk really on his own. I would give myself a gun if I had to walk around like that."

Blaine clenched his jaw and opened the door and went out in the snow.

"Damn it!"

It was hard to walk on his crutches on the snow. He didn't really got a hold of the ground and slowly he walked towards the car. He could see Kurt watching him in the rear view mirror and he gave him a small smile, he hoped that he could talk to Kurt once he was in the car.

Suddenly one of his crutches slipped over the smooth ground and he fell hard on his right arm. He let out a cry of pain when his back screamed in agony and a sharp pain appeared in his shoulder.

He looked to Kurt, expecting him to come out of the car to help him, but Kurt wasn't moving. He just stared at him in shock and didn't move at all.

Blaine didn't understand what was going on. Why wasn't Kurt helping him? He couldn't be that angry, couldn't he?

Slowly he tried to get up but his back and his shoulder let him fall back almost instantly. He wouldn't be able to stand up without help. Suddenly he heard a car starting and looked up. With our shock he saw that it was Kurt's car that was leaving the parking lot. For a small moment he saw Kurt crying in the rear view mirror and then he was gone and Blaine was alone on the cold ground of the parking lot.

* * *

**In the meantime on the parking lot**

Kurt was running out of the Lima Bean towards his car. He couldn't believe all of this. It had been so great; he was nearly relaxed when he was sitting with Blaine inside. But then Karofsky came... What was he doing here? Was he watching him? It was stupid of him to think that everything would gonna be alright. He really wanted to believe Blaine but he knew that Karofsky was planning something.

When he reached the car he felt bad for leaving Blaine in there but he just needed a few moments for himself to clear his mind.

He opened the car door and sat down on the driver seat, waiting for Blaine with his eyes closed.

"That was such a nice little faggot show."

Kurt's heart stopped. The voice was coming from the backseat and he knew that voice. It was the voice he was hearing every single night in his dreams. It was Karofsky.

"No, don't turn around and pretend like I am not here."

"What do you want from me? Why are you in my car?"

"I just wanted to talk to you alone before your crippled friend comes. Because he's so freaking slow we should get a few minutes to clear some things."

"Don't talk about him like that you stupid bastard!"

"Oh Kurt... If I were you, I would be really, really nice to me. Do you know what I can do to your crippled boyfriend? I have a knife in my pocket and it's pretty sharp. So if you don't do what I tell you, he will suffer incredible pain. Do you want him to suffer?"

Kurt paled.

"Please, leave Blaine alone."

"I will, but only if you play by my rules."

Kurt's heart stopped. What should he do? He cannot let Karofsky hurt Blaine, Blaine had suffered enough in his life. He believed Karofsky that he would hurt him.

He looked to the cafe. Blaine was nowhere to see, he was still inside.

He swallowed.

"What do you want me to do?"

Karofsky let out an ugly laugh.

"At first I want to see the cripple suffer. No worries- I won't hurt him. You will. You will be very, very mean to him and in a few days you will break up with him. Do you understand what I'm saying? You will tell no one about this and every day after school you will secretly come to my house. Then I will make you mine. If you tell anyone I will kill you crippled boyfriend. And I mean what I say. Do you believe me?"

Kurt couldn't say anything. He was paralyzed by shock and fear.

"I asked you something handsome. Do you believe me?"

Kurt swallowed. This couldn't be happening. Karofsky threatened him! He was about to hurt Blaine if he wouldn't do what he want. In this moment Kurt knew that he has no chance. Even the thought to hurt Blaine like that shattered his heart in thousand pieces. It wasn't fair. After all this time he finally found someone he could share everything with, someone who listened to him and was there for him if he needed someone. And now he should let all of this go?

"How long did you plan all this?"

"Oh I've been watching you for a few weeks now Kurt. I couldn't stand to see you hanging out with that cripple. You deserve better. And now I want to see him suffer. He deserves it."

"He doesn't."

"Don't disagree with me or he will suffer even more!"

Kurt started to cry. This couldn't be real, it just couldn't!

"What... what are you gonna do with me when I am coming to your... your house?"

"Oh I won't tell you that. It's gonna be a surprise. Ah look, the little cripple is coming. Shh! Don't you dare to get out to him."

The moment Kurt saw Blaine appearing in the rear view mirror, he wanted to get out and get as far away with him as he could.

"But I...I have to drive him home..."

"Didn't you listen what I have just told you? You will hurt him as much as a person can hurt another one. This is where it starts. Start the engine."

Kurt couldn't move, he looked back to Blaine who was looking so sad and he saw that he had trouble walking on the snow. The moment Blaine fell Kurt let out a cry and wanted to get out when he suddenly felt something cold and sharp against his throat.

"No, no, no honey. You won't help him. If you're lucky he's gonna freeze to death. We're driving."

"I can't..."

"Stop crying Hummel! I know where you're friends lives. If he does make it out of here alive then I will come to him and visit him with my nice knife. So start the engine, now."

Kurt had no chance but to start the car. He cried and started to drive. One last look in the rear view mirror showed him a struggling Blaine who was lying on the ground, his face full of irritation and sadness. After he turned around the corner, the knife on his throat disappeared.

* * *

"Kurt... Kurt!"

Blaine was still lying on the ground, slowly crying after Kurt although his car was already gone.

"Kurt. "

He was totally exhausted, not only physical but emotionally as well. He couldn't understand any of this. Why did Kurt leave him here alone? Why hadn't he even helped him? That wasn't the Kurt he knew. No matter how angry he would have been, he would have helped him.

Blaine didn't even feel his body getting colder, he was shocked and his heart was hurting more than his back ever had. He started shivering after a while. He knew he should call for help but he didn't have the strength, all he could do was thinking of Kurt.

Sometime later a car came into the parking space. He stopped the car and got out, noticing Blaine on the ground, next to him his crutches.

"Hey kid, you need some help?"

Slowly Blaine looked up and only then he noticed that he didn't care whether he helped him or not. He felt warm hands touching his face.

„Damn it kid, you're freezing and your lips starting to turn blue. Come on, try to stand up."

The man tried to get Blaine to stand, but he couldn't feel his legs anymore, so he would have fallen down, if the man hadn't held him.

Blaine didn't seem to notice any of this. He wasn't reacting anymore and finally his world went back.

"Kid come on, you need to stay awake! Come on, I'm gonna get you to the hospital."

He lift the boy upon his shoulders and got him to his car. The boy was ice cold, and his lips were starting to turn blue. He noticed that he wasn't even shivering any more. He couldn't think what would have happened to the kid if he hadn't had the desire for a good strong coffee? After he placed him in the backseat and put a blanket over him and the heater on full, he went back to get the crutches. This kid seemed to have trouble with his legs, they were pretty skinny... When he took the crutches he looked to the cafe, the few people inside were watching him and he shot them an angry glance.

How could those people let the boy lying here in the snow? How could they be so cruel?

If it hadn't been for the kid, he would have gone in there and told him his opinion but he didn't have the time now. The kid needed to get to a hospital, as soon as possible.

* * *

**So... poor Klaine! The good times are over... No! :'( Stay tuned for more and please, please leave a review. Kurt and Blaine would love to know that you care and I promise I will try to send them a note about it. xD**

**~Jesssy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again!**

**I am so, so, sooo sorry for the late update! I promise I will make it up to you guys! But finally here's another chapter and I hope you'll like it. **

**WARNINGS: As I already said at the beginning of chapter 1 this fic won't be such a happy one all the time. There will be a lot of angst in the next chapters but I promise that there will be a happy ending! If you don't want to read the "dark chapters" just let me know and I tell you what happened so you can understand the ending. ;) So I warn you again: Lots of angst and drug abuse, in later chapters some violence!  
**

**Sorry for all mistakes, they are all mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Three days later

„Okay handsome. You're coming to me, right after school. I don't want you to talk much with the others and you're not going to stupid Glee practice today, you understand? Don't try anything stupid, I'll keep an eye on you and promise me, I will know if you disobey and you know what will happen then, right?"

Kurt closed his eyes and bit on his shaking lips.

„Right."

„Awesome. Now go to your car and drive to school, see you there."

The call was being ended and Kurt stood in the kitchen, still totally shocked.

The last 3 days had been terrible. After they left the parking lot Korowski forced him to drive around a bit and then let him into his house where Kurt was just sitting there, watching while Korowski was reading something.

Kurt had no idea what had happened to Blaine. He wanted to call him, but Dave took his cell phone. Kurt knew that he had answeared all the text messages in his name and he really didn't want to know what stupid things he wrote. Korowksi gave him a new phone, which number only he had. When he was at home he was too scared to call or even to drive to Blaine. He hadn't called Burt. Kurt knew that Blaine was alive, he had seen Korowksky writing a text message from his phone to him, but that was all he knew. He didn't knwo whether Blaine was okay or in pain or what Dave had told him.

Well, hopefully he would know once he came to school.

He went to the car and put on his usual smile. Dave had showed him photos and videos on the internet with all the things he would do to Blaine if Kurt wouldn't do what he wanted him to do. It was... terrifying and Kurt believed every single word he said. He knew that he had to get away from Blaine, and hurt him fort hat matter, in order to protect him. This day was gonna be terrible.

„Hey Cerdes, how was your weekend?"

Mercedes turned around to look at Kurt.

„My weekend? Tell me about yours! I texted you whether you wanted to go shopping with me in the mall but you just said that you're busy, you didn't even tell me why!"

Kurt paled but behind Mercedes he saw one of Korowskis buddys standing, closely wathcing him.

„Well, I was busy. Why does it matter what am I doing?"

„It doesn't, but you're always telling me why you're having no time for me. And on Saturday the new collection came, I would have never believed that Kurt Hummel would skip that just because he is busy."

„Okay... well maybe I'll take a look at them today."

„Awesome, I'm coming with you. I saw that shirt that I really like but I don't know wether I should buy it, it's kinda expensive..."

„Sorry Mercedes, but I think I look on my own. You know the last time we went there? All men were talking to you and in the end I ended up looking alone."

Mercedes carefully watched her best friend.

„Are you okay, Kurt?"

„Of course I am! I have to go, I need to make my French homework. See you!"

„Yeah, see you in Glee practice!"

„Oh I'm not going today, my throat hurts and I just want to go to be or shopping, I'll decide later. Bye!"

Then he was gone. Mercedes looked after him and shook her head. Sometimes she just couldn't read Kurt Hummel. A bad feeling inside of her appeared. Since Kurt was together with Blaine, they didn't have as much time spending together than before. And Kurt had changed, Mercedes was happy for him but she couldn't really understand why Kurt gave so many things up, just because Blaine couldn't do them properly. She knew that he helped him with a lot of things, instead of spending an evening at her house and watching movies together. And if they did that, Blaine was always there with him. She had noticed that they were drifting apart but she guessed that it was normal when someone was so deeply in love with Kurt. She liked Blaine but she knew that they would never be really close friends. He was nice, but he was also very shy around them. And he and Rachel got all the solos, which wasn't fair at all.  
„Mercedes!"

She turned around to see Blaine rolling towards her in his wheelchair. She was surprised, she had never seen him in the wheelchair outside practice. In school he was always walking on his crutches.

„Blaine."

When he reached her she could see that he looked terrible. He was pale as a ghost and there were deep dark circles under his eyes, sweat was on his forehead. She had to admit that she didn't really care. He was the reason why she had spend the whole weekend alone without her best friend.

„Have you... have you seen Kurt?" Blaine was out of breath.

„Yeah. Why, did you lose him?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

„Uhm... we kinda had a fight and I just.. I need to talk to him."

„He went to French class to do some homework."

„Oh... okay. Thanks."

But before Blaine had said the last work Mercedes turned around and went away, leaving him alone.

Blaine felt sick. This weekend had been the worst in his whole life. He didn't really know what happened, he couldn't understand any of it. The only thing he knew was that he had pushed Kurt too far. He wasn't ready to deal with his fear right now, at least not in public. Then Kurt drove away, leaving him alone in the cold snow. Why did he leave him? He couldn't be that angry, couldn't he?

When Blaine regained consciousness he had been in the hospital under what felt like a thousand blankets. His mother was standing next to his bed and watched him with tears in her eyes. In that moment Blaine knew that all the independence he gained from his mom in the last few weeks was gone now. He wouldn't have that anymore, not after what had just happend.

He had been in hospital until yesterday. The doctors said that he were lucky. If the man hadn't helped him... the worst part of all of this had been the pain. After the numb feeling left, the pain came back to him with full force. He was lying in the hospital, and tried to scream the pain out. Between the cries had always been Kurt's name, he knew that his mom had tried to call him, but he didn't answear his phone.

Blaine got a huge dose of morphin and then slept until yesterday morning when they told him that he could go home.

His mother wanted him to stay in bed and their first big fight ever came up. They were screaming at each other, Blaine wanted to go to school, to talk to Kurt, no matter how much pain he was in. But his mother didn't want him to go. He won the fight. But he knew that if one single bad thing would happen now, his mother would arrange him to transfer school again or leaving him at home forever.

He pushed his wheelchair through the long corridor, towards the French classroom. Nobody was talking to him, but he was used to it. When he was with Kurt the Glee members stopped and talked with him, but it was just becuase he was Kurt's boyfriend. They didn't know each other so well because Blaine was always with Kurt and his mother didn't alloud him to go out with them in the evening. He got along well with Rachel, but he knew that she was nice to him because she didn't want to lose her duet partner. Without Kurt he was alone in this school.

Shortly before he reached the classroom he had to struggle to not let go of the scream of pain inside of him. He refused to take the big pills this morning, he wanted to have a clear head when he was talking to Kurt.

He pushed himself threw the door where Kurt was sitting, head in his hands. When he heard the noise of the wheels he looked up.

„Blaine! What... what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

„Kurt,I am so sorry for everything."

Kurt looked at him in total shock.

„What...? I left you on the parking lot."

And that's all my fault because I pushed you to far. I should have known that you weren't ready for that kind of thing, and I am sorry."

Kurt's body began to shake and Blaine wheeled towards him.

„Hey Kurt, you're alright? Talk to me."

Kurt looked at him, tears were in his eyes.

„I..."

Before he could say anything else his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw a message from Korowksi.

_Remember that video with the poking stick? U better do._

_Say this: U weren't in the mood for being with him, u wanted 2 have fun. Make a small story, but don't break up with him yet. I will know if u do._

Kurt gasped. This couldn't be real. He looked around in the room but he and Blaine were the only ones there.

„Kurt? Plese, tell me what's going on? I am worried about you."

He looked at Blaine and took a deep breath then he stood up so he was higher than Blaine.

„I wasn't in the mood for doing something with you."

His heart nearly broke when he saw Blaine's eyes widen in shock and disappointment.

„But... but why? We had so much fun, I thought..."

„Yeah that's it. You thought! You thought that, not me. I wasn't having fun, I didn't want to do something with you that day in the first place."

„I... I don't understand..."

„Come on, don't act so stupid. I didn't want to do something with you that day, okay? I was fed up with you and now leave me alone, I need to finish this before the bell rings."

He sat down again and looked at his homework. After a minute that felt like an eternity he could hear Blaine leaving the room without saying another word.

His phone rang again.

_Well done. Next time you will be apologizing and telling him that you're seeing someone else. But let's wait with that till 2morrow._

Kurt threw his phone against the next wall and alloud himself to cry for five minutes, Blaine's eyes always in his mind.

The rest of the day went by without Blaine really noticing anything that was going on around him. He talked to nobody and nobody talked to him. The pain in his back was being numbed from the pain in his heart. He acted like a roboter. At noon he ate on his own watching Kurt being with the other Glee members, laughing. About him? He didn't know. He was worried about Kurt. His words had hurt him but they weren't like something that Kurt would say to him. He always told him right to his face if he wanted some time alone, so why not this time? The thoughts in his head were spinning around like they were in a hurricane. Why did Kurt act like that? He was sure of one thing: He wouldn't let Kurt go that easy, he would fight for their love!

After school Kurt went to his car and drove to Korowskis house. School had been a nightmare come true. Although he was with the other Glee members he could feel that Mercedes wasn't in a good mood and didn't talk to him at lunch. He acted like always and everytime when he was about to show something from his real mind, he saw Korowski or some of his friends. But the worst thing had been the confrontation with Blaine. His Blaine, the only guy he really loved. The one who made him feel happy and safe. The one he could tell everything. Why had the world to be so unfair? Blaine looked so hurt and confused. He would hate Kurt by now.

Kurt knew that this was just the start, that it would be getting worse. Maybe the others would find out that he was acting strange? But then Korowski would hurt Blaine as well, he said that nobody should notice anything about that. It should develop very slowly.

When he drove into the driveway of Korowskis house, he saw that he was already standing in front of it.

„Well done Hummel. That wasn't bad for the first day. Come in, I have a surprise for you."

Dave took his hand and Kurt followed him into the house. On the table in the living room stood a huge bowl of ice cream.

„I thought you deserve something nice so let's just watch a little bit TV, okay?"

Kurt just nodded and stared at the ice cream.

„Listen Kurt. I want you to know that I am not doing this for hurting you. I want to help you. This cripple isn't someone you should hang out with, the stupid Glee members as well. I want you to belong to me, Kurt. With me you can have a whole new world, I can show you so many things you never even thought about. But before we can start that perfect life, we have to get rid of your old life. Here, I made some ice tea for you. Drink it."

Kurt's blue eyes stared into Korowskis. He thought that the afternoons at Dave's would be a nightmare, but here they were sitting, watching TV and eating ice cream. Slowly he took the offered ice tea and drank it. Korowski smiled.

„That's good. You will see, you're going to like this."

After a few minutes Kurt could feel himself relaxing on the couch and even when Dave put his arm around Kurt's shoulder he didn't mind. It felt good. He felt good and strong and full of... courage.

„You're alright?"

Kurt turned to Dave and smiled at him.

„I've never been better. Was there something in the ice tea? `cause I could swear that I wasn't in such a mood a minute ago."

„No there wasn't something in it. What do you think of me?! Maybe you're just starting to enjoy all of this and to see that this is better for you than anything you did before."

„Yeah maybe I do. Why were you so mean before Dave, huh?"

Kurt moved closer to Dave and Dave could feel sweat appearing on his forehead.

„Well... I just wanted to play a little game and this is the final of it. Do you like it?"

„Oh yeah, I do."

„Awesome, come on, let's watch TV and relax a little bit."

Half an hour later Kurt lay in Dave's lap who was moving his hand through his hair.

While Kurt had his eyes closed he asked:"Can you sing?"

„What?"

„I have never heard you singing. Can you do it?"

„I can't sing, not even a little bit."

„Are you sure?"

„Yes, I am sure and you don't want to hear me singing."

„What a shame..."

„Why?"

„I think guys who can sing are hot."

Dave stopped the movement of his hand. His face looked serious.

„Get up Hummel."

With an irritated look Kurt sat up and looked Dave in the eyes who was going to the cupboard and came back with a small box.

„Kurt I tell you something really important now, and you must not tell anybody else, okay? This will be our secret."

„Hmmm..."

„You like this, don't you? You enjoyed this afternoon so far, right?"

„Hmm.. Yes I did."

„Well I want you to take these pills twice a day. One right in the morning and the other one in the afternoon, after school. You hear me?"

„Why do you want me to take pils?"  
„Becuase they make you feel good. They make you feel like this."

„You... you drugged me?"

„Yeah I did, for your best."

Although Kurt felt a little bit dizzy and light headed, Dave's words made his head screaming.

„I... I don't want to! You cannot just drug me, you... this is kidnapping!"

Dave took Kurt's shaking hands into his.

„Kurt, if you take these pills then we both can have a really good time."

„But I don't want to be drugged! I like to have my own mind, okay?"

„Kurt please..."

Kurt stood up. „I'm leaving Dave. You're not gonna drug me again."

„Kurt Hummel, if you don't take these pills then I give them to your sweet crippled boyfriend. And I would give him more than just one pill. I guess with his other pain killers together it wouldn't be that good to him, do you agree with me?"

Kurt's face paled and turned white as a sheet.

„You wouldn't..." he whispered.

„Oh yes, I would. Don't test me Hummel."

„Please... don't."

„It's up on you. If you behave, then he won't have to suffer so much."

Kurt felt totally like himself now. He was angry at himself for letting himself go that much. How could he acted like he did? He knew that it were the drugs Korowksi gave him, but that wasn't fair! If he would take these drugs twice a day he would act different and the others would notice that.

Kurt felt totally like himself now. He was angry at himself for letting himself go that much. How could he acted like he did? He knew that it were the drugs Korowksi gave him, but that wasn't fair! If he would take these drugs twice a day he would act different and the others would notice that. But did he has a choice? He needed to protect Blaine.

„Okay."

„Excuse me? I didn't understand that, please repeat it."

„I'll take them."

„That's my boy. So come on, take another one for today and then we will finish watching this movie, alright?"

With tears in his eyes Kurt swallowed the second pill and all he could think about was Blaine. When the drugs began to work, his cell phone rang, but Kurt didn't notice. Secretly Korowksi took the phone and read the message.

_Kurt, I don't know what's going on with you, but I am worried about you. Please call me back, I need to hear that's everything's alright. Please... I... I cannot stand being apart from you and I know you wouldn't do anything like this without a good reason. But please be honest to me, Kurt. Love you, XO Blaine._

Korowki laughed out loud, his plan really worked out. That cripple acts exactly the way Korowski wanted him to. Kurt looked at him.

„You're okay?"

Korowksi smiled at him and put his arm over Kurt's shoulders.

„I've never been better honey."

* * *

**So... did you like this or do you want to kill me right now for being so mean? Like I said - there will be a happy ending but at first there has to be the big storm and lots of angst!**

**Please leave me a review, I would love to hear what you think!**

**Love, Jesssy**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Sorry guys for the late update, but here's finally the next very, very dark chapter. It's the worst thing a Klaine Fan can imagine :-( Sorry I'm doing this for you guys, but that's just how the story works. But no worries, we're still far away from the ending, a lot can happen. :D**

**Read and enjoy and please, please leave a review! Maybe then I will be more motivated to post the next chapter soon. :D**

**WARNINGS: Drug abuse, drama, bottom!Blaine, stupid!Kurt**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next day Kurt was walking down the hallway to Glee practice room. He took his pill this morning and this whole day so far had been amazing. Nobody was bullying him, and all of his friends didn't seem to notice anything different about him, except that he seemed to be in a pretty good mood. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine yet, they had different classes the whole morning and in the break Kurt had been with Korowski and the other guys from football team behind the gym, smoking. Deep inside him Kurt knew that he would never do this if he had a clear mind, but he didn't care. These drugs made him feel free and independent. He knew it was wrong, but Korowski told him all the time that he was awesome the way he acted and that he really liked him.

Now Glee practice was next. He would see Blaine and he knew what he had to do. Korowski gave him another pill just half an hour ago so he would be in the right mood for the talk with his boyfriend.

The room was empty except for Blaine. He looked up and saw Kurt and made an attempt to stand up but Kurt shook his head.

„No, there's no need for you to stand up."

Kurt stood right in front of Blaine and looked down at him. The old Kurt inside of him screamed at him to notice how bad Blaine looked and that he seemed to be in a lot of pain. But Kurt didn't notice that voice.

„Kurt, I... did you get my message?"

„Maybe, I didn't check my phone."

„Oh... okay. I... I just wanted to let you know that it's okay. I mean... if you have a problem you can talk to me. I am worried about you, Kurt. And I don't want this to... I just want to be with you."

„Blaine... you're right. There's a reason why I acted like I did. And you deserve to know it."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

„I am seeing someone else."

Everything inside Blaine seemed to break apart. This couldn't be real...

„I... I don't believe that."

„Do it or not. But I won't lie to you. I'm seeing him for some time now, and I didn't want to tell you because I know that it will hurt you. I don't love you anymore Blaine. This other guy... he makes me happy."

Tears started to run down Blaine's face.

„No... no.. this can't... I don't... Please Kurt... Please... Why?"

„We understand each other. With him I can do what I want. I can be free and independent. He showed me sides of love I've never known. He made me see myself in a whole new light. I am happy with him."

Blaine swallowed.

„Who?"  
„You will see that soon enough. He is at this school, but I won't tell you the name yet. It isn't your business any more."

„Kurt please... I can't... I don't want to be apart from you. Please tell me why. You seemed happy with me as well. Or was that a lie?"

„It was. Maybe at first I was attracted by you. I mean look at yourself – from your waist upside you really are handsome."

„Does this... does this has anything to do with me not being able to... to walk?"

Kurt wanted this to be over. Korowski had told him to avoid a long sad goodbye scene, so he needed to come to the point.

„Blaine, you're annoying me. Can't you just let go? Of course it has something to do with it! I am fed up to care for you the whole time! Every time I wanted to do something with you, I needed to think whether you could even do that! I don't want any of this anymore. I want to live my life the way I want to and not being stopped by you."

„Kurt..." Blaine shook his head, tears still running down his face. „This isn't you talking. What's going on?"

„Damn it, YOU are going on, okay? I don't want to hang out with you anymore. I don't want to talk to you anymore. I don't want to look at your ugly skinny legs anymore. It is over. You get that?"

„Kurt I..."

„I don't want to have anything to do with you cripple anymore, okay? Leave me alone. Goodbye Blaine Anderson."

With these words Kurt left Blaine behind and left the room. He was proud of himself. The screaming and crying Kurt inside him could be ignored easily.

* * *

The other members from the New Directions found Blaine lying on the ground of practice room. Tina ran to him.

„Blaine! Blaine what's going on? Are you okay?"

„Did you fell?"

„Dude, why are you crying?"

All those questions ran down on Blaine but he they didn't make sense to him. All he could think about was Kurt.

„Blaine... please, you need to get up from the ground, this isn't good for your back."

_All they care about me is my back..._

„Blaine... Finn, Puck, help me get him on that chair."

Blaine could feel strong hands getting him onto the chair he fell down from before. He looked at his legs; his vision was blurred by all the tears.

„What happened?"

Blaine took a deep breath and looked up. They were all looking at him, a worried expression on their face.

„It's... Kurt."

„Kurt? What happened? Is he alright?"

„He... he just..."

„Blaine, it's okay. You can talk to us."

„He just... he broke up with me."

The atmosphere in the room changed immediately from worry to shock.

„What?"

„Never! He would never to that! You must have got him wrong."

„No... he doesn't love me... He is seeing someone."

„No way!"

„Please... I... I just want to go home."

„Oh honey, are you sure you want to be alone right now? I can get you home..."

„No Tina, it's okay. I'll call my mom. I just... I just want to go."

Slowly and with stiff movements Blaine took his crutches and with Mike's help he could get up. Without looking at anybody else he slowly made his way out.

„What the hell was that?" Mercedes was the first one who interrupted the silence.

„Why would Kurt break up with him? He loves Blaine!"

„I know Tina. I'll talk to him. Oh Kurt Hummel, you won't get away with this."

* * *

„Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt was just walking down the parking lot to his car to drive to Dave when he heard Mercedes angry voice yelling behind him.

„What's up Mercedes? I really don't have time right now."

„Please tell me that you didn't just break up with Blaine. Tell me that all of this is just the stupidest joke I have ever heard."

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. The drugs were still working.

„If I tell you that I would be lying to you."

„What? Why the hell did you broke up with him!? You love him!"

„I don't love him! I thought I did... but...he was my first boyfriend ever I didn't know what I was doing, okay? I'm fed up. I don't want to have anything to do with him anymore. My life will change now, Mercedes. Except that or not. I don't care."

„What? I don't understand you Kurt. A few days ago you were so happy and now you're talking like that! What happened?"

„I woke up. And you know that I am good at acting. I didn't want to hurt him or anyone else. So I acted like I was happy. Now I am really happy because I'm about to leave everything of this behind and start a new life."

„A new life? What kind of a new life you would to start?"

„I guess you will see. I am sorry Mercedes; I really enjoyed our talk but I need to go now. Bye."

With these words Kurt turned around and went to his car.

„I am not ready with you yet Kurt Hummel! You won't get away with this so easily!"

* * *

The rest of the week went by without Blaine appearing at school. He didn't answered his phone and his mom said that he wasn't feeling so good and wanted to see no one. Everyone from the New Directions tried to talk to Kurt, to get to know what was going on with him, but they all got the talk about starting a new life and so on. On Friday they slowly started to believe him, although most of them didn't like the new Kurt. They were sitting in practice room and waited for Mr. Shue, Kurt wasn't there yet.

„Maybe... maybe he really changed. I mean... everybody changes..."

„We're talking about Kurt, Rachel. The Kurt you and I watched movies every evening with and told each other everything."

„I know that Mercedes! But we talked to him and if you ask me... I think he really looks happy."

„Yeah, he does."

„Maybe this is just a phase. I mean... maybe he needs to discover this new life to come back to his old one?"

„I hope that... I really don't want to loose him.."

In this moment Kurt walked into the room.

„Hey guys. Who doesn't want to loose who?"

„We don't want to loose the old Kurt that need to be somewhere deep inside you."

„Ah come on, you're still thinking about that? Come on guys, don't be so stupid. Look at me: I am fine. I've never been better."

„Then why aren't you talking to us anymore? Where are you the whole day?"

„I am busy... Getting to know new people you know... It's hard to be famous."

„Famous...?"

In this moment Mr. Shuster came into the room followed by Blaine.

„Okay New Directions. I just talked to Blaine and he isn't feeling well enough to be in the New Direction any more, at least not in the next few weeks. I ask you to respect his decision and to help him come back to us, because Blaine, we really don't want to loose a talent like yours." He smiled at Blaine but Blaine had only eyes for Kurt who rolled his eyes and ignored him. Blaine swallowed down the new stream of tears. He had been crying enough theses days and he won't cry in front of Kurt. He needed to be strong for what he was going to do.

„For his goodbye he prepared a song he would like to perform to you. Blaine – the stage is yours."

„Thanks Mr. Schue." He swallowed.

„I know that I haven't been here very long but... I want you to know that I really enjoyed this time with you. You became my friends and that means a lot to me. Probably more than you can imagine. This song is for the person I love the most. The person who was always there for me and made me smile in my darkest hours. Kurt I don't know what's going on with you. But I know that this isn't you talking. I want you to know that I am always there for you and you can count on me. This song is for you."

Kurt still ignored him. It was easy for him to ignore the Blaine standing right in front of him, but it was hard to ignore the screaming Kurt inside his head who was ripping his heart apart.

Before he could say something the music started.

_Guess we knew this was coming on  
Cause you're already gone in my head  
You can tell me that I'm wrong  
That you're staying with me instead  
When winter has come along  
And summer's dead and gone  
Is there anything left here to say?  
I can put my arms around  
The emptiness I found  
And find a way to make you stay_

But I'm standing still  
I'm standing still  
As you leave me now  
I'm standing still  
I'm standing still  
As you're walking out  
I'm just standing still

Kurt couldn't help himself but looking at that beautiful guy in front of him who was singing this song for him. He felt the Kurt inside his head coming closer to him and in this moment he wanted nothing else than to jump up and give that guy a huge hug. But he didn't.

_Now before I felt so strong  
Pieces of me break so easy  
What I thought would be the end  
Is just the feeling that you freed me  
Girl this ain't giving up  
It's knowing where to stop  
Knowing when the thing is over  
I know my life is blind  
I see for the first time  
Things ain't gonna bring us closer_

Cause I'm standing still  
I'm standing still  
As you leave me now  
Yeahaahahahahhh  
I'm standing still  
I'm standing still  
As you're walking out  
I'm standing still  
I'm just standing still  
As you leave me now  
I'm just standing still

At this part Blaine started to cry and Mercedes, Tina and Rachel had tears in their eyes as well. Blaine's voice was shaking and he looked at Kurt with pleading eyes.

_When winter has come along  
And Summer is dead and gone  
Is there anything left here to say?  
I can put my arms around  
The emptiness I found  
And find a way to make you stay_

I'm standing still  
I'm standing still  
As you leave me now  
Yeah  
I'm standing still  
I'm standing still  
As you're walking out  
I'm just standing still

Blaine stopped and the only noise in the room where his silent snobs. Kurt just wanted to get up and apologize for all the stupid things that he'd done but in the moment he saw Korowski standing in the door, only for Kurt to see. He put his finger on his lips and shook his head. Kurt knew what that meant and he knew what he had to do now.

Slowly he clapped his hands. All heads in the room turned towards him. He stood up.

„Well, well, well. Wasn't that a nice little show? You shouldn't have started to cry, Blaine. It made you weird and it isn't professional at all. But it doesn't matter. I mean... you will never get the chance to become a professional, right? You said it yourself- you cannot perform with you disability. But I want you to know that there are many organizations who help people like you to get along and to be accepted in the normal community. For my part it was too much and I needed exactly something like this to notice that the New Directions don't fit to me anymore. I am done. I tortured my ears long enough with songs like that... so... I'm done. I wish you luck you will need it."

Mr. Schuster stood up, an angry and unbelievable look on his face.  
„Kurt! What is going on with you?"

„I just said that Mr. Schue. I don't fit here anymore and I have other interests, which are more important to me than this, okay? I guess you need to look for some new members. Why don't you ask the school for the disabled? I guess they would fit well here. Goodbye."

„Kurt Hummel you won't leave this room before giving me an explanation and saying sorry to the others! Kurt! Kurt!"

But Kurt didn't listen, he just went out.

„Okay guys. Would somebody please explain me what is going on here?"

Mercedes stood up and went to Blaine and put her arms around his shoulders. Blaine didn't seem to notice, he looked at the ground with a shocked expression on his face.

„Kurt is a douche bag, that's what's going on Mr. Schue. He acted totally out of character this whole week and he broke up with Blaine on Tuesday, without a good reason. Since then he wasn't really talking to us, he acted like he's he coolest guy here at school."

„But why? This doesn't sound like Kurt. If I hadn't seen him saying those things I wouldn't believe you were talking about him."

„He's stupid. I guess some of those freaks told him something stupid that he believed and now he has the feeling that he should act like that."

„Maybe he doesn't know what he's doing..."

„He knows. I tried to talk some sense into him, but it didn't work. He doesn't even react. Kurt Hummel transformed into a douche bag and freak and although I don't like this at all I think we have to live with that for the next time."

„Stop."

All heads turned to the small voice that belonged to Blaine.

„What?"

„Stop it. I don't want you to talk about him like that."

„Blaine, did you just listen what he said? Did you forget how he acted towards you this whole week?"

„Do you think that I forgot? I don't think about anything else than that. Kurt needs help and time. He isn't himself... He..."

„Blaine I know this is hard, but you have to accept that Kurt changed."

„He didn't! There's something going on with him and I won't give up on him. He just needs some time."

„Blaine..."

„No stop it. Please, it was very nice with you. I don't know when I'm coming back. But I meant every word I said before the song. I'm sorry to let you guys hanging but I just cannot do this right now."

Slowly he freed himself from Mercedes and went out, his shoulders hanging down.

„Okay guys, I think we finish for today. We're gonna think about what to do next week. Have a nice weekend!"

In the mans room Blaine fell down on the ground, all his strength was gone. When he noticed that he had kissed Kurt fort he first time right here, he broke and started to cry until there were no more tears left to cry.

* * *

**So... do you guys want to kill me right now? Please tell me what you think. **

**Bye folks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the kind reviews, the follorwers and the ones who favorited this story!**

**Here is the next chapter, there's no Kurt in it and sadly it's not so long but I promise that you don't have to wait so long for the next one.**

**All mistakes are mine and I don't have any medical knowledge, so please be kind. :)**

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The next weeks went by without any change. Blaine wasn't being seen at Mc Kinley one single time, he stood in e-mail contact with his teachers and Tina sent him his homework every day so Blaine could at least study a little bit. Everyone knew now that Kurt was with Karofski, they hang out all the time and for everyone on the outside they looked pretty convincing. Kurt's old friends didn't talk to him any more. They have tried at first- but when they saw that no change was coming they stopped trying. The only one who sent Kurt a SMS every single day was Blaine before he went to bed.

_Goodnight Kurt. I want you to know that I still love you. I don't know what's going on with you, but I know that the Kurt I used to know is still left somewhere inside of you. Please bring him back to me. XO Blaine_

The other said that he was crazy for thinking that Kurt would come around again. They have lost all their hope with him. Kurt didn't even listen to Burt and for the first time ever he had a real fight with his son and they nearly didn't talk to each other at all.

Karofski was pretty good in taking influence of Kurt. Although he was still on drugs, Dave notices that a part of Kurt really liked this life. He could do whatever he wanted. He wasn't being bullied, he hang out with the cool and strong guys at school. Dave wanted Kurt to see that this was the best life he could ever get. And Kurt was beginning to believe him, a part of him – a very small one- liked all of this so he took his pills twice every day.

The New Directions were desperate. Without Kurt and Blaine they were missing not only two members and friends, but also two of their best singers. They made second place of sectionals but no one doubted that they wouldn't come any further this season. Everything had changed since Kurt broke up with Blaine.

While Kurt seemed to be okay, Blaine definitely wasn't. He didn't have much company, mostly he wrote mails with the others, but no one came to visit him, except of Tina sometimes. At first they called him every day. But since he started every single time to talk about Kurt and that he will come back to him, they stopped that more and more. Blaine felt week. He wasn't laughing very much and his mother took over his life again, without him saying a single word against it. He was in pain, a pain that grew worse from day to day. At first he didn't say anything about it because the pain in his heart was way bigger than that one. But eventually he couldn't take it any more and he told his mom.

Like he had foreseen it, his mom put him in an instant in the car and took him to the hospital to talk with his doctor. The news weren't well.

„Mrs Anderson, Blaine- I am afraid I have to give you some bad news..."

* * *

Two days later Blaine called Tina and begged her to visit him because he wanted to tell her something.

Blaine was lying on his bed when Tina came into his room, the arms full of school papers.

„Blaine! It is so good to see you. We miss you so much."

She sat down on his bed, putting the papers aside.

„Hey Tina. It's good to see you too. I haven't had that much company the last few weeks."

Although Blaine was smiling at her Tina noticed that he looked like shit. For real. He was thin, well he had always been thin, but nowadays it just looked... sick. His eyes seemed empty without the presence of Kurt and the deep lines of pain that had been there for so long now, seemed to be even deeper.

„So how are you Blaine? You're okay?"

„I'm good. So what's going on at McKinley? Tell me everything!"

Tina was sure that he wanted to avoid the topic of his condition and she was willing to do so as well – for now.

„Okay. Let me think... Quinn went totally crazy, she's acting like some teenage punk, nobody knows what's really going on with her. It's like she wants to get away from her old life as far as possible. I don't know, maybe she just needs to do so at the moment but it's pretty bad for us since she isn't in the New Directions any more and without her, you and.." She stopped, just realizing that nearly everything she just said fit to Kurt as well. But Blaine just smiled at her.

„It's okay Tina. You can mention his name. I can deal with it until he comes back."

„Blaine I..."

„So what else happened? Why is Quinn acting like this? I mean she was strange at start of course, but now? And what about Finn and Rachel? Are they dating nowadays or not?"

Tina rolled her eyes.

„Yes they are dating but they want to take it slow. I swear to you, I have never seen such a complicated relationship like theirs. It's not normal. One month they are dating and happy and the next one they break up again. But it's annoying. Especially Rachel. I mean you know her, she's nearly always annoying but now... she thinks she is the only one left with a voice that can win sectionals for us. I mean it's right, three of our greatest talents have left Glee club, but there are still some left! It's not fair that she's getting all the solos."

„Rachel was the one with the most solos before as well, Tina."

„I know! But she sang with you from time to time. Now it is only Rachel and Finn and they look at each other like they will fall over each other every minute! It's not professional at all!"

Blaine laughed.

„Oh yes, I can imagine that. But what about sectionals? They aren't far away. Do you guys have any idea?"

„Ideas yes, but we're not really practicing yet. We lost three members and now we need to get some back otherwise we cannot compete. Mr. Schuster is looking everywhere but they are all like Sugar and we cannot afford having 4 Sugars in Glee. Don't you think you can come back for Sectionals, Blaine? We need you, not only to compete but we need you to win!"

„Tina you know what I said. I can't go to school right now when Kurt is still so different."

„Blaine Anderson, you're writing him every single day! And you haven't seen him since your last day of school! Maybe if you would see him again every day he will see that he was a big douche bag and misses you."

„I'm not trying to win him back, Tina. I wait for him to come back to me because he wants to."

„That's crazy, after all he's done to you..."

„I love him Tina and he loves me. I know that."  
„So you won't come back to Glee club for Sectionals? You wouldn't even need to go to school- just to practice. And Kurt isn't there so you won't see him."

„Tina, I am sorry. I really hate to let you guys down but I can't."

„But why, Blaine?"

„Because..." He sighed. „There are some things going on right now. I cannot come back to Glee just yet."

„What's going on with you Blaine? There's something wrong with you, right?"

„Tina it's nothing, it's just..."

„Don't do that. Tell me. What's going on here?"

„It's really nothing..."

„Blaine Anderson! You're looking like shit and I can see that you're in pain, although you're not even moving!"

„It's really nothing, I am just in a little more pain than usual... So what about you and Mike? Everything okay with you?"

„Don't change the topic, tell me what's going on with you!"

„I'm fine, Tina. I'm just not in my best form yet. The whole break up with Kurt..."

„This isn't about Kurt. You're in pain. Blaine, listen to me. We are friends, okay? I want to know what's going on with you."

„I don't want this to burden you."

„Blaine, the whole Glee club is asking about you. They miss you."

„Really? I haven't spoken to most of them since the last time I saw them."

„That's just because they cannot understand your behavior. They cannot understand why you don't shout at Kurt and forget him. It's nothing against you. Please tell me, Blaine. I won't tell the others if you don't want to. Well, maybe I'll tell Mike, but no one else I swear! I am worried about you, excuse me but you look worse than ever."

Blaine sighed and put his bottom lip beneath his teethes.

"You're right, I'm not fine. I… damn it's hard to talk about this with someone else than Kurt and my mom."

"You can tell me everything Blaine. We are friends and I am here for you. Please just talk to me. I won't say a word, I promise. You can look out of the window and pretend that I am Kurt if you want to."

Blaine smiled.

"Then you would need to come very close to me and put your hand on…"

"No, no, no, no! No more information please!"

Tina held her hands up and smiled. "Just tell me then."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at his hands.

"The pain is worse than it had been before. It… It was hard before but now I cannot even ignore it a little bit. Before I took my strongest pills only when it got really hard and then I was like a happy drunk. I only took them when I couldn't take it any more. Now I take them almost every day and I don't even get crazy from them any more. I am on drugs all the time and now I feel it. At first I tried to hide it from my mom because I knew that the whole independence I got when I was with Kurt, would be gone then. But of course she noticed that something was wrong. She took me to the hospital and they checked me. One of my… one of my burbles moved. My spine has always done what it wanted and never worked right. When I was young the doctors told my parents that I could get paralyzed pretty much every day and they didn't expect me to be walking this long. Well, now my spine moved and that can be pretty dangerous. I won't bother you with all the details but I need surgery as soon as the swelling goes down. They cannot operate yet but with every single day we're waiting the risks are getting higher. I'm not aloud to walk any more, and they say that I should only use the wheelchair for an hour a day at most. So I am lying here in bed all day long waiting for the swelling to go down."  
Finally Blaine looked up to Tina. Her eyes were huge and he could see the worry in them.

"Blaine… how long do you know that?"

"About 2 or 3 weeks."

"And why didn't you tell me? I would have visited you sooner to get you some company! And what do you mean with dangerous? I mean… what's going to happen if… if it doesn't work?"

"I didn't want one of you to know. Kurt was the only one except my family I talked about something like that. I didn't want one of you to think different of me."

"We would never look at you different just because of something like that! How can you think that?"

"I didn't want you to know how broken my body really is. You all see me on my good days. But there are a lot of bad days. In the last few months there had been more bad days than good days. I didn't want you to know that."

"Oh Blaine…"

Tina put her hand of his.

"So what can happen? Please tell me."

"Well, the stage my body is in right now is pretty unsecure. They don't really know how my body will react to the surgery. It could shut down completely. I could get a shock and fall into a coma. Or they will see that my spinal cord is so messed up that they cannot stabilize it any more and then they could make even more damage to it. They say that it is dangerous to operate like that on it but they don't have a chance. I cannot take the pills that much longer. I already think that I'm going to need to go to rehab after all of this."

Blaine laughed but Tina didn't join in so he stopped it soon.

"I am scared about you Blaine."

"You don't have to. It's okay. I'm goanna be fine."

"When it works, then you won't be in pain any more?"  
"Tina, I have always been in pain and I always will be. It's just how my body works and I am used to it. I am just happy when this kind of pain will be over."

"When do you think will it happen?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow. If everything looks fine then I could get surgery the day after tomorrow."

"Will you tell me when you know?"

"Of course I will."

"Can I visit you- after that?"

"Of course you can. I'm looking forward to. It's good to talk to somebody that isn't my mom."

"Will you tell Kurt?"

Blaine's smile faded.

"I don't think so. I don't want him to worry."

"Blaine I think that Kurt would want to know what's going on with you, even if he's acting like… I don't know, I don't have any more words for it."

"I tell him when surgery is over."

"Please promise me that you're going to think about that again. Please. Maybe Kurt needs something like this to get his brain working again. Maybe he needs to worry about you to turn back to his old self."

"I don't want to push him."

"Please just think about it. See you soon Blaine, and please call me."

"I do. Bye Tina. Thanks for coming and… you know… being there."

"That's what friends goanna do. Bye."

With those words Tina left his room. Blaine looked at his cell phone and opened it. In an instant he found the picture he was looking for. He and Kurt were at the park, where they became officially a couple. Whatever would happen during the surgery, he wanted to be at their place one last day whatever it would cost.

"I'm goanna be with you together again Kurt Hummel. I'm not giving up on you. I never will."

* * *

**AN/ So.. did you like it? Please, please leave me a review! There are 5 chapters left + epilogue. **

**The next chapters will be pretty dark and from what I got to know from your reviews I am not so sure wether I should change something or not. The whole story is finsihed, but I have the feeling that some of you don't want to read about the bad times... I think that I won't change anything in the end but don't tell me I didn't warn you. ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for your kind reviews! You guys are amazing! **

**This chapter isn't as long as the other ones, but we get a good look into Kurt feelings. And for the Klaine-suckers out there, ther's a small Klaine scene!**

**Read and enjoy and please, please leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Kurt was on his way back home after a football game he just watched with the others. He never really like football and he still doesn't but the others guys won't accept a no from him.

"Kurt you're back. It's pretty late, I was worried about you."

"Fine dad. Do whatever you want to. I'm going into my room."

Without another look at Burt he went upstairs to his room. A few weeks ago his father had yelled at him every single time he did that, and he even removed the lock on his door. But Kurt could see that his father had finally given up on trying to change him that way. He seemed to know that it won't work.

Kurt put down his jacket and his bag on his bed and went to take a nice hot shower. In the bathroom he put the pills out of his pocket and washed one of them down the toilette. He had stopped taking two pills a day for 3 weeks now. In the last week he only took one pill every second day. He knew how he needed to act towards Karofsky and the others, so he could act pretty well that he was still on drugs. He wanted to get away from the pills as soon as possible but he knew that he needed their help. Those pills made him feel like he was the king of the world. Like nobody could harm him and that he could achieve anything he want to.

But when he wakes up at night, and the drugs aren't working any more, he starts to think and realized what he has done in the last few weeks. Every evening he cried himself to sleep, right after he got the text from Blaine. Dave had given him his phone back a few weeks ago because he trusted Kurt. He didn't know from the messages. Kurt wanted nothing more than to write Blaine back and apologize for everything he has done to him. It broke his heart to see the Glee members turning their back on him in school. It hurt to bully people, which were once his friends. He missed Glee. He missed his old life and he knew that he needed to stop this soon. But before he would turn back to the old Kurt in public, he needed to get rid of all these pills.

Kurt took a deep breath. He couldn't afford to cry right now. He knew that his father would be waiting in front of the bathroom to make another afford to convince him that he's a good boy.

Ignoring Blaine and his father were the worst things that Kurt has ever done in his whole life. He knew that he was hurting the people he loved the most and sometimes he just wants to beat himself for that. He often thought about telling his dad or even Blaine. But then the fear came back. What would happen if one of them would show the others that Kurt was back to his own self? What if Karofsky would notice something? Then Blaine would be in trouble; maybe they would even kill him and his father as well. Kurt had got to known Karofsky and his friends pretty good over the last few weeks, so he knew that they were capable of hurting someone. And for no price in this world he would let something happen to Blaine or his father.

20 minutes later Kurt was back in his room. Burt hadn't been waiting in front of the bathroom and that worried Kurt. What if his father had finally given up on him? He couldn't live with that. He was running out of time. Kurt lay back on his bed and watched his cell phone, waiting for the message from Blaine. Those messages were all that Kurt was living for these days. They gave him the courage to fight against the pills. To fight against Karofsky. He waited and waited without a message. He began to worry that Blaine had given up on him as well. With Blaine and his father gone he would have nothing left fighting for.

„Please Blaine, please believe in me. Please write me." Kurt bit on his fingernails, something that he hated doing. Kurt was nervous as hell. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm himself down. After what felt like an eternity his phone finally rang and welcomed Blaine's message.

_Kurt, I need you to know that I love you. I don't know if I can tell you that one more time, but I need you to know that you are the love of my life. I have surgery tomorrow afternoon and I don't know what happens after that. I love you Kurt, you are my life and I am so happy and thankful for the time we had together. Sleep well. X Blaine_

Kurt's mouth felt dry, he read the message over and over again, but the text didn't change. For Kurt it felt like a goodbye from Blaine. Surgery? That sounds serious. Why isn't he with Blaine right now? Why isn't he holding his hand? Kurt couldn't believe this. He felt so responsible for all of this. What if Blaine had been sick with worry about him and didn't take care enough of his body? Was it Kurt's fault that Blaine had to get surgery? When they were still together Blaine never mentioned that he needed surgery soon, so what was going on right now? Kurt felt his chin tremble and tears running down his cheeks. He felt so guilty for all of this. Of course, Karofsky had blackmailed him but why didn't he just go to the principal or his father? He was so scared about the ones he loved that he didn't think about the responsibilities that would come out of this. His father looked sick, he was worried and seemed to be desperate and Blaine needed surgery, his real friends won't talk to him any more... He was the reason for all of this. Blaine was right, Kurt needed to get over his fear of Karofsky, otherwise he won't be able to get away from him. Although he stopped taking the pills twice a day he knew that it was time to stop them at all. He wasn't sure how much he could act without them but he just needed to get away from those pills for real, and then he would go to his father. But at first he had to talk to Blaine, what if something bad would happen during surgery tomorrow? Blaine didn't seem to know what's going to happen, it was like a goodbye. Could Blaine... No, he couldn't finish this thought. Even when he hadn't seen him in weeks, he couldn't imagine a world without him. All the time the thought that Blaine was still there, safe and healthy. It was like heaven for him and so important in the dark hours he had with Karofsky's friends. This couldn't be over now. He needed to see Blaine and explain everything to him.

He wanted to get up and get dressed when he noticed how late it was. Blaine's mom would kill him if he drove to Blaine now. And Blaine often drank tea before going to bed so he could sleep better... Kurt smiled at the thought of how he made the tea for Blaine.

* * *

„_Tada! One nice hot sleeping tea for you my little sleeping beauty."_

„_Oh you're so sweet. You know, the tea tastes awful so it's not really nice."_

„_It doesn't matter. As long as you can sleep well with it, then it is nice and my best friend. Drink it."_

_Kurt handed Blaine the cup and Blaine looked at him with a small smile on his lips._

„_I love you Kurt."_

_Kurt leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his mouth._

„_Love you to. Now drink this. I want you to sleep well this night so you can dream of me, like I will dream about you."_

„_I'll always dream of you."_

„_Drink. It."_

„_Kurt, come on. You can stay here a little bit longer, please don't go yet."  
„Shht. I wait until you're asleep, I don't want you to get nightmares again."_

„_I will, if you're not here."_

„_Blaine Anderson, that's nonsense and you know that. You told me that you could sleep better with this tea because it makes the pain seem to be less intensive and calms you down. So drink it now."_

„_Kurt..." Blaine looked at him with puppy dog eyes._

„_No way. Come on, drink this or you won't get another kiss for the next week."_

„_You're evil. You are my boyfriend, you're supposed to make me happy and not to give me speeches and ugly tasting tea."_

„_I know I am evil. I am the bad one. Now drink this."_

_Finally Blaine took the cup and with one last angry gaze at Kurt, he drank the tea. When he finished he handed the cup to Kurt without another word._

„_That wasn't that bad, wasn't it? Now close your eyes and sleep. I love you Blaine."_

_He leaned over to him and gave him a small goodnight kiss._

„_I love you too. You're my life Kurt. Please don't leave me."_

„_I will never leave you. I am yours. Now sleep and dream of all the things we're doing together very soon..."_

_Slowly Blaine closed his eyes and Kurt stayed with him until he was sure that his boyfriend was really asleep._

* * *

Kurt sighed. That had been such a wonderful time. He would do anything to experience such an evening with Blaine again. But he knew that he couldn't visit him right now, Blaine's mother would kill him and he was surely already sleeping. He couldn't wirte a message either, he couldn't write all the thoughts that were running through his head down in one short message. He needed to talk to Blaine first thing in the morning. Then he would explain him everything. Maybe it wasn't too late yet...

* * *

**So... not that long, I know. Did you like it? Please leave a review! Next update will be next week. **

**Love, Jesssy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tada... This is it, the worst chapter^^ Something bad is going to happen... Dear Klaine lovers out there, I warn you... you may suffer from a heart attack or scream at your computer like a fury... but no worries... everything will be good, I promise... just a little bit patience... but don't say I didn't warn you!**

**REMEMBER! This is no Death!Fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Blaine took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of the cold on his face. He was sitting in his wheelchair in the park where he spent so many good hours with Kurt. It had been pretty hard work to convince his mother that he could go here. He knew that she was worried like hell right now, but he promised that he would be home again in an hour. It was strange but he was feeling pretty well. There was the well-known pain, of course but despite that he really felt fine. He didn't know what was going to happen this afternoon but at the moment he didn't care about that at all. He was just happy to be outside again. When he'd come home his mother would drive him to the hospital.

Blaine knew that his mother was worried about how the surgery would go, but the only thing that Blaine worried about was what would happen if he didn't make it. What would happen to Kurt? Would he care? Or would he finally come back to his old self.

Blaine sighed. If he knew what would happen after he died, if he knew for sure that it would be the turning point for Kurt, then he would be happy to die. There wasn't a single thing he wouldn't do for him; he would even die for him.

It was strange how much nicer the world looked when you really see it. One needs to go with eyes wide open through the world to notice all its beauty. When you know that there's a chance that this could be your last day in this world, then everything gets a different meaning. Things that seemed to be important before don't appear as important anymore. And meaningless things weren't so meaningless any more. Blaine closed his eyes and relaxed. The next weeks would be terrible for him. He hated being in hospital; he had spent so much time there in his childhood that he didn't want to spend one single minute there. But he didn't have a choice. Being around people 24/7 wasn't his world. Sometimes he just needed a few minutes for himself. And the worst would be the doctors. He knew that they just wanted to help him, but he noticed in the past that they often didn't really understand him. They would always say that they know that he's in pain but he would get used to it. It wouldn't be that bad. It was easy to say something like that if you don't have another chance than to live with it.

They gave him more pills and didn't care whether he would feel drugged all the time or not.

One time he even had a doctor, who wouldn't want to talk to him because he was gay. When his mother mentioned his sexuality in a talk with Blaine, the doctor had heard it and since then he only talked to his mother and not to Blaine anymore. He treated him like he had some kind of disease, that could spread to him as well.

Blaine was lost in his memories. Memories of his childhood, with his dad. How much he missed his dad. He tried to call him yesterday but of course he didn't reach him. Like always. Then there were memories with him and his mother. And Kurt. There was always Kurt. Kurt laughing, Kurt smiling, Kurt crying and worried about him. Kurt singing. Damn he loved to hear Kurt sing. Blaine smiled.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps coming towards him.

* * *

„Hey Dave, look who we got here!"

„Ah, that's amazing. Let's have a little fun with the cripple."

„You're sure? Kurt will be here every minute."

„No he won't. He just texted that he needed at least another ten minutes. We're just goanna spend our waiting time a little bit with him. Come on."

„Hey cripple!"

Blaine opened his eyes and saw Karofsky and the other guys coming towards him. He sighed and let go of his breath when he saw that Kurt wasn't with him. Thank god!

„Hello Karofsky. What are you doing here so early on a Wednesday? Shouldn't you be in school?"

„I don't care about school, cripple. I can play by my own rules."

„Ah okay, did you already tell your teachers? The last time I've been at McKinley I had the feeling that teachers don't really like you."

„Ah look at that. The stupid cripple is playing the brave one. Do you really think that you can stand even a single second against us?"

„Well, I may physically not be in such a good shape like you are, but I have a brain. And that can be pretty important."

„You..."

„So you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? Looking out for some poor unsecure kids you can scare to death? Like Kurt?"

Karofsky let out a smile.

„Ah I am happy that you mentioned his name. It's been pretty ... intense with him in the last few weeks. We had a lot of fun. You know, one day he told me that you didn't sleep together when you were still dating. Well, I really don't want to hurt you, but Kurt is one step farther from you. He isn't a virgin any more. I took care of that."

All the blood seemed to disappear out of Blaine's face. Kurt had slept with Karofsky? That couldn't be, that had to be a lie. Kurt would never...

„You're lying." He said very quietly.

„I know that this is hard for you, but I'm telling you the truth. I have always been honest to you. And I tell you something else: He liked it. And he couldn't get enough of it."

„No." Blaine whispered.

„Believe it or not. So what about that wheelchair? Are you even to stupid to walk anymore?"

Blaine bit his lips and took together his courage. He needed to be strong, so he could talk to Kurt. He needed to know the truth about all of this.

„I didn't know that the ability to walk has something to do with intelligence. That's something new for me. But I think you have to think about that theory a little bit more. If it would be right then you wouldn't be able to walk at all because you're one of the stupidest people I've ever known."

The fist came in an instant, before Blaine could do anything to defend himself. Karofsky's fist landed right onto his nose and he could feel blood ripping down his face one side. He gasped. He had never been beaten before. Damn, it hurt!

„No you're not so brave any more, are you? Come on, don't you want to punch back? I am right here. Be a man Anderson! Come on!"

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain and the growing fear in his stomach.

„No."

„What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

„I won't beat you. I'm better than that."

„You are better than that? Well... you said so."

Another fist came into his face and Blaine felt his wheelchair falling over from the punch. He landed on the cold ground and he started to scream at the sudden burning pain in his back.

„_Blaine, it is really important that you don't move so much. The less you move, the more chance we have to make you're life better. Otherwise it would be extremely painful for you and then we don't know if we can help you..."_

His doctor's words were running through his head. He was right, this pain was nothing like he had ever experienced. He thought he would have reached the highest level of pain a while ago, when they couldn't get painkillers soon enough, but he had been wrong. This was terrible. His vision wasn't sharp any more and he felt that he was falling into darkness but a hand grabbed his jacket and forced him to look up.

„You are a shame for everyone Anderson. You're nothing more than a cripple. I care for Kurt and I know that a part of him still cares about you, so I will tell you exactly what we're goanna do with you so you can prepare yourself." Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head but Karofsky gave him a slap on his cheek, so he came back to consciousness again.

„Oh now, you won't leave just yet. There are a few things I want to tell you. I blackmailed you're sweet little ex-boyfriend. I told him that I would hurt and kill you if he wouldn't do what I would tell him. He broke up with you because I told him so. I wanted Kurt for myself and I wanted to see you suffer as much as possible. I gave him drugs and he takes them every day. They show him how much this life can give him and they show him you're real side. He isn't interested in you any more. He hates you. And he loves me. But it was a hard fight, I tell you. He cried all the time at first. He was so scared. It was a very good feeling of power. He only changed because of you. He let his whole family and friends down just because of you. If it weren't for you then he wouldn't have disappointed all of them. He wouldn't have trouble in school because he isn't studying any more. It is all because of you. You ruined his life. Do you know how annoying it can be for someone to have to take care of somebody?"

Blaine's head was spinning around. But he was still conscious. Kurt was under the influence of drugs! He was blackmailed! He didn't do it on free will, which means that Blaine was right. He knew that there had to be a good reason. And Kurt still loved him... A warm feeling appeared in his stomach, and for a single second Blaine could forget the dizziness and the sharp pain in his back and face.

But then the other words came into his mind. He was responsible for this. It was his fault. He never wanted that. Never. He had to be strong so he could talk to Kurt and say sorry to him, then he would disappear from here. But he needed to be strong; he needed to talk to Kurt. Slowly he forced his attention to go back to Karofsky whose face was only a few centimeters away from his.

„I had to do that. I had to take care of my little stupid cousin. He couldn't do anything at all, you know that? It was ugly to look at him; he was ugly with his skinny limbs and the drool coming out of his mouth. Lucky for all of us he died when he was 9. So we didn't have to care that burden any more. You know what? It would be best for all of us, especially for Kurt, if you would just do the same. Die. I promise, I will help you. Goodbye cripple."

Then the beating started. Karofsky let him fall back on the ground and suddenly there were punches everywhere. Blaine closed his eyes. He didn't have any strength left to scream, he couldn't see anymore. All he could feel were the many kicks beating his body. They kicked him in his stomach, on his head, on his legs... and on his back. Then they lift his trousers up so his ankles and shin were exposed. Out of nowhere Blaine could feel a burning pain down there and he knew that they were pressing their burning cigarettes into his skin. Over and over again. Some time later Blaine couldn't feel anything more and the kicking stopped. He couldn't move. He couldn't scream. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

„Come on, let's go. Let's leave the cripple here to die."

The voices were leaving and Blaine knew that he was alone. He knew that these would be his last thoughts. He knew that he was going to die. He felt separated from his body, like it wasn't really his anymore., but he was still conscious, he was still there. He leaned into the blackness and thought of Kurt. His beloved Kurt. He would miss him.

* * *

Kurt was walking to the park. He was supposed to meet Karofsky and the other fifteen minutes ago in the park, but Kurt said that he needed a little bit more time. Since he didn't take a pill in the last two days, he needed to think how he should react towards them. He wasn't quite sure that he would be able to act that well, that they won't notice any difference. He felt bad for skipping school; he knew that he shouldn't do that. But he only needed a few more days and then he would talk to his dad. And when he was with Karofsky, he would try to get to Blaine as soon as possible.

Kurt felt bad while walking to the park. This had been his and Blaine's place, before that whole thing with Karofsky had started. There were so many nice memories here, that it was hard for him to forget them for a while. He needed to be strong.

He just reached the entrance of the park when his phone rang. A message from Karofsky.

_Change in plans. Come to Mike's house. His parents R gone. Hurry, we have some good plans. X_

Kurt didn't know what to think about that. On one hand he was happy that they wouldn't be in the park that was his and Blaine's place. But on the other hand he thought that it would be difficult to leave soon enough, so he could go to Blaine. He had no choice, he just had to hope for the best. He decided to take the way right through the park, it would take a few minutes later, but maybe he could find some strength in it, if he could fall into the memories he had with Blaine there.

„You're doing this for Blaine, you're doing this for Blaine..." Kurt repeated the words quietly while he was walking.

He was looking around, watching the birds and the clouds. With every single step he felt more confident. Then he heard a dog barking. He looked around and then he saw a nice Germen shepherd dog on his left.

„Hey beauty." Kurt smiled at the dog. The dog turned back a few meters, stopped and came back to Kurt, and then he went away for a few meters again.

„What do you want to tell me, huh?"

The dog didn't stop, and Kurt thought that the dog would want to show him something. He sighed and followed him, he was happy for every sort of distraction he could get.

Right around the corner he saw that the dog had stopped and leaned over something... someone?

Kurt looked around and then he saw a wheelchair, lying on its side on the ground. His heart stopped. He began to run towards the dog and then he saw that it was indeed a human. He knelt down and carefully turned the person on its back so he could see who it was and how bad he was hurt.

The person let out a small whisper and when Kurt had finally turned him over he screamed. It was Blaine. It was his Blaine. His Blaine, beaten, barely recognizable. His face was covered in blood and his nose seemed to be broken. He had a deep ugly cut right on his forehead. Kurt gasped and felt over Blaine's body. There wasn't any more blood, but when he saw his exposed ankles he gasped in horror. There were burning marks on them. Many. They looked nasty and painful. He turned his eyes to Blaine's face again.

„Blaine? Blaine, please honey. Oh my god, oh my god. Honeys are you there? Blaine? Blaine!"

Kurt didn't notice the tears running down his face, he just held the person he loved in his arms and hugged him with everything he could. Then he noticed that he should call an ambulance.

„911, what can I do for you?"

„My... my boyfriend... he... he bleeds and he has... burnings and... I think he was beaten pretty badly. You need to come here. Now."

„Slow down Mister and calm down. Tell me exactly where you are."

„I'm in the park..."

„Okay, we can work with that, an ambulance is on its way. So calm down and answer my questions. Is your boyfriend conscious?"

„I... no... He's not. I don't... wait."

Suddenly Blaine's eyes opened a little bit and he was looking at Kurt.

„He's awake. Come soon." Then Kurt finished the call without listen to another word from the woman.

„Blaine, oh Blaine honey, can you hear me? Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes slowly focused on Kurt's. At first there was a lot of confusion in his eyes but then they were getting warm and full of love.

„Kurt..."

The voice was quiet and Kurt nearly couldn't understand it. It sounded so weak and poor...

„Yes, Blaine. I am here and I will never leave you again. Stay with me Blaine, please stay with me."

„I..."

„Don't talk, you need to rest."

„I... I love you and..." Blaine took a breath as deep as he could which wasn't much. „... Sorry..."

„Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for Blaine, it was my fault, and it was my entire fault! Please, Blaine, please honey stay with me."

„Can't feel... you're my life..."

Kurt's tears feel on Blaine's face.  
„Don't say goodbye honey, everything will be alright, I promise. We can do this, just stay with me."

Just after the last words Kurt saw that Blaine's eyes were closing and blood was coming out of his mouth.

„Oh no, no, no, no. Please don't let this happen. Blaine? Blaine! BLAINE!"

* * *

**... Still alive? Not dead yet? Do you want to kill me now? Please be nice! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so, so sorry that I let you hanging for so long! I had so many things going on, holidays, a huge break-up, work and and and... But here is the next chapter, there's no Blaine in it, but there's a lot of sad!Kurt. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think.**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Dark. Everything was dark- nothing bright and friendly was left in this world. Kurt felt like he was in trance. With blank eyes he looked at the paramedics who were running towards him and Blaine.

"Stay back, please. We need the room."

So many people. They didn't know Blaine, they didn't know what was going on with him, didn't know what he needed.

Kurt wanted to shout at them, to leave them alone. This was his Blaine who was lying on the ground! But an old women who was walking through the park with her dog held him back. "Shh, it's alright boy. He's gonna be fine. You have to let the paramedics do their work son. It's alright…"

Part of him wanted to shout at her, to tell that she should let him go but the bigger part of him knew that she was right. The paramedics were here to help Blaine, not to do him any harm.

The paramedics gave Blaine all kind of stuff that Kurt didn't understand. They were shouting at each other, giving away Blaine's medical condition but they could have talked in Chinese, Kurt wouldn't have understood less.

But then one of them shouted something he understood.

"His heart stopped. We have to reanimate him!"

"He needs to get to the hospital. He has internal bleeding; he needs to get surgery done as soon as possible. Lift him up!"

"Blaine…"

Kurt's voice wasn't more than a whisper when he saw the paramedics getting Blaine into the car.

"You can't come with us, son. Please meet us at the ambulance and we need the contacts of his parents."

Kurt nodded, his mind still clouded in a huge cloud.

"I'll take care of it Mister."

The woman who held Kurt in her arms was talking now and Kurt was happy that there was somebody that seemed to be able to control this whole situation. He definitely wasn't.

Before Kurt could take one last look at Blaine, the doors were being closed and he saw the car leaving. In this moment he fell down and broke.

"Shhh, son. It's okay. I'll take you to the hospital and then we will call everybody, okay? I'll help you, you don't have to do this alone."

She patted his head.

"Shhh… I am with you. I am here. You're not alone."

And yet Kurt felt like he was the only human being left on earth because his sun, his world, had just disappeared.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt what happened?"

Kurt was sitting in the waiting room of the ambulance- Blaine was already in surgery and the nice woman had just left to get a coffee for both of them. She had called Blaine's mom for Kurt and Burt as well. He felt lost and didn't notice anything that was going on around him but when he heard the desperate shout of Mrs. Anderson he flinched.

"Kurt!"

She knelt down in front of him and held his face in her hands.

"Kurt! What happened to my son? What happened?! Kurt!"

She was screaming and shaking Kurt, who wasn't able to answer.

"What did they do to my son? What did you do!"

"Take your hands off of my son!"

Burt had just arrived in the ER and was looking at Mrs. Anderson who was shaking his son like some crazy fury.

"My son! He…. I want to see my son!"

Slowly Burt went to her and carefully took her hands into his.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Anderson but this isn't the right way to deal with it. I cannot imagine how much you're suffering right now, but you cannot hurt my son. Don't you see that he seemed to be totally shocked from what happened? I'm begging you Mrs. Anderson, in the name of your son, leave my son alone."

Tears were now running down her face.

"Blaine… I… I want to see Blaine…"

Burt hugged her when she broke. The woman came back.

"Ah hello, you have to be Mrs. Anderson and Mr. Hummel. We talked on the phone." Slowly she put Mrs. Anderson away from Burt.

"Mrs. Anderson, let's look whether we can find somebody who can tell you something about your son. Please follow me."

Burt nodded towards the woman, thankful for her taking care of the desperate mother.

When they were gone Burt knelt down in front of his own son. He wasn't sure what to expect. Kurt hadn't really talked to him in weeks, wasn't dating Blaine any more. How would he react? But Burt could see immediately that Kurt wasn't really there. He looked

so hurt, so young. He looked like his old son, the son before he changed.

He took a deep breath and started.

"Kurt. Kurt please, look at me, son."

Slowly Kurt lift his head and he looked at his father's face through his tears.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt as well?"

Kurt sobbed and shook his head.

"I… I am so sorry dad. It… it was…. I am… It…"

"Hey, it's alright. Try to calm down."

Burt wanted nothing more than to touch his son, to take him in his arms and protect him but he still didn't know to which Kurt he was talking to right now.

"Dad… Can you…"

"Yes son, anything you want."

"Can… can you hug me? Can you… Please hold me dad."

Now the tears were starting to run down Burt's face as well when he finally held his son in his arms after feeling separated from him for so long.

"Oh Kurt…"

Kurt was shaking badly from sobs. He couldn't stop it but he didn't care in that moment. He felt his phone vibrating in his trousers but it was easy to ignore. In this moment he felt at least a little bit safe and protected.

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity and they didn't let go until Mrs. Anderson came back. She was still shaking with tears. The women was holding her arm, guarding her towards the two men. It had been more than 6 hours since they arrived at the hospital. Burt hadn't tried to talk to Kurt about going home; he knew that his son wouldn't leave here.

He didn't know where the two women had been in the last few hours but it wasn't like he really cared, all that counted right now was that his son was back to normal and that Blaine would be fine – hopefully.

When Kurt saw them he finally let go of his father's arms and looked at Blaine's mother.

"What…. Is he…."

Mrs. Anderson nodded and said with a very shaky voice: " He's alive. For now. They are done with surgery. There were some… complications. He's… they fear that…"

She took a deep breath. "Blaine should get surgery on his back this afternoon. His spine, which was like you know, already deformed, troubled him for the last few weeks. It was very unstable and then… Well, those guys hurt his back as well. They think… They tried but… they think that Blaine will be paralyzed from the waist down."

Kurt didn't think that his world could break even more. Blaine would be paralyzed. His Blaine wouldn't be walking on his crutches any more. He wouldn't be…. It was his fault. His fault alone. He was the reason why the others went after him. If he had played his role better if…

"Kurt it's okay. Calm down, you're getting a panic attack."

His father's words slowly brought him back to reality. Blaine's mother was still standing next to him, tears running down her cheek but the heavy sobs seemed to have stopped.

"What about…. What about his other injuries?" Kurt looked at her, afraid of the answer.

"He will have some scars from the cigarettes but the doctor said that they will heal pretty soon. He has injuries all over his body but most of them should be gone in a few weeks. Two of his rips are cheated. What worries them most are the injuries to his head. They say that… they don't know when he will wake up."

Mrs. Anderson took a deep breath and her worried expression changed in to an ice-cold look at Kurt.

"This is your fault. I don't know what was going on between the two of you but this was you. You did this to my son. I don't want to ever see you again and don't you dare to come near him. Never."

Burt stood up.

"Mrs. Anderson I understand that you're angry but it wasn't Kurt…"

"She's right dad."

Burt turned towards his son.

"What did you say?"

"She's right. It was my fault. All of it."

With these words Kurt stood up and ran away, his father right behind him.

* * *

Four days later and they still hadn't heard anything from Blaine. Kurt had tried to contact Mrs. Anderson twice in those days, just to ask her how Blaine was doing. But she hadn't answered the phone. He didn't dare to go to the hospital, it was too soon.

It was a strange feeling those days. On one hand the days seemed to get on incredibly slow, on the other hand, it felt like they were running by.

Kurt had talked to the police twice and told them everything. He talked about Karofsky, how he blackmailed him and the drugs he gave him.

From the cameras in the park they had the proof that it was Karofsky and the others who did this to Blaine.

Kurt hadn't heard anything from one of them and he was glad for that. He didn't know how he should behave when they were suddenly standing right in front of him. The police told him that Karofsky and two other guys were in detention of a juvenile delinquent for now. Blaine's mother made report of them.

All of this went by nearly unnoticed by Kurt. All he could think of was Blaine.

The whole day he was sitting in his room, staring out of the window, thinking about what he'd done. From time to time his dad or Carole came to talk to him, but he didn't answer. Even Finn came once, but he disappeared soon after he came.

Kurt thought about all the good times he had with Blaine. The movies they have watched, the jokes they laughed about. He listened to every single song they ever sang to each other over and over again.

"Kurt? Can I come in?"

Kurt flinched by the sudden knock on his door. Before he could say something his father came into the room and sat down on his bed right next to him.

"Kurt we need to talk. I know that this is very hard for you but I cannot stand seeing you like this. Nobody is angry at you because of the things you did. We are your family and we stand together, no matter what. We all know what happened and I am so sorry that I didn't notice and that I didn't try harder to get closer to you. Nothing that happened was your fault Kurt. In the moment when that stupid guy blackmailed you, you were just like a little boy, scared for the ones you love. You heard the police, it wasn't you fault. You did all of that to protect us. And you couldn't know that they would go after Blaine. Please Kurt listen to me."

Kurt was starting to cry and slowly looked at his father.

"But Mrs Anderson..."

"Mrs Anderson is desperate and scared for her only son. There are so many mothers out there that would have acted exactly the same way. She didn't know what happened, she just knew that you and Blaine weren't together any more. It was logical for her that you were into this. But only because she didn't know better! I am sure that she will think different now that she knows everything."

"And what if she…"

"Maybe you have to gain her trust again. She's only trying to protect her son, just like I would try to protect you."

Kurt put his arms around his dad and cried.

"Kurt, I know this is very hard but you have to talk to Mrs. Anderson and to your friends."

Kurt stared at his dad with a shocked expression in his eyes.

"I… I can't. They hate me. They…"

"Those are you friends. They deserve to know what happened, at least a little bit of it."

"But Finn…"

"Finn only told them that Karofsky blackmailed you and that you were under the influence of drugs. They aren't mad at you, Kurt. They just want to hear it from you, to see with their own eyes that you are the old Kurt."

"I don't think I can do this dad."  
"Yes you can. You are so strong Kurt. You can get anything you want, if you just believe in yourself. Talk to your friends and then talk to Mrs. Anderson. You can do this."

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kurt. You are my world and I am so happy that I have you back with me."

* * *

Kurt never noticed before how long the halls in the school were. Had the choir room always been so far away from the men's room? He couldn't remember. He was incredibly nervous. He told Finn to gather the New Directions in the choir room, so Kurt could explain them everything. It seemed like a good idea after his dad had said so but now he wasn't so sure of it anymore. Would they believe him? Would they accept his apology? He needed them. He needed his friends and he missed them so much over the last few weeks.

While he continued walking he noticed some other students changing their path when he came close to them, or looking at him like they were about to kill him.

Kurt was shocked. What exactly happened in school while he was on drugs? Some of the days were nearly gone; there were huge holes in his memories. He felt bad for the others; they seemed to be afraid of him. Of course everyone had heard that Karofsky and the others attacked Blaine but they didn't know Kurt's role in it.

Finally he reached the choir room. Strangely the door was closed.

He took on last deep breath and opened the door. The New Directions were sitting there, Mr. Schuster was between them. They were all looking at Kurt. Nobody said anything.

Slowly Kurt went into the middle of the room.

"Ehm…."

He couldn't do this. They were all looking at him, what would they think?

"I…"

He could see Santana share a smile with Brittany and turned around, but a strong hand held him back. It was Finn's.

"It's alright. They will listen to you."

Kurt looked at his huge stepbrother and begged him with the eyes to take his part but Finn shook his head.

"It's your turn. It has to be you."

Kurt sighed and swallowed. He felt like he was going to die. He didn't know what was going on with Blaine; he was so scared for him. And now seeing the others… they weren't smiling at him like they did before. They looked at him like he was some stranger. Well, he had been a stranger to them the last few weeks, he acted totally out of character and so far no one knew why he did so.

"Kurt it's okay. Take your time and tell us when you're ready."

He looked at Mr. Schuster. His eyes were distant as well but at least he was talking to Kurt.

Before Kurt could say anything Finn stood up and went next to him.

"Okay guys. Kurt has had a very hard time. There were many things that were taking part in his life that weren't great. He knows that but it wasn't his fault. Well, at least not all of it. You all know Kurt, the old Kurt and he is back. So I am begging you that you will listen to him, I know that this is very hard for him, so please give him a chance."

He sat down again and nodded to Kurt. Then Rachel spoke up.

"Kurt I don't know what happened but I know that you weren't yourself the last few weeks. We really want to believe that you're back to our old Kurt but you have to prove it. We need to understand why you did all of those awful things. You can tell us everything, you know that. We're still your friends."

Santana let out a mean laughter but after an angry glance from Mr. Schuster she stopped. Kurt was glad that Rachel had said that. He felt a little bit more comfortable now. He just imagined that Blaine was sitting right there in front of him. Blaine nodded to him and mouthed that word "courage." Although Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't really there, it gave him hope- and courage.

"I…. I was in the Lima Beam with Blaine when it started. I… I was scared of Karofsky, he told me awful things before and I was scared to go out in public with Blaine because I was afraid that something could happen to him. Blaine told me that there's nothing to be scared of, so we went. But then Karofsky came and he forced me to drive away, leaving Blaine behind." Tears were running down his face but he couldn't stop. He needed to say it out loud; he needed his friends to understand.

"He blackmailed me. He said that he would do… terrible things to Blaine and my dad if I would tell anybody. He told me how to act around all of you and that I should break up with Blaine. It was… it was terrible. I knew that I couldn't do this any longer and he noticed it too. So he gave me some pills, drugs. I took them twice a day and to be honest they made me feel awesome. I felt like I was the king, like I was strong for once in my life. I didn't feel the pain when I was on those drugs. It really seemed great then. But in the evenings the pain sometimes came back with all forces. Eventually I started taking the drugs only once a day and I played an act to the others so they wouldn't notice. I knew that I had to talk to somebody but at first I wanted to be clean. The first day when I didn't take a pill was the day when…." He couldn't continue talking. It was just too hard.

Finn spoke up.

"Karofsky and the others attacked Blaine in the park. Blaine had been sick for a while, he should get surgery that day and he went to the park to relax a little bit before that. They beat him up pretty bad and he is still in hospital. We don't really know what's going on there but I am sure that Blaine will be okay."

"I am so, so sorry guys. I didn't ever want something like this to happen. I know that you can't forgive me for what I've done but I just want you to know what really happened. I am very sorry."

Slowly Rachel and Mercedes stood up. They both had tears in their eyes. They went to Kurt and put their arms around him, while Kurt was shaking with tears.

"It's okay, Kurt. We knew that something bad must have happened to you. You're still one of us and I am glad that you told us all of this. We are always there for you." Mercedes whispered into his ear.

Tina and Artie came as well and hugged him, and then all the other Glee members, except of Santana. They stood like that for what felt like an eternity but then Mr. Schuster cleared his throat and everyone sat down again.

"Kurt thank you for sharing your story with us. I don't think that I have to say anything else. But you know that you cannot just join Glee that easily again. You have to prove to us that you're worth the New Directions."

Kurt gasped. He had to prove something? He wanted to join Glee; he missed singing and dancing so much.

"But…"

"So I want you to sing a song to us, so we can see whether you fit in or not."

He smiled at Kurt and then Kurt understood.

Of course Mr. Schuster knew that Kurt fit perfectly in Glee club but he wanted to give Kurt the chance to sing about his feelings, to let everything from that dark time go.

"Thank you Mr. Schuster. But… there's someone I need to talk to. I promise that I will prepare a song to prove it to you."

"It's okay Kurt. Take your time."

Kurt smiled at him and went out when Mr. Schuster said something else: "We're glad you're back Kurt."

* * *

**So... was it worth the wait? There will be more Klaine in the next chapter :D Everything we've all waited for will happen... or not? Stay tuned.**

**Have a nice day! Love, Jesssy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They really mean the world to me. :D**

**Woah, only 2 (!) chapters left, I can't believe that this is going to end very soon... :(**

**Read and enjoy and please, leave me a review. I will give you a virtual hug after that :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The moment Kurt took a step into the hospital he ran right into Mrs. Anderson.

"What the hell… Kurt!"

She sounded surprised to see him.

"Mrs. Anderson, I am so sorry, please, I just want to know what's going on with Blaine. How is he?"

She looked at him with a strange impression. It looked like she was fighting with herself.

Then she sighed.

"I need to talk to you. Let's sit down outside, it's such a nice day."

Kurt swallowed. She wanted to talk to him. Did she had a message from Blaine that he should go and never come back or was it something else?

Slowly he followed Mrs. Anderson to the front of the hospital. There were a few banks and the birds were singing their songs. It was actually pretty nice out there. Kurt didn't notice that. He was so lost in his thoughts, wondering what was going to happen, that an elephant could have walked by without being noticed by him. He was scared what was going on with Blaine. It was all so confusing.

Mrs. Anderson sat down on one of the banks and waited for Kurt to sit down as well.  
"Kurt I will be totally honest to you now. This isn't easy for me and I don't like it very much, it's… let's just say that I'm not the right person for this."

Kurt swallowed. What was she trying to say?

"I spoke to Blaine. Yes, he is awake." She said when she saw Kurt gasped at the thought and the relief that Blaine was awake. "He doesn't remember everything but from what he told me, I know that it wasn't your fault. At least that's what he says. I like you Kurt. I really do, but it is hard for me to accept that there is another person in my son's life now. For so long it was only Blaine and I. My husband isn't at home very often. He sends the money, he visits once a year and he sends letters from time to time. Let's just say that he isn't really a part of our lives any more. He couldn't deal with Blaine's disability. He once told me that every time he looked at Blaine he sees his own failure. So it wasn't a hard decision for him to go away and take the job offer. Before Blaine was born I was a huge workaholic. I was successful and I never wanted to stay at home and just take care of the children. But everything changed then. I became an over protective mother and I know that. Blaine told me more than once. It was always my responsibility to do what was right for him, and so I did it and managed his life. That was until he found you. You made him so happy Kurt and I know that I wasn't really nice to you at first but that was just because I was worried."

She sighed.

"When you broke up with him, he was broken. Well, not really broken but… he became different, more like the old Blaine that needed protection more than anything else. He believed in you. He always said to me that there must be a very good reason because you wouldn't just break up with him like that. He really loves you Kurt. And although the last few weeks have been hard, I respect that. And from what I see now when I look into your eyes, I know that you love him too. I am sorry for the way I behave when… when it happened. I didn't know what was going on, I haven't seen you in weeks and there you were, with my little boy who was about to get surgery. I just didn't think about anything else than Blaine. Your father told me what happened, and I am sorry that they did this to you. It is pretty hard for me to forgive you but I know that it is right. My son loves and trusts you and so it is my task to do the same. So I hope that we're fine again now?"

Kurt couldn't believe what he just had heard. Blaine's mom was forgiving him! She wasn't about to separate him from Blaine forever.

"I… Mrs. Anderson… I…"

"Please call me Patricia. I think it's time that we get to know each other a little bit better."

"Okay Mrs.… Patricia. I don't know what to say. Really I don't. I came here to explain everything to you and to get to know what's going on with Blaine but I never expected you to forgive me. Everything that happened to him is indeed my fault, and I feel really awful for that. I need you to know that I would never do something that will hurt him again. I never wanted to in the first place. I did it to protect him and I thought he would be safe if I would do what they told me to. I was wrong."

"Kurt please stop this. It wasn't your fault. Well, you should have talked to somebody but you were scared about the ones you love, so it's completely understandable. It's okay, really it is. Now, let's stop this because it looks like you're about to cry. I think it's time for you to see Blaine."

He looked at her with huge eyes.

"You mean… I can see him?"

"Of course you can. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Kurt let out a sob.

"I don't know. Is he?"

"I'm sure he is. Just talk to him."

Out of sudden Kurt hugged Patricia like she was the only thing that kept him on this world.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me. Say thanks to Blaine, he talked me into this."

She let go of him and stood up.

"I trust you Kurt, but I won't forget what happened. This is your second chance and you really shouldn't mess things up. Because another time, I won't be so friendly anymore. Do not hurt my son."

"I promise, I will do everything I can to make him happy."

Patricia smiled at him and began to walk away.

"Patricia!" Kurt screamed after her.

"Yes Kurt?"

"How… how is he?"

A sad look came into her face.

"He should tell you that. Just go to him. Room 235."

With one last smile to Kurt she went away, leaving Kurt behind.

Kurt stood there for another ten minutes, trying to clear his mind. He needed to know what was going on with Blaine; he needed to talk to him, to explain that… But he was scared. He was sick of being scared those days but he couldn't do anything against that.

"_He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"_

"_I don't know. Is he?"_

"_I'm sure he is. Just talk to him."_

He took another deep breath and went inside the hospital to find Blaine's room.

* * *

Kurt was shocked when he saw that Blaine was still in intensive care unit. But then he wasn't really surprised. Blaine had been hurt very badly and had been unconscious for god knows how long. And all the bruises on his beautiful skin…

Suddenly the pictures he tried so hard to avoid came back. Blaine lying on the ground, nearly unconscious, hurt, beaten… dying. The fear came back to him and he wanted to turn around but then Patricia's words came back to him. Blaine wanted to see him.

_Maybe he just wants to break up with him…_

No, that couldn't be. She said that he was still his boyfriend!

_Of course you're his boyfriend. Who wouldn't want to date somebody who is the reason for him lying in a hospital?_

Kurt's little angel und devil were sitting on his shoulders, and he didn't know what to believe.

"No. No!"

A nurse came by and asked him whether he was all right but Kurt just nodded. He didn't want to talk to somebody except Blaine. He needed to see him; he needed to see whether he was fine. It didn't matter whether he would break up with him or not. Well, of course it would matter, but it wasn't like Kurt could blame him if he would do so.

It was his Blaine after all. The one person that meant the world to him, well together with his dad.

He took a deep breath and went to the door he knew belonged to Blaine's room.

"Excuse me."

Kurt turned around to see a young nurse coming towards him.

"Are you Kurt Hummel? Mrs. Anderson told us that only you are allowed to see her son."

"I… yes I am."

"Great, I bet he will be very happy to see you. But please take this on, he's still not completely over the hill and we have to take care of him." She handed him some stuff he should wear. They were totally unfashioned but for once in his life Kurt didn't care. He wanted to get to Blaine.

"Please don't make him upset or so. He needs rest, okay?"

"O… Okay."

The nurse smiled and turned around to do her work but Kurt held her back.  
"Excuse me… how is he?"

"You should ask him that yourself. He isn't in big danger anymore; we plan to get him to a regular room tomorrow morning. His details are really good; we just want to be careful and don't risk anything. It's okay. He will make it."

She put Kurt in a small hug when she saw the tears running down his cheeks.

"Now go to him, I think you can both need each other."

Then she turned away, leaving Kurt behind. The bindings of the window were closed so he couldn't take a look at Blaine without opening the door. It was now or never. He needed to do this.

Slowly and very quietly he knocked on the door. No answer. Carefully Kurt opened the door; his heart was beating way too fast but he couldn't help it.

Blaine was lying in a hospital bed. His beautiful, friendly and talented Blaine. His soul mate. He was lying there, sleeping. He seemed too small in the big bed and Kurt had to control every inch of his body so he wouldn't start crying out loud at the sight of Blaine's face.

It was shining in all colors. There was blue, green, yellow and even grey. He had a small bandage around his nose, so Kurt had been right that his nose was probably broken. The deep cut on his forehead seemed to be healing pretty well, it was free and a big scab was already protecting it. He didn't really looked like Blaine. Blaine always took care about how he looked. Even his hair was a mess. If he could see himself in a mirror right now, he would probably kill himself.

His left hand was in bandage as well, but it didn't look like it was anything serious, then it would have been in a cast, wouldn't it?

With nearly unnoticed steps Kurt went closer to the bed.

Blaine was lying on his side, his back protected by a huge pillow. Kurt couldn't see the rest of him, but he could see all the marks on the lower part of his friends body in his mind. There must be many bruises and all the burns from the cigarettes… Kurt couldn't hold back any longer, he let out a loud sob and started to shake from the cries. He didn't want to wake Blaine up, he just couldn't stop it. It all became so real in that moment. There was the one he tried to protect, in a hospital bed!

_Good work, Hummel. That happens if you try to protect somebody. _

Kurt knew that he needed to get out of here; otherwise Blaine would notice that he was here.

Well, wasn't that the plan anyway? He wanted to talk to Blaine, to see whether he was fine. Somehow, seeing Blaine hurt wasn't the worst thing. It was seeing his face, his hair, and his whole appearance being so not taken care of. His perfect skin was full of bruises, and he looked way too skinny even beneath the blanket. That was what Kurt shocked the most.

He turned around when he heard a small voice, talking through the nose a little bit, saying his name.

"Kurt?"

The sobs stopped and Kurt was standing there like he was made of stone. Blaine was awake! How much did he miss this voice calling his name? Although it didn't really sound that much like Blaine right now because of his nose, and it was tired and week but it was the most beautiful thing he heard in weeks. What should he do?

"Kurt?"

There was something in this voice that Kurt didn't expected. Was it…? No, that couldn't be. How could Blaine talk to him with so much love in his voice after everything Kurt did to him? He must be wrong. Another sob escaped his lips.

"Kurt, please talk to me. I know it is you."

Slow-going Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine's back. He was still lying on his side. Was he in too much pain to turn himself around? Carefully Kurt went to the other side of the bed, if he would look up he would look Blaine into the eyes. But he couldn't. He was afraid of what he was about to see in those eyes. The eyes that meant everything to him.

He sat down on the chair that was right next to the bed, still looking on the ground.

"Hey… Kurt…"

Eventually Kurt's eyes found those hazel eyes. And suddenly Blaine looked like Blaine again. All that Kurt could see were those beautiful eyes, which were so full with love. All the bruises and marks seemed to be gone, there was only Blaine. His beautiful, perfect Blaine.

Out of sudden Kurt couldn't hold it any longer. He leaned forward and rested his head next to Blaine's chest. He didn't think about the fact that he was probably hurting Blaine. He just needed to feel him. A soft and warm arm was holding him and that was when Kurt broke. He let everything out and cried everything out. The tears were running down his face but he didn't care. He was with Blaine right now and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

**So... a lot of hard talking in this one... I know you're waiting for the big talk between Kurt and Blaine but you'll only have to wait for one more chapter, the next one will be full of Klaine moments. 3**

**Love and hugs, Jesssy**


End file.
